Kakiya
by KakiyaFireraElement
Summary: A baby girl was dropped down the Hagarashi well and appeared 500 years in the past. Now, all grown up must travel around searching for answers to her unknown heritage while facing many obstacles along the way. SesshomaruXOC My Character. Complete.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

**Prologue**

XXX

_I was walking with my adopted daughter around our shrine; she just turned three. I showed her our sacred tree and told her the story about it. I took her inside the shrine and showed her the well and even to this day, I still wish I did not make such a foolish mistake and because of this, I may never see her again..._

"Mommy! Mommy! What's down that hole?" The excited three year-old asked.

She smiled and looked down at her daughter, "This is our family well, your grandpa called it the Bone Eater's well."

The little girl went up to the well and peered into the darkness inside. Leaning over the edge, she eagerly looked for what may lay at the bottom, but failed to find a thing. Instead, she felt a strange sensation that was tugging at her.

"Honey, you might fall in if you do that!" Her mother laughed.

"I won't fall!" she pouted.

"Alright, but be careful. I'm going to go to make some snacks, make sure you come in after and have some!"

"I will!"

Her mother slowly made her way up the stairs. The tugging feeling did not disappear; it was still pulling at the little girl into the well. Curious, she leaned in further, but lost her grip on the well and fell in.

"Mommy!" she screamed.

Looking back, she saw her daughter disappear into the well, but before she could help her out, a blue light erupted from the well and blinded her. She quickly ran to the well and looked over the edge to see if her daughter got hurt, but saw nothing. Tears flowed from her eyes as she knelt next to the well and grieved for her lost daughter. She later told her father about the incident and they both decided to seal up the well to prevent this from happening again.

On the other side of the well, her daughter sat still in the well, "Mommy?" she looked around, but only found the tall walls of the well, "Mommy? Where are you?"

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands lifted her up from the well. It was a man with long white hair and stunning golden eyes. He gently placed her on the ground next to him and led her to his wife, standing nearby.

"So this was what the strange aura I sensed came from..." he looked down at the girl.

"My! What a cute child!" the man's wife exclaimed, "She came from the Bone Eater's well?" she knelt down next to the child, who flinched at her sudden movement, "Dear child, don't be scared."

The girl gazed at the beautiful woman before her through amethyst eyes, but stayed silent.

"Could you tell us your name and why you were inside the well?" she asked in a soothing voice.

"My name is...Kakiya" she hesitated, but continued, "I was with my mommy, and when I looked into the well, I fell in. Now, mommy's gone!" she burst out crying.

She gently picked up the child and hugged her, "Kakiya, my name is Izayoi. Would you like to stay with us? It's dangerous for a little girl like you to be out here all alone."

"But what about mommy?"

The great dog demon put a hand on her head, "I'm sure that where ever she may be, she is thinking of you. So you have to be a good girl for her..." he wiped away her tears, "So don't cry, okay?"

Kakiya looked up at him, and nodded.

He smiled, "Now that's a good girl." He took Kakiya into his arms and carried her, with Izayoi following beside him, "We'll protect you so don't worry." He whispered as the little girl fell asleep in his arms.

**Ten years later**

_Run._

_That's all that I could think about at the moment._

_Run._

_Running away from the young bandit, Onigumo._

This all started when Kakiya decided that she was old enough to leave the safety of the castle and secretly sneak out. She didn't have much of a problem doing so, as Izayoi was constantly being occupied by her young child, InuYasha. The great dog demon, whom she viewed as a father figure was now gone, but she loved her younger brother, and her mother, but she couldn't help but feel lonely when all Izayoi did was play with InuYasha. Her mother told her not to leave the castle grounds, but curiosity got the better of her and there happened to be a hole in the wall conveniently there, waiting for her.

"I'll be back before anyone notices I'm gone!" she decided as she crawled out the hole.

The great forest was a wonder to her; so many interesting sights to see. She saw flowers that she never saw before, trees that went on for endless miles, and occasionally, she saw animals running about. She saw a rabbit and started to run after it, but due to the lack of attention to where she was going, she crashed into someone and knocked her down.

"Sorry!" she said as she stood up.

Kakiya dusted off her clothes, which were now even dirtier than before, and looked at him, for the first time, gazing into his deep brown eyes in wonder.

He watched her, 'When I saw her clumsily chasing after that rabbit, I did not think that she would come this way...' he let out a heavy sigh, 'Oh well, might as well see who she is.' He thought, "Who are you?"

Kakiya frowned, "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first before you ask someone else's name?"

He stared at her, "My name is Onigumo and you are?"

"Kakiya." She quietly answered.

Onigumo carefully studied her and saw a valuable necklace that rested on her chest, 'That would be a fine treasure to have...But first, I have to get her guard down.' He thought, "I haven't ever seen you around here before, where are you from?"

Kakiya was excited that she found someone around her age to talk to, grinning, she happily replied, "I'm from the castle just over..." she looked back, but did not see the castle, "What? Where did it go? It was just here a moment ago!" she put a finger on her chin, "I didn't think I went that far... that's strange."

Onigumo started laughing, 'Did she not notice when she was chasing the rabbit, how far she went?' he laughed even harder, "I just cannot believe this girl."

Turning to him, Kakiya frowned again, "What? What's so funny?"

His laughing finally subsided as he tried to look at her again without falling to a fit of laughter, he smiled and poked her furrowed brows, "If you keep that up, you might end up getting wrinkles!" and laughed again.

Kakiya's hand flew to her forehead, "I will not!" she looked around, "But now I'm lost, what should I do?"

'Should I lead her back to the castle?' then he looked at her necklace, 'Or should I just take that necklace and leave her here to fend for herself?'

"Ah! And the bunny disappeared too!" she yelled out, frustrated.

Onigumo was hit by another attack of laughter, 'This is the first time that I've actually laughed so hard. This girl is so oblivious to the world around her.' He glanced at her angry face, "Well, I guess it can be a good thing too." He said to himself and poked her forehead again, "Come now, don't be like that. I'll take you home."

Her face lit up, "Really? Now I can get home again!" she pointed to him, "Lead the way Mr. Onigumo!"

Glaring at her, he shook his head, "Mr? I'm not that much older than you, you know!"

Ignoring him, she marched away in a random direction, "On ward, to home!"

"Wrong way, Kakiya," he laughed, "And I thought I was leading?" he smiled and pointed to the opposite direction to where she started off, "It's this way." Onigumo started off in the direction he pointed to.

"Oh." Kakiya said quietly and ran after him.

They walked together in silence for a while and finally they could see the walls of the castle in the distance.

'Well I suppose it's time to get down to business...' Onigumo glared at Kakiya's necklace, 'I want it... It looks like such a valuable piece of jewellery, and I am sure I could get a lot for that...'

Kakiya noticed Onigumo looking at her necklace, and looked down at it too, "You're wondering what this is? This necklace was something my father gave me; he said it was important to me and that I should keep it with me at all times."

"I see..." Onigumo reached for it and touched it.

Kakiya flinched under his touch, but then relaxed, "It's pretty isn't it?" she smiled.

He fingered the necklace thoughtfully, "May I... have it?"

Pulling the necklace away from him, Kakiya stepped back, "I can't; my father gave this to me." She said, holding her necklace protectively.

Onigumo put a hand on hers and slowly pried her fingers open, "Oh come on, it can't be _that_ important... besides, I showed you the way back to your home..." he whispered.

Kakiya stepped back again, "But it's important to me..." she looked down at the necklace, "I'm sorry." She turned away and started to run towards the castle.

"Oh no you don't!" he said, and started running after her.

Hearing fast approaching footsteps behind her, she quickly glanced back and saw that Onigumo was catching up to her.

'I only have to get to the castle gates, then I'll be safe!' she thought desperately.

"You cannot outrun me, Kakiya!" he called after her.

"We'll see about that!" she yelled, and started running faster, but then tripped over a log and crashed to the forest floor, "Crap" she cursed.

Onigumo caught up to her and now stood over her. Chuckling, he grabbed her waist, picking her up and pinning her arms back behind her. He held up the necklace in front of her face, "I guess this is mine now?"

"No don't take it! It's my most precious possession!" she looked back at his face, "Please don't take it away..."

"Then I should kill you, shouldn't I? Such an unfortunate day for yo-"he got cut off by a pale yellow-green energy whip coming at him. Onigumo cursed and shoved Kakiya out of the way and jumped back, "What was that?" he snarled, and looked around for the source and saw a white haired demon, 'A demon, huh? I'm not stupid enough to fight a battle not worth fighting.' He thought. He glanced at Kakiya, who was on the ground once again, 'There goes my pray.' He sighed, and quickly made his escape.

Kakiya looked up at her saviour and saw the image of the great dog demon, "Father...?" she whispered as she stood up.

'So the strange scent came from this girl...' The white haired demon glared at her as he finally realized what she has just said, "What did you say?"

"Oops, sorry I didn't mean to say that, you just look like someone I knew." Kakiya quietly explained, embarrassed at her mistake. She looked at him again, "You look like the Great Dog Demon."

'Father..? Why...' He quickly shortened the distance between the two of them and was now towering over the girl, "What relation do you have with my father?" he demanded.

"Your father?" Kakiya gazed at the man in wonder, "Ah! I see the resemblance!" She smiled, but looked away when she saw his passive face, "Umm... he took care of me when I was younger..." she shyly said.

"What?"

Kakiya stared at the forest floor, feeling intimidated by the demon before her, "Well, you asked me how I knew him, so… umm-"

"I am aware of what I asked of you." he said, cutting her off. He glanced at her one last time, and then headed off in another direction, 'I can never understand why father does such strange things...' he pondered as he left the girl there in awe.

Hearing his footsteps she looked up just in time to see the demon's figure fading away into the forest, "He left... ah! I didn't get the chance to thank him!" she whispered. Kakiya looked back at the castle walls, "Well, I guess it's time I went back. Maybe I should come back once in a while to look for him... Yeah! I'll do that!" she grinned as she made her way along the wall until she reached the familiar hole in the wall.

XXX

There is your new and improved prologue ! Hope you liked it :D


	2. Enter: Kakiya

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

**Chapter 1**

"So this is where I came from..." Running a hand along the rim of the well made Kakiya smile, "It's a lot smaller than I thought it was."

She gently sat down atop the well and peered over her shoulder into the darkness, wondering if she could get back to the world beyond the well. Kakiya was about to fall back into the well when a familiar scent was carried to her through the breeze.

'It can't be...' rising from her seat, she walked down the hill, towards the scent, and found herself on a road before she saw the person she was looking for.

Near the village, InuYasha also caught a familiar scent, "She's here?" he whispered.

Kagome turned to look at him, "Who's here?" she questioned.

InuYasha turned to the road and pointed to the figure that was walking towards them. His group of friends all followed his gaze and found what he was talking about.

As the figure neared, her face became clearer, 'She's beautiful...' Kagome thought with a hint of jealousy.

"I knew I recognized that scent." She walked up front of him, "Hello InuYasha, it's been a while." She gave a soft smile.

InuYasha looked into her amethyst eyes with a sorrowful gaze, "Kakiya, I-"

She put a finger to her lips and shook her head, silencing him. "For now let's enjoy this prolonged reunion of ours." She smiled then pinched his check, "So cheer up little bro." Kakiya suddenly told him in a loud voice.

"Hey!" InuYasha yelled at her, "Stop that!" he touched his check, "I didn't think you'd still do that after all these years." He mumbled.

"Bro, as in brother?" Sango questioned, "Is this lady your older sister?"

"What?" Kagome looked at her, 'But isn't she a human?' she gazing at her long dark hair and humanly features. 'How can they be related?' she thought, 'Maybe his mother had another child? But wait a minute; InuYasha was bound to the tree for at least fifty years! How can that be...?'

Kakiya laughed and looked at Kagome and smiled, "Hello there, my name is Kakiya, and may I ask for your name?"

Kagome was surprised when Kakiya interrupted her thoughts, "It's Kagome..."

'My... what an enchanting lady...' Captivated, Miroku ran up to her and grabbed Kakiya's hands, 'Her skin is so soft!' he thought when he first touched her hands, "Hello young Miss, I am the monk, Miroku. And my, your eyes are like sparkling gems! I do not know if you truly related to our dear friend here or not, but I wanted to know-" Miroku suddenly felt a death-like glare directed from his two party members behind him and froze.

A puzzled look grew on her face, "What is it?"

"Ah... nothing, it's nothing," he nervously smiled and tapped her hand before letting go of her hands, "Are you really InuYasha's sister?"

InuYasha scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous," he told them, "She's not related to me. We're just childhood friends." Then he glared at Kakiya, 'If you can even call her that.' He pouted on the inside, 'She was so mean!'

Kakiya nodded, "He's right. His father took me in when I was younger, and after InuYasha was born, we were raised together," she turned to InuYasha, "But I still consider him like a younger brother to me!" she concluded.

InuYasha groaned, "Not to mention you always bullied me and picked on me; my ears will never forget the torment you gave them!" he mumbled, "Some older sister you are."

'He's still so cute!' Kakiya thought and grinned at him, making InuYasha grimace in return.

Shippo, who stayed silent ever since Kakiya showed up, popped up on Kagome's shoulder, "Let's go to the village and see Kaede!"

"Oh!" Kakiya exclaimed as she saw Shippo, "What a cute fox demon!" she pat him on the head.

"Yes, let's head there; it's been awhile since we've seen her." Said Sango.

The group headed towards the village and made their way to Kaede's hut. When they reached the village, they found out that Kaede was not present at the time, as she left to go to a neighbouring village to visit. They decided to use Kaede's home as a resting place for the night despite the fact that she wasn't there. Inside the hut, they all became more familiar with Kakiya and started to question her about the Shikon Jewel and Naraku.

"Shikon Jewel?" Kakiya thought for a bit, "Ah! I believe this is what you are talking about!" she reached into her clothes and pulled out a small cloth pouch. She undid the string and shook out the contents onto her outstretched palm. The group saw three jewel shards fall into the palm of her hand, "I found these while I was exploring around."

Kagome picked one up and examined them, "Yup, these are the jewel shards alright. That's strange; I wonder why I didn't sense them earlier." She said and placed it back on her palm. Kagome took out her own bottle of shards and showed Kakiya her fragments too, "We've been trying to collect them, but Naraku recently stole most of ours."

"Why are you collecting them?" Kakiya questioned.

"Too keep them from going into the hands of evil." Miroku answered her.

"This 'Naraku' is an evil man, I'm assuming."

Kakiya looked at the shards in her hand and then looked at Kagome. She took Kagome's hand and dropped the shards on it, "You can have mine then, I really have no need for them." She smiled.

"Oh, thank you." Kagome told her as she opened up the bottle and put the shards inside, "These shards are purified already," she looked back at Kakiya, "Did you purify the shards?"

Kakiya studied her and gave her a strange look, "I found them like that." She grinned.

InuYasha glared at her, "What a liar." He grumbled.

His reply earned a laugh from Kakiya, "Still as cute as ever." She said, repeating her previous thought out loud. She crawled over to InuYasha and gently pulled on his ear.

"What are you doing now?" InuYasha exclaimed.

"You _do_ know what is _not_ up tonight..." she whispered.

"Yeah, I know. Your point?" he said, irritated.

Looking at the group, who were currently chatting amongst each other and eating food that Kagome had made, "Do these people know about your secret?" she asked worriedly.

'I guess there's some parts of her that makes her like an older sister,' he gave her a soft smile, "Yes, they do. I've been with them for a while now; they are all people that I can trust."

Kakiya looked at him with surprise, "I guess that's fine then." She smiled at him, 'I'm glad he has people that he cares for now.' she fondly thought.

"And? What about you?"

"Oh! Are you worried for me?" she grinned, "That's so nice of you!"

InuYasha let out a quiet 'humph' and turned away, "You didn't answer my question."

"I'll probably leave you again, and find somewhere else to hide out for a few days." She told him, sitting back against the hut's wooden wall, and turned and looked at InuYasha, "But you don't have to worry about these things." She smiled.

"You can stay here with us... even if it's for a little while." He whispered, "I might not be able to protect you for the first night, but I can after that.

"That's very thoughtful of you, InuYasha." She looked at his friends, "But would they mind me staying for awhile?"

Across the room, Kagome and them noticed Kakiya watching them and smiled back.

"Hey, Kagome, don't you think InuYasha's a bit weird when he's talking to her?" Miroku whispered to her.

Sango stole a quick glance at InuYasha, "I mean look at the way he looks at her..."

Shippo grinned, "Maybe InuYasha-"

Kagome, irritated with her friends, cut Shippo off with her hand, "Guys, they are just childhood friends. They even said so themselves. We should just let them be and not interrupt them." She concluded.

"I guess you're right." Miroku sighed.

Sango glared at him, "But why would you care in the first place, Miroku?" her eyes narrowed, "You just want more time to talk with her don't you?"

"Ah, no Sango, you've gotten it all wrong." He answered nervously, "I just..."

Shippo sighed, "Just give it a rest, Miroku."

InuYasha watched his friends bicker over something and wondered what they were talking about. "I don't think you have to worry about anything. I'd doubt that they would mind you staying with us for a night or two." He told her.

Kakiya considered her options for a moment before giving him a reply, "Then, I'll stay with you for a while longer." She happily told him.

A vein popped on InuYasha's forehead, 'She _wanted_ to stay here from the beginning!' he angrily thought.

Noticing his expression, Kakiya grinned, "Yup!"

InuYasha suddenly jumped up and moved away from her, "Can you read minds now or something?"

Kakiya put a finger on her chin, "It's written all over your face."

"It is not!" he exclaimed. InuYasha sat down and turned away from her, even angrier than before, 'Women.' He thought distastefully.

Kagome looked outside the window and noticed that very soon, the night would fall upon them. "It's a moonless night tonight, isn't it?" she whispered.

InuYasha's ears twitched, "Yeah."

"Now then," Miroku started, "Let's prepare our sleeping quarters for tonight." He turned to InuYasha, "Would you like for us to assign posts throughout the night? To keep watch?"

InuYasha scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous; don't waste your energy on something like that. Besides, I don't plan on sleeping tonight."

Kagome sighed, "You never sleep on nights like this."

"Because something _always_ happens when I become a human." He grumbled.

"Now, now, InuYasha, you shouldn't worry so much." Miroku stated.

Sango smiled, "We're here too, we'll protect you."

"Bah."

Kakiya looked outside in time to see the sun completely disappear from the horizon. They all watched InuYasha as his transformation took place; the blackening of his hair, his ears disappearing and his fangs and claws retracting.

"It's been awhile since I've seen that." She smiled and giggled, "Still cute, but no ears." She pouted as she pat him on the head.

"You're one to talk!" he snapped back, batting away her hand, "You're one now too."

The group looked at him, and then to Kakiya in surprise. Kagome looked at Kakiya, "So she isn't human, is she?"

He scoffed, "Do you think that a mere _human_ can live as long as I have? She's older than me you know."

Miroku gazed at her in wonder, "Then what is she? She certainly does not have a demonic aura or anything else of that sort."

"It doesn't even look like she changed much though." Shippo said, chipping in.

"But if InuYasha said that you're now a human too, that must mean that you're a half demon." Sango concluded.

Kakiya gave them a mysterious smile, "Perhaps not a demon, but yes. I believe I am half something. So for now, I am just a half-breed. Though I haven't got a clue as to what 'breed' I am." She happily told them. She looked around to see the worried looks on their faces "Don't worry about it! I'm trying to find out what I really am myself."

"Well, I hope you do find out sometime in near future." Kagome told her after a short silence.

"Thank you." Kakiya gently replied.

As the night grew longer, sleep beckoned to the tired group as they each fell asleep, one by one. Kakiya watched their calm sleeping faces and smiled to herself, glad that InuYasha made a lot of kind friends. She stood up and slowly walked out of the hut, but didn't get far before she was stopped by someone.

"Are you really leaving?" InuYasha questioned as he stood there, leaning against the door of the hut.

She turned around and faced him, "Just wanted to sleep outside," she said pointing to the grassy hill behind the hut, "I don't really like sleeping indoors on a fine night such as this." She smiled as a soft breeze of wind blew through her long, black hair.

"You plan on sleeping outside." He stated plainly.

"Yup." She turned away from him and started walking up towards the hill, "I'm not as defenceless in this state as you are, InuYasha."

She heard him sigh behind her, "Don't blame me if you get eaten or something." He mumbled.

Kakiya let out a soft laugh, "I don't think I'd be there to blame you if I got eaten." She sat down on the hill and looked at him, "See you in the morning?"

"Yea." He looked up at the moonless sky and then turned back into the hut, "Good night."

"Good night, InuYasha." She answered.

She fell back onto the grass and looked up at the clear starry sky. Soon, she answered sleep's beckoning waves and happily welcomed it to her side.

XXX

Cheers.


	3. Hidden Powers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

**Chapter 2**

Kakiya awoke to the light of the sun warming up her sleeping face. She sat up, stretching out her sleepy arms in front of her. She fell back onto the soft grass and watched the clouds roll by. Hearing the sounds of footsteps, Kakiya sat up in time to see InuYasha, back to his full glory, walk out of the hut.

"Good morning, InuYasha!" She happily called to him.

"Morning." He grumbled as he made his way up the hill towards her.

She let out a devilish grin, "Did you have a nice sleep last night?"

He plopped down next to her, pulling Tessaiga free from his sash and set it beside him, "What do you think."

Kakiya looked at his silver hair, "Well, at least you're back to normal." She smiled. "I'm stuck this way until the sun rises on the day after tomorrow."

InuYasha looked at her, "Three nights and two days basically as a human... I still wonder how you managed to survive this long."

Kakiya thought for a moment then answered, "Stealth, good hiding spots and loads of good luck!"

"Says the person who would rather sleep out in the open than inside." He retorted.

She winked, "Which is why I added 'luck' to the list too. Plus I still have some skills that I can use."

After a long period of silence, it was InuYasha who finally spoke up, "Kakiya... About that time... you have to understand why I did what I did."

She looked at him with saddened eyes, "Must we talk about such things now? It's in the past now, InuYasha, I really couldn't be bothered by it anymore."

"Can't you just hear me out for once?" InuYasha looked at her, "Instead of pushing it to the side, like you always do? I just want to clear this up; it was all just a big misunderstanding."

Kakiya let out a long sigh, "If you really insist, InuYasha, I will listen; but only once." She turned her attention to the hut and saw Kagome and Sango walk out of it, "But not now, perhaps a little later." She grinned.

InuYasha mentally did a face palm, 'She avoided the subject again!'

"But, if I find your explanation is not suitable enough..." she turned and smiled at him, "I might have to kill you."

He felt himself shudder at the thought, but then regained his composure and scoffed, "As if." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh? Is that a challenge you're proposing?" Kakiya turned and faced the two girls coming up towards them, "As soon as I'm back to my full powers... we'll fight." She whispered.

InuYasha laughed, "That gives you two more days to live." he joked.

Leaning back on her hands, she laughed and let the wind blow through her long black hair, "Even though I said that, I won't really kill you InuYasha." She quietly told him.

He watched Kagome walk to them and sit down in front of them, 'I know... and neither would I.' he quietly thought.

"'Morning guys!" Kagome said, cheerily.

Sango sat down beside her with Kirara resting in between them, "Morning."

"Good morning Kagome, Sango." Kakiya nodded to them both respectively.

"Are Miroku and Shippo still sleeping?" InuYasha asked.

Sango looked at the hut, "Miroku should be coming out anytime soon, and Shippo is probably still sleeping though." She laughed.

Just when Sango finished her sentence, Miroku walked out of the hut with Shippo lying on his shoulder, sleepily rubbing his eyes. Miroku saw the group and walked up towards them and sat down beside Sango, joining them. After chatting for a little while, they all decided that it was time to have breakfast. They moved to a flowery field close to the village, as they thought perhaps eating in the middle of the village would be a bit rude. As Sango set up the picnic blanket, Kagome prepared their meal as Kakiya watched her in wonder.

Kagome noticed Kakiya's staring and looked at her own clothing, "What is it, Kakiya? Do I have something strange on me?" she questioned.

"Ah, no. Sorry if you found my staring distracting. I was just wondering where you came from. Your clothes and even your... well things... are very strange to me." She picked up a noodle cup package and examined it, "I've never seen such things before."

"Hey!" InuYasha cried out, "That's my favourite flavour, that's mine!" he said swiping it back from her.

Kakiya laughed, "Sorry, InuYasha."

"To answer your question; these items are from my own era."

"Your own... 'Era'?"

"As you can probably see, I'm not from this time period." She said as she poured hot water into the noodle cups, "To me, this world is five hundred years in the past." She laughed, "I guess you can say I'm from the future."

"Fascinating!" she was astonished at the fact, "From the future..." she said in awe.

Kagome handed out the noodle cups and handed one to Kakiya too. Kakiya took the cup from Kagome and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. Twirling the noodles between the two sticks, she brought the noodles to her mouth and ate it.

Her eyes lit up, "I think I've had this somewhere before..."

"Get real, I doubt you've ever even _ate_ this before, Kakiya. You're just thinking too much." InuYasha told her in between mouthfuls, "Besides, I don't remember her(1) feeding us anything like this."

Kakiya took another bite, "Perhaps not your mother, InuYasha. But I have eaten this before; I wouldn't forget such a distinct flavour." She looked in the direction of the well, 'Could it be from that short time... beyond the well?' she thought. Kakiya looked at Kagome, who was eating her own noodles, "Kagome, may I ask you how you get to this era?"

Kagome pointed in the direction of the well with her chopsticks, "There's a well in the forest over there. It's called the 'Bone Eater's well.' That's how I travel through the two time periods; through the well."

Kakiya was thoroughly surprised, 'I was right!' she thought. She gently put down her unfinished cup and placed her chopsticks across the cup, and looked at Kagome. "Is it possible... though I wouldn't want to impose on you or anything, but could you bring me to your time period?"

Kagome poked at her noodles, "If I could, I would."

"What do you mean?"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other. Sango put her finished cup to the side, "We tried traveling back through time with her before, but it never worked." She told her.

Miroku nodded knowingly, "It seems that the only ones who can travel through the worlds are Kagome and InuYasha."

"InuYasha can travel through time too?" Kakiya looked at him, "How interesting..." She smirked.

He saw that and twitched, "Don't give me that look!"

Kakiya put her hands up in defence, "I'm not implying anything. You just took it the wrong way." She grinned.

"Well... anyway," he turned away, slightly red in the face, "It's not like you can go there, I doubt Kagome can bring you to her era."

Kakiya gave him a mischievous smile, "I wonder about that..." she poked his back which sent chills up his spine, "I wouldn't worry too much about that, InuYasha." she told him happily.

"So you are planning to go back to her time? If it happens to succeed, how long do you plan on staying there, Kagome?" asked Miroku.

Sango stroked Kirara's head, "It would be nice to get a nice, long rest once in a while."

Kagome thought for a bit, "I think we might stay for a day or two, I don't plan on staying that long."

"Well, even a day's worth of rest is great." Kirara purred in acknowledgement.

"I'm assuming you're leaving this evening?"

"Yup." Kagome turned to InuYasha, "InuYasha, you're coming too, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Then it's decided!" Kagome said, clapping her hands together happily.

It was then that InuYasha caught a familiar scent drifting in the air. "Naraku..."

"What? Here?"

Miroku and Sango immediately got up. Sango and Kagome hurried and packed her things safely away in her bag.

"Where is the scent coming from, InuYasha?" Miroku asked him.

"Follow me."

InuYasha jumped off and headed towards a nearby forest with Miroku tailing closely behind them. Kirara turned into her larger form to allow Sango and Kagome to ride upon her back.

Kakiya declined her offer to come with them, "I'll take my time and catch up with you." She happily told them. "Besides, I still haven't finished my noodles yet." She picked up her cup and continued on eating.

Sango nodded and headed off towards the forest to follow InuYasha. Kakiya watched them fly off. After finishing her noodles, she just sat there, pondering whether or not she should follow them, but curiosity got the better of her, so she decided to follow them. Kakiya got up and started on a quick pace towards the woods.

'I wonder what this 'Naraku' character looks like.' She fondly thought.

InuYasha caught up to where the scent originated, but was disappointed at what he found.

"Kagura." He scoffed, "I should have known."

"InuYasha, I didn't think I'd see you here." She looked at her fan, opening and closing it, "And here I thought that I would finally get to relax on such a nice day... But I guess that was too much to ask for." She angrily snapped her fan shut. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same!" he growled in reply.

Kagura sighed, "I knew you would've said something that that. I shouldn't have bothered to ask." She opened her fan again, "But I'd like it if you would kindly leave this place. Dance of Blades!" The wind blades cut through the air and were headed towards InuYasha's group of friends.

He quickly unsheathed Tessaiga and sliced away her blades. "As always, you are as weak as ever." He raised his sword over his head, "Wind Scar!"

Jumping away, she narrowly avoided his attack, 'Why is it that everywhere I go, I always run into these guys?' she though angrily.

InuYasha pointed Tessaiga towards Kagura, "Are you going to answer me? What are you doing here?"

At this point, Kakiya finally caught up to them, although she couldn't see them, she could hear InuYasha's voice perfectly. 'He's as loud as usual.' She smiled.

Kagura laughed, "What? Is there something wrong with a person wanting to rest here for a moment?"

Kakiya heard Kagura's voice and was puzzled. 'Naraku... is a girl?' she thought as she drew closer to InuYasha. Kakiya finally saw them and ran up to the group. She looked at InuYasha, who had his sword still pointed to Kagura, "Hey! InuYasha! Is this Naraku? I didn't know he was a ... well a she." she called out.

InuYasha burst out laughing. Unable to hold his sword straight, he drove his blade into the ground and was now using it for support to stay upright, for he was still laughing uncontrollably.

'Just who is that girl! Mistaking _me_ for Naraku!' Kagura was furious "You fool! How can I be Naraku? I am Kagura, Kagura of the wind! Remember that you foolish girl!" She sent another wave of her wind blades towards Kakiya.

Kakiya and InuYasha's group of friends behind her quickly moved away, avoiding the blades.

"Alright! I'll remember that you're Kagura!" Kakiya pouted, "No need to get feisty or anything."

Kagura stared at her, "Putting that aside," she looked at InuYasha and smirked, "I see that you've added another useless human to your idiotic party..."

Kakiya glared at the wind witch, 'The nerve of that girl...' she angrily thought and looked around for a weapon to use. She saw Sango's katana sheathed at her side, "Sango, may I borrow that?"

Confused, Sango took out her katana and handed it to Kakiya, "Sure... but I'm not sure that you can do much with that against Kagura. She may be weak, but this might be pushing it a little..." she said, worried.

Kakiya smiled, "Don't you worry about me, and I'll be fine." She unsheathed Sango's katana and quickly examined it before turning her attention back to Kagura, "I'll show you who's useless or not!" The blade in her hand glowed with a white aura. 'I can't do much in this form except this.' She thought bitterly.

Beside her, Kagome recognized the strange aura, "That looks a lot like the aura that surrounds my purifying arrows..." she whispered.

"Did you say something, Kagome?" Kakiya asked her.

"Ah, no. Don't worry about it." She smiled back.

Kagura glared at them, "That pitiful shinning blade won't do a thing against me! Dance of Blades!"

A barrage of white wind blades headed towards the group. Kakiya quickly ran up to them and sliced at the blades. Kagome noticed that each one Kakiya hit, it faded away as a calm breeze, the same effect that her own arrows produced.

'Could she be a priestess? Like me?' Kagome wondered.

Kakiya looked at Sango's blade, 'Tsch... This katana isn't going to hold for much longer...' she thought, noticing little nicks in the blade beginning to form. 'The power from her wind blades is tearing away at my own blade even before I get the chance to purify her wind... I need to finish this quickly before this breaks.' Kakiya concluded.

Running towards Kagura, Kakiya cursed herself for being so slow in her 'humanly' form. Another set of wind blades flew at her as she tried her best to avoid them, slicing some of them away if she couldn't avoid it. Her leg got caught in the crumbling ground when one of Kagura's wind blades sliced the ground close to her. Kakiya looked up and saw another blade coming directly towards her. Holding the katana out in front of her, she readied herself for the impact. The wind blade came. It hit her katana with full force, but the blade could no longer hold and broke into two.

"Oops." Kakiya said as she felt the wind blade slice through the top of her left shoulder. She brought her right hand up and covered the blood-soaked wound and sighed. "This hurts more than I expected it to."

The scent of Kakiya's blood drifted through the air and caught the attention of InuYasha, who was busy slashing away at the wind blades that Kakiya had missed and drifted away towards his friends.

"Kakiya!" he called out to her. InuYasha saw her sitting on the ground, with her leg trapped underneath the earth, and her blood streaming down her body. He glared at Kagura, "You will pay for that!"

'So her name is Kakiya...' Kagura tapped her closed fan on her chin, 'Interesting... but she seems weak. Best I destroy her now, before she gets in the way in the future.'

InuYasha quickly jumped towards Kakiya and sliced away the earth from her leg, and jumped away towards Kagura. Kakiya stood up in agony, but ignoring the pain, she raced towards Kagura, wanting only to return the favour that Kagura did for her.

Hearing footsteps behind him and the scent from Kakiya's sweet blood made him stop in front of her, blocking her path, "Injured people should stay out of this."

Kakiya looked at her bloody shoulder and tried covering it with a bloody hand, "It's just a scratch." She smiled meekly.

"I'll believe you when that _scratch _stops bleeding." He sighed, "You are not at your strongest right now."

"You shouldn't worry about me." Kakiya said, pointing to the incoming wind blades.

Cursing, InuYasha quickly grabbed Kakiya by the waist and pulled her away. Dropping her on the ground, he turned around and sent his wind scar towards the oblivious Kagura.

"Damn you InuYasha!"The unexpected wind scar cut through Kagura's flesh and her torso and head flew into the air.

Kakiya rushed pass InuYasha and jumped up towards the following Kagura. She raised her bloody right hand as white, claw-like energy, similar to the energy on the katana before, surrounded her hand. Kakiya clawed at Kagura, who desperately turned away to avoid the blow. She barely got away, but Kakiya still managed to mark her back with five glowing marks that stripped across her spider tattoo. InuYasha took that chance to attack her with his Wind Scar, which only scattered her flesh across the air. At that moment, wasp-like bugs flew in and caught the various pieces of flesh and started to fly away. Kakiya tried to swipe at one of them, but her hand was violently pushed away by a barrier.

"Ah, she got away." Kakiya said sadly as she watched Kagura's flesh being taken away by insects. The white light from her hand dimmed and returned to normal.

Kagura's body reformed as she flew back towards Naraku. 'Perhaps I shouldn't have gone on that leisure trip after all...' she felt the searing pain her back, "Curse that human witch." She growled.

She flew towards his castle and entered it, getting a change of clothes first before she did anything else. Kagura walked into one of the rooms and found Naraku sitting there, watching something in Kanna's mirror.

"I see you've been in a fight." Naraku stated, emotionlessly.

She saw that he was watching her fight scene with Kakiya and InuYasha. Kagura let out a large 'humph' and sat down beside Kanna. "What to do you care."

"I simply wondered where you were, so Kanna showed me." Naraku stared intently at Kakiya's form, "I see you've met another interesting character..."

"But she was weak; I managed to wound her shoulder. Did you not see?"

"Yes but, she did the same to you, did she not?" He looked at her face again, 'I believe I've met her before... although certainly not in this life... But... where?' Naraku turned towards Kagura, "Let me see it."

Kagura moved towards him so that her back was in front of him. She shifted her robes around and let Naraku see the glowing marks on her back.

He touched it, but recoiled at the touch with the marks burned his hand, "It's like a purifying arrow." He growled. Naraku looked at Kagura and turned to the scar, "I will help reduce the pain." He covered the scars with his poisonous, solidified miasma. "Now it will lessen the purifying effect on your body."

Kagura covered herself with her kimono again, "What do you want me to do." She asked, indifferently, knowing that Naraku must have wanted her to do something for him to do such a thing for her.

"Ah yes." Naraku smiled, "I want you to go back there and met this girl again. I want you to bring her to me." He rested his head on one hand, "Oh, but don't bother bringing the dog. I'd rather not deal with him right now; he's getting rather annoying."

Kagura stared at him, but didn't say anything. 'What is he planning?' she thought.

Naraku turned his attention towards Kanna's mirror once more, "Kakiya... was it?" he whispered.

"How did you know?"

"A distant memory that I thought I've forgotten." He said to himself, but then glared at Kagura, "Don't you have somewhere you're supposed to be right now?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be going now." Kagura growled in between her teeth. She turned and left the room, 'On day, I'll be free. I'll be free as the wind!' She thought as she flew through the bright sky.

XXX

(1) InuYasha's mother.

Have a nice day.


	4. Back Through the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

**Chapter 3**

The ground around them was a mess: large pieces of earth littered the ground making it hard to tread upon. Kakiya let out a large sigh as she walked towards the broken katana and picked up the pieces.

"I'm sorry that I broke your blade." She said, giving Sango the blade.

Sango took out a sheet of cloth and wrapped the broken blade in it before tucking it away, "No worries. I'll fix it when you go to Kagome's world." She smiled.

Kakiya returned her smile and looked at her wound, examining it closer, "It's still bleeding..." she observed.

"Well of course it is. You were running around everywhere and you didn't even let someone patch it up for you." InuYasha sighed, "And being in the state you're in, you know that you won't heal as fast as you normally do."

Kagome hurried over to Kakiya and took a look at her shoulder before grabbing a roll of bandages from her bag. "The least I can do is stop the bleeding." She told her as she firmly wrapped the strips of cloth around Kakiya's shoulder. "There." She said, snipping off extra cloth.

"Thank you." Kakiya told her as she looked at the mysterious strips of cloth on her shoulder.

"I'll treat it properly when we go back to my time." Kagome looked at her wound, which was already starting to bleed through, 'It's deeper than I though...' she packed away her things, "Does it hurt a lot right now?"

"Hmm, I've experienced pains far worse than this."

InuYasha stared at shoulder, "But not when you're in that form."

Kakiya smiled, "True."

The scent of Kakiya's blood was nauseating him, "Let's leave this place, the scent of your blood is going to attract some unwanted demons. If you want to go to Kagome's time, we should go now."

"We should get going then," Sango said as Kirara transformed into her giant cat form, "Miroku, do you plan on doing anything? You can come with me if you like." Sango jumped on Kirara's back.

Shippo hopped on her shoulder, "Bring me too! I'll have nothing to do if all of you are gone!"

Sango pat his head, "Of course you can come."

Miroku quickly climbed onto Kirara's back, "Yes, I'll come with you. There's a place I want to visit anyway."

"We'll talk on the way there." Sango turned towards Kagome, "We'll be leaving now and we'll be back in... hmm... Let's make it three days then."

Kagome nodded, "Alright."

"Kirara." Kirara lifted Sango and company at the command of her name. She flew them off towards the sky.

"I guess we should be on our way." Kagome lifted up her bag and draped it over her shoulders.

The three walked back towards the village and made their way through the forest. They walked in silence until they reached the well.

'I'm finally going back to the other side... huh?' Kakiya thought as she walked up to the well, 'I can't seem to remember my old mother's face...' she peered into the dark well.

Kagome handed InuYasha her bag, "Ok InuYasha, you go first. I'll follow you right after. If we don't come right away, wait five minutes. If we still haven't arrived, come back to this era."

"Got it." InuYasha jumped onto the ledge of the well and disappeared as a blue light erupted from the well.

In the trees behind them Kagura just arrived in time to see InuYasha disappear into the well, 'It's them!' she thought, 'But it seems they are going into the well again... what strange people...' Kagura watched Kagome and Kakiya through the bush she was hiding behind.

"Well, we mustn't keep InuYasha waiting." Kagome climbed up onto the well, "Are you ready?"

Kakiya stepped onto the ledge and Kagome linked her arms up with her own, "Yup."

The two jumped into the well and a blue light surrounded them both. Kakiya was amazed as she watched the strands of time flash by her. The light soon faded away and they found themselves standing at the bottom of the well.

Kagura stepped out of her hiding place and walked towards the well. "I wonder..." she tapped her fan on her chin as she thought.

She jumped up on the ledge and looked down the well. Kagura leapt down into the well and was expecting a blue light to welcome her, but was sorely disappointed when all she found as the dirty, bone-filled bottom of the well.

"Guess I had my hopes up for nothing." She grunted and flew out of the well on her giant feather, 'I'll just wait until they return.' She thought as she flew into the forest to find a good hiding place.

On the other side of the well, the scent of Kakiya's blood reached InuYasha's sensitive nose, 'They made it.' He thought fondly.

Kakiya jumped up, taking Kagome with her. She gently placed Kagome on the ground when her own feet touched the earth below her.

Kakiya looked around at the small shed, 'It hasn't changed much from what I remember... Although it does look a lot smaller.' She smiled to herself.

Kagome ran up the stairs and opened the two sliding doors. "I can't believe we actually made it!" she smiled and ran out the doors, but quickly returned to pop her head back inside, "Come on, Kakiya!" she ran out again and InuYasha walked out after her.

The excited girl led the other two into her house. When they entered the house, Kakiya stood awkwardly at the entrance, unsure of what to do. InuYasha immediately made himself at home and flopped himself down in the living room. Feeling that she should follow suit, Kakiya took off her footwear and walked into the living room, sitting down beside InuYasha. Kakiya noticed that Kagome had run off somewhere.

Studying the room around her, Kakiya tried to remember what this room looked like many years ago, 'Time must past by faster beyond the well then compared to this world.' She thought.

Hearing the sound of footsteps racing towards them, the two turned their attention towards the rushing Kagome.

Kagome was carrying a bundle of clothing and had a look of excitement on her face, "Come on, Kakiya! We have to get you changed and out of those clothes."

"But Kagome, the evening's already here, surely we're not going out anywhere..." Kakiya thought for a second, trying to remember the time that she lived here, "Don't you have to ... err, make dinner? Yes, make dinner." Kakiya said smiling. She herself did not want to see the rest of Kagome's world just yet, only wanting to stay in this nostalgic house of hers.

"That's true, but I can still give you a bath! And get you changed!" Kagome grinned, 'I've always wanted to dress up Sango here, but she couldn't cross the time barrier, but now that Kakiya's here...' she laughed to herself.

"Umm, alright then." Kakiya let herself be dragged away by Kagome.

InuYasha sulked as he turned on the TV, "Why is that she never offer's _me_ a bath! I only get to bathe with Souta." He started flipping through the channels, 'It's not fair.'

Upstairs, Kagome had already gotten Kakiya undressed and was now lathering a rose-smelling shampoo into Kakiya's long, dark hair. Remembering what her mom always did to her in the past, Kakiya grabbed a bath puff and poured soup over it. She gently rubbed herself free from the dirt and blood that dried over her skin, being careful around her wounded shoulder. Kagome turned on the shower and washed Kakiya down, getting rid of all soupy residues.

Kagome looked at her soak tub then at Kakiya's now soaked bandages; "Maybe we should skip the soak tub..." she got up and grabbed a towel from the pile sitting on a shelf. Kagome tossed one to Kakiya before grabbing another one, "Dry yourself up with this." Kagome then proceeded with towel drying Kakiya's hair, but gave up half way as it was too long.

Kakiya wrapped the towel around herself and took the other towel from Kagome, "Here, let me do it."

"Okay, I'll go pick out your clothes!" Kagome said, pointing to the pile of clothes she brought.

While drying her hair, Kakiya watched Kagome as she went through the clothes. Kagome had picked up a pair of cotton shorts comfortable enough to fall asleep in, and a loose fitting tank top, so that Kakiya's wounded shoulder wouldn't get irritated. Kagome brushed back Kakiya's hair into a high pony tail which fell gently to the bottom of her back.

"You're hair is very long." Kagome observed.

Kakiya combed her fingers through her hair, "Yeah... It is, isn't it?"

Kagome smiled and dragged her downstairs again, grabbing her good arm, "Now let's get that wound redressed, shall we? Then after, we'll go out grocery shopping to make dinner. Oh! Unless mom's already done that."

She reluctantly followed her back down stairs and sat her in the living room again. InuYasha still had his attention focused on the TV. Kagome ran off to get her medical supplies to properly treat her wound.

"It's about time you're..." InuYasha started at Kakiya and almost had his mouth gaping wide, "... finished." He ended.

"I know right?" Kagome said excitedly, "She looks like a normal girl! Except for her long hair... but never mind the details."

Kakiya looked down at her long, bare legs, "Umm, maybe I should wear something longer?"

Kagome studied her for a bit, "I don't think I have pants long enough to fit you since you are taller than me... I guess we can go shopping tomorrow then!" She sat Kakiya down in front of her, "But for now, let's take care of that." She said, pointing to the messy bandages on Kakiya's shoulder.

Slowly cutting away the soaked bandages, Kagome made sure not to touch the wound as much, so that it wouldn't start bleeding again. She disinfected the area and rubbed a healing ointment on it before tightly winding it up again with a fresh strip of bandage cloth.

"There, all done!"

"Thank you, Kagome."

"Let's go grocery shopping then!" Kagome quickly ran to grab a ball cap for InuYasha before she ushered them out the door.

Kakiya looked at the evening sky, "You're really excited about this, aren't you, Kagome."

InuYasha put on his cap with distaste, "Yeah, you're never like this when I'm here."

Kagome smiled, "It's because I actually got someone to travel with me across time, for the first time. And InuYasha, you attract too much attention, so you wouldn't be able to go do things with me on a regular basis."

"Just how do I attract attention?" He demanded.

Kakiya looked over at him, "Well for one... your bright red robe certainly is eye catching..."

"Tessaiga is always at your belt..."

"Your silver hair and you walk around with bare feet."

"Your ears, but I have to cover that." Kagome sighed, "But even with that, you just look like you are cosplaying something."

"Alright already, I get the point. Let's just go?"

The three silently walked down the large staircase and made their way towards the grocery store, with Kagome leading the way. Kakiya spent that time watching the world around her, fascinated and reminiscing about everything at the same time. They arrived at the grocery store and Kagome quickly picked out the things they needed for dinner. After she paid for everything, Kagome carried a bag, while InuYasha carried another, leaving Kakiya free from such chores. Kagome gave her a Pocky(1) pack to snack on while she walked home. She walked behind Kagome and InuYasha, giving them enough space for them to have their own conversation without being overhead by herself. While walking down the street, happily munching on her Pocky sticks, she passed a stand and the glittering jewels and stones caught her eye. Kakiya stopped walking and peered at the various treasures with awe in her eyes.

"I've never seen so many of these gathered here at one time." She whispered. Kakiya fingered her own necklace that rested on her chest, "I couldn't get another one even if I wanted too," she sighed, "I don't have anything to trade for it."

Stepping away of the stand, she bumped into a group of people. Kakiya was falling forward, but she felt pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her, catching her before she fell.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Kakiya immediately told the person and looked back into the face of a young man, "And thank you."

"No worries." He told her.

"Umm... You can let go of me now..." she said awkwardly after waiting for him to let go, but didn't.

Another man stood in front of her, "You seem alone, would you like to accompany us?" he asked as he touched her hair and noticed her bandaged shoulder, 'That looks like it was recently treated... I bet it'll hurt if I grab her shoulder.' He smirked to himself.

Kakiya looked around and saw InuYasha and Kagome not too far away, "But there are people waiting for me. I can't go with you, I'm sorry." She moved to get out of his grasp but found that he only held her tighter.

"Come on, just for a little while?" another man asked her.

"But I..." she was still holding a new Pocky stick that she just recently pulled out and was now staring down at it. 'The taste of Pocky still remains... I need to eat another to satisfy this strange craving!'

The same man who touched her hair earlier grabbed her hand and looked at the Pocky stick, "This looks yummy." He bit it.

"Hey! That was mine!" she pouted.

The man took the stick from her hand and ate it all, "That was delicious."

The man who was still holding her chuckled, "But not as yummy as you will be..." he whispered in her ear, and then bit the tip.

That action placed Kakiya past the point of tolerance. She drove her elbow into the man's gut which made him release her. She stood in front of him to admire her work before she turned to leave. But before she had the chance, she felt the other man, who she had forgotten about, roughly grab her wounded shoulder and dig his fingers into her wound.

He laughed as he heard her let out a groan of pain, "You shouldn't have done that." He smirked as he saw her blood soaking through the bandages. He grabbed her from behind and was now trying to pin her arms back, 'How can she still struggle? That wound should be hurting like crazy right now.'

A ways ahead of Kakiya, the scent of her blood drifted into InuYasha's nose. "Kakiya's wound just opened up again." He told Kagome.

"What? But why?" she asked, confused, "I thought it stopped bleeding."

InuYasha turned around and spotted the group of men surrounding Kakiya and let out a low growl, "Unless someone decided to open it back up again." He quickly placed the bag of groceries beside Kagome "I'll be back." and ran towards Kakiya.

Kakiya took the man's hand on her shoulder and ripped it from her wound and took a breath. She quickly twisted the man's hand around and brought him to the ground. 'This stupid thing stings more than I thought it would.' She looked at the group of angry guys around her, 'Too bad I can't kill anything in this world.' She though bitterly.

A person swung a fist at her, which she easily dodged and returned with a stronger punch, knocking him to the ground. She tightly gripped her bleeding shoulder, hoping the pressure would stop the bleeding. Kakiya saw another pick up what looked like a broken pipe from one of the allies and he started walking towards her.

"Now this can get ugly..." she said, amusing herself.

He swung at her head, but she quickly kneeled down and swiped her legs across his, tripping him and bringing him down. Another one, nearby picked up the pipe and swung it at Kakiya, but only bent and gave way when it met with InuYasha's rock-like hand.

"Real men shouldn't hit woman." InuYasha growled.

One of the guys scoffed, "What's a guy who looks like he's cosplaying going to do to us?" he said as his group of friends started to walk towards him.

InuYasha sighed and went around, giving each one a nice beating, leaving each one with a good share of bruises. He walked towards Kakiya and held out a hand.

"I could have done that myself you know." She smiled as she took his hand, and got up. "I just hope my Pocky sticks aren't crushed. Ah! My hand is too dirty to get one now!" Kakiya looked at her bloodied hand and the Pocky pack in the other.

InuYasha looked around at the gang at his feet and ignored what Kakiya had said about her snack, "And you probably could have, if you were _not _injured and if you were _not_ in your weakest form." He let out a long sigh, "You always seem to get yourself caught up in these types of troubles." InuYasha gazed at Kakiya, studying her unparalleled beauty, even when dirtied with her own blood, 'Why is it that everywhere she goes, she still attracts unwanted attention from men?' he clenched his fists, 'Back then, and even now...' he thought angrily.

"Hey InuYasha..." she looked at him.

"What now?" He noticed that she was looking at her own hands and saw that the one she was using to eat was now dirty with her blood, "You have got to be kidding me. No way."

"But I didn't ask you anything." She grinned sheepishly.

"You want me to feed you." He stated.

"Yup!"

"No."

Kakiya pouted, "At least just one! That one guy ate the one I was going to eat!"

He let out a long sigh then reached into the bag and pulled out a Pocky stick, "Fine. Just one."

He held out the Pocky stick, which Kakiya happily took from his hand with her mouth. She happily nibbled on it while trying to make sure it didn't fall out of her mouth. They started walking towards Kagome, who was waiting patiently for them with a grocery bag in hand.

"You are always there to help me during these troubling times." Kakiya laughed, after finishing her stick.

"What about the times that I'm not there?"

Kakiya looked at the blood on her hand, "That..." she clenched her hands, "That would be when get to I kill the annoying pests."

InuYasha didn't say anything, but he took her pack of Pocky sticks and grabbed all of what was left of them and shoved them in her mouth, earning a glare from her. "You should really change your attitude towards killing things." He muttered.

By the time Kakiya finished choking down the sticks, they've already reached Kagome. InuYasha went up to the grocery bag and picked it up. He glanced over at Kakiya with a hint of sadness in his eyes, 'I see her attitude towards killing has gotten worse.' he thought.

Kagome looked at Kakiya's bloody shoulder and sighed, "Again? Guess I'll have to clean you up again."

Kakiya laughed, and then nodded, "I'm sorry you have to do this."

"Don't worry it. Let's go home." Kagome said as she walked towards her home at the shrine.

Smiling, Kakiya looked up towards the shrine's large staircase a ways ahead of them, "Yes, let's go home."

XXX

(1) Pocky sticks are an Asian snack, more precisely; a Japanese snack. It's a biscuit shaped into thin sticks that are dipped in chocolate or strawberry coating or whatever flavour you chose to buy.

See you.


	5. A Day in the Modern World

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

**Chapter 4**

"I'm back!" Kagome called out when she entered her house.

Kakiya leaned over to InuYasha, "Who is she talking to? Was the house not empty when we left?" she asked him, confused at Kagome's actions.

"She always does this, don't ask me." He told her.

Turning around, she faced the two behind her, "They are usually here by this time. Besides, it's kind of a custom here; it lets people know that you're... well, home again." She smiled.

"I see." Kakiya said, satisfied by her answer.

Kagome quickly went off and soon came back with her medical supplies again. She quickly removed the dirtied bandages and redressed the wound. It was then that they heard footsteps that got louder as they got nearer to them. Kakiya wondered who it was as she stared at the hallway. Kakiya saw that it was a little boy.

"You're back! And InuYasha's here too!" the boy said excitedly and then looked at Kakiya. "Who's that?" he then noticed her clothes and then scooted over to Kagome, whispering in her ear, "Those are your clothes right? Is she from the other side?"

Kagome nodded her head.

Souta then looked at her head, "Aw, but she doesn't have ears like InuYasha." He pouted.

"Souta, don't be rude." Kagome sternly told him when she noticed a vein popping on InuYasha's forehead. "Her name's Kakiya. I just met her myself yesterday, I believe. I brought her over here to this time, isn't that amazing?"

Kakiya smiled at Souta, making him blush ferociously. "Hello there, Souta."

He shyly looked away, "Hi..."

InuYasha smirked at his reaction and was about to comment on his shyness before he caught the evil eye of Kagome who seemed to know what he was about to say. He let out a 'humph' and started walking towards the kitchen, which earned a short giggle from Kakiya.

"Um, dinner's ready in the kitchen." Souta quietly said and ran off towards the kitchen.

Kagome's face lit up, "I guess we went out grocery shopping for nothing." She smiled at Kakiya, "Let's go eat." Kagome disappeared into the kitchen, "Hey mom! InuYasha's here today, along with another person too."

Kakiya followed Kagome into the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, she found that she couldn't take another step into it after seeing who stood there, packing rice into small bowls. "It can't be..."

Upon hearing a forgotten voice, Mrs. Higurashi looked up towards the person that the voice belonged to, "Kakiya." She said softly, "I thought I'd never see you again." She said as tear drops rolled down her eyes.

Kakiya stayed rooted where she was, "My mother...?" she gazed at the crying lady.

Mrs. Higurashi slowly made her way towards Kakiya and wrapped her arms around her, "Yes, it's me... and I am so sorry... I shouldn't have left your side for even a moment at that well..." she whispered.

Kakiya put her good arm on her mother's back, "Do not worry over such things. That was in the past, and I am here now." she stepped away from her mother's embrace.

Wiping away her tears, Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Yes, you're right. I'm just glad I got to see you again. I was beginning to think that you were only a dream..."

"I'm back." She said, remembering what Kagome had told her earlier.

"Now, let's have dinner." Kagome's mom said, pointing to the table. "Grandpa's not here today, he's at an antique club meeting for the week."

Kakiya quickly went to the kitchen sink and washed off her blood from her hands before she took grandpa's seat next to Souta who became really happy with the new seating arrangement. InuYasha took his regular seat and Kagome sat down, looking at her mom.

"Umm... mom, how do you know Kakiya?" asked Kagome.

"Kakiya, are you sure that's your mother?" InuYasha questioned, "You _are_ a half breed... and you lived with my own parents on the other side of the well."

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kakiya, "You're half demon? Now that's amazing! I adopted a half demon in a human society." She smiled at her then looked at InuYasha, "Kakiya was adopted and she fell into the well when she was much younger. I never saw her again after that day."

Kagome clapped her hands together, "That means Kakiya is my sister!"

Souta looked at Kakiya and poked at his food, 'That means she's my sister too...!' he thought happily.

"How come you didn't know she was a half demon?" InuYasha questioned, "She should have displayed some sort of strange powers."

Kakiya laughed, "I didn't know I was until your father told me. My powers didn't develop until much later."

They continued eating like that for the next half hour; happily chatting away as they ate. When they were finished, Kakiya and Kagome helped each other clear up the table while their mother washed the dishes.

"You should go set up another place to sleep in your room, Kagome." Her mother told her, "You will be staying here for another night or two, I presume."

Kagome went upstairs with the two following her. She decided to let Kakiya sleep in her bed with her and have InuYasha sleep wherever, like he usually does. He decided to sleep out on her roof this night and left the two girls in peace in Kagome's room.

"Tomorrow, let's go shopping. And then after that, I want to show you this world." Then she suddenly realized something, "But you probably already know it, since you lived here once."

"That was a long time ago." Kakiya whispered back, "I'd be happy to go with you tomorrow."

"Good." Kagome whispered, feeling her eyes droop, "Good night."

"Good night." Kakiya told her.

She watched as Kagome quickly fell asleep. Kakiya slowly left her bed and lifted the covers back up to Kagome's neck. She then walked towards the opened window and looked up at the starry, moonless sky. Hearing rustles below him; InuYasha looked down at Kagome's window to see Kakiya standing there. She turned around and faced him, stretching out her good arm.

"You want to come up here?"

She nodded and InuYasha grasped her arm and pulled her up towards him. Kakiya laid down beside him and looked up at the dark sky.

"So are you happy?" he asked her.

"What?"

"That you've met your mother again."

Sighing, Kakiya sat up and looked at him, "I am happy. But she's not my real mother."

"At least you've seen her again."

She giggled, "You know what's funny? I'm a lot older than her now."

He let out a short laugh, "That's true."

After a moment of silence, Kakiya spoke up, "What do you plan on doing after the Shikon Jewel is restored and when this 'Naraku' character is dead?"

"I'm going to use the Shikon Jewel to turn myself into a full, fledged demon."

Kakiya laughed, "I wonder if that will be the case when you do get the jewel." She sadly looked at him, "Being a full demon isn't as fun as you'd think it'd be."

"How would you know?"

She sighed, "I just know these things." Kakiya looked into his golden eyes, 'It is also one of the reasons why I must leave you again.' She thought as she clenched her hands, "You like Kagome, don't you?" she asked him, trying to change the mood.

"What?" he spluttered, not prepared for such a question like that.

"I asked you if you liked Kagome or not."

"Well..."

She laughed, "I thought you did."

"I never said anything like that!" he said, his face flushed with a pale red.

Pointing to his face, she grinned, "It's written all over your face."

"No, it's not!" InuYasha turned his face away.

'He's so embarrassed.' Kakiya grinned evilly then gently blew on his ear, almost sending him over the roof.

InuYasha covered his ears with his hands, "Stop doing that!" he yelled at her.

"Alright, I'll stop. Now quiet down before the person in question wakes up."

He reluctantly sat down beside her again, "And what does that have anything to do with me wanting to become a demon?"

"If you become a demon, you'd most likely lose your conscious and start killing everything in sight." She said, turning serious, "You would kill Kagome and your other friends, and other innocent people." She sighed, "It's just not a good thing when you were not born a full demon and posses such a power; it can overwhelm you."

"You act like you know what it would be like to be a full demon."

She laughed, "I could always turn you into a demon, or Kagome into a half breed if you asked me too." She whispered.

His ears perked up, "What?" he asked, even though he clearly heard what she had said.

Kakiya suddenly stood up and walked towards the edge, where the window was, "Nothing, I was only talking to myself." She smiled.

Knowing that she won't say anything else, he got up and walked towards her, "You need help getting back right?"

"Sorry for the trouble." She said as he gently picked her up and jumped towards Kagome's window. He placed her on the floor and hopped up on the window ledge again. "Good night, InuYasha." She said as she slowly climbed into bed beside Kagome.

He nodded and jumped off, returning to the roof. Kakiya soon drifted off into a deep sleep while InuYasha sat on the roof, thinking about that Kakiya had said to herself before letting sleep take over. When the sun rose the next day, the light bathed Kagome's room, lighting up the whole place. Kakiya awoke and saw InuYasha's back. She looked around the room and saw Kagome busily picking out a new set of clothes for her with InuYasha sitting on the bed watching her.

She heard InuYasha sigh when Kagome showed him her pick, "All these clothes look so tight and uncomfortable. How you can put up with wearing it amazes me."

"It's not like you're wearing them!" she snapped.

Kakiya giggled and sat up.

"You're awake! Good morning." Kagome said cheerily.

InuYasha turned around to look at her, but before he could say anything she put a finger to her mouth, "Next time." She mouthed.

"InuYasha, could you leave the room? I need to get Kakiya changed."

He silently obeyed and left the room to go wait downstairs. Kagome got Kakiya to put on another plain tank top and gave her a pair of black cropped yoga pants that went up to her knees.

"This will have to do for now."

The two went downstairs and met up with InuYasha, who was already wearing his cap. They left the house and followed Kagome towards a nearby clothing store. InuYasha patiently waited outside while the two girls went in. Kagome picked out a pair of long white jeans, a brown belt, and a pastel blue floral tank top. Kakiya changed into those clothes after Kagome paid for them. They left the store and Kagome hurried them through the town to an amusement park.

"InuYasha, I don't think even you've ever been here before." She said happily, "And remember, don't attack anything." Kagome told him when she saw him reaching for his sword when a clown came up to them.

The clown gave Kakiya a light green balloon, which she thanked in return. InuYasha took the balloon string and tied it on her wrist. She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"That way, we won't lose you again."

Kakiya laughed, "But if I'm always following behind you, you wouldn't see me anyway."

Kagome looked at the balloon, "Well, at least you won't lose balloon." She giggled.

For the rest of the day, the three of them went on several different rides. At first InuYasha refused to go on another one after his first, but then gave in to Kagome's pleading and went on more with her. Kakiya looked up at the Ferris wheel ride, noticing that it was a two person ride and grinned as she thought up of a mischievous plan. They walked towards it and she looked at the person loading people onto the ride. There wasn't much of a line.

"Let's go on that one." She said, pointing to the ride. She took InuYasha's and Kagome's arm and dragged them towards the door of the passenger car. "These two want to go on." Kakiya said to the person running the ride.

"Of course. Watch your step." The man said.

Kakiya pushed the two inside while the man closed the door behind them and started the ride. She grinned happily at the angry InuYasha and watched as he rose higher and higher.

"Thanks for doing that." She smiled to the man.

The man laughed, "Don't worry about that. I have to do that a lot."

Kakiya left the guy in peace to do his work and went over to a nearby bench and sat upon it. She fingered the string attached to the balloon and smiled to herself, wondering what InuYasha and Kagome were up to at this moment. Although she knew InuYasha wouldn't do anything because of his pride.

Up on the ride InuYasha was angrily staring down at the green balloon floating near Kakiya. "I can't believe the nerve of that woman." He thought.

Kagome laughed, "Oh give it a rest InuYasha."

He sighed and sat down, facing Kagome, "You're right." He studied her, 'Being the human she is, she won't be able to live as long as I would... and if what Kakiya said was true...'

Kagome noticed him staring at her, "What?"

He quickly looked away, "I was just thinking."

"About...?"

InuYasha looked up at her again and held her gaze, "What would you think of becoming a half demon?"

She laughed it off, "Don't be silly. There's no way that I could do that even if I wanted to."

"But what if there was a way that you could?" he said seriously, "Would you do that?"

Kagome thought for a moment, "Hmm, I don't think I'll tell you my answer. It'll be a secret." She smiled, 'But if there was a way that that could happen, without the use of the Shikon Jewel, I would love to.' She thought looking at InuYasha, 'Then maybe I could stay with him for a longer time.'

Down below, Kakiya sat on the bench, gazing up at the evening sky, 'The day's gone by so quickly.' She thought.

Kakiya decided that she didn't want the balloon anymore and worked on trying to untie it from her wrist. She managed to do just that and was now holding the balloon. Kakiya saw a little boy, who sat on the opposite bench from her and was waiting for his mother to return with his ice cream, looking at her green balloon.

"Would you like to have it?" she called out to him.

His face lit up and nodded excitedly. Kakiya got up from her seat and walked up to him. She knelt down in front of him and gently took his hand. She tied the balloon around his wrist, just how InuYasha did to her before.

"Thank you!" he chirped.

Kakiya stood up, "You're welcome."

His mother returned and also thanked her for the balloon before ushering her child away to the exit. He handed him his ice cream, which he happily ate away at. Behind her, InuYasha and Kagome finally got of the ride and were now headed towards her. She walked back to them and greeted them.

"Did you have fun?" she grinned.

InuYasha didn't say anything; only let out a large 'humph' and turned away. They decided to head home now, as it was getting darker. When they arrived to Kagome's home, they quickly ate the dinner her mom prepared for them and went upstairs to go to bed.

Kagome fell asleep quickly as usual, but tonight Kakiya decided to leave InuYasha to his thoughts this night. 'I'll be back to full power when the sun rises again. Then maybe InuYasha and I can have our match like I promised before.' Kakiya thought happily before she drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Adieu.


	6. Sparring with InuYasha

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

**Chapter 5**

Kakiya awoke to the touch of something touching at her hair. "Who is it?" she said lazily, struggling to open her eyes in the bright morning sun.

"It's silver..." she heard a voice say.

"InuYasha?" she properly opened her eyes to see and saw his red robe. She slowly sat and stretched herself out. "What's silver?" she looked at the hair he held in his hands, and rubbed her eyes still sleepy, "Mine?" she was still wondering what was going on.

"Who else's would I be talking about?" he scoffed.

His response brought back her to her senses, "Yours is the same colour too, you know." She looked back at Kagome who was still sleeping peacefully.

Kakiya tucked her back in and pointed to the window. InuYasha nodded and jumped out the window with Kakiya following behind him. They went back up the roof and sat there together, bathing in the sunlight.

InuYasha was still looking at her ponytail, "I've never seen it like this before."

"It's my natural hair colour... but it seems that I didn't get to change it back before you saw." She ran her hand through her silver hair and it turned black as her hand combed through the rest of hair. Kakiya noticed he was still looking, "Does it bother you that much?"

"Why did you change it back to black?"

"It's simpler this way; I won't attract as much attention." She brushed her hair from her wounded shoulder, "And it's easier to move around looking human."

"I guess that makes sense."

Kakiya started to unwind the bandages around her shoulder and observed her unscathed shoulder; it healed perfectly as soon as she turned back. She held the bundle of bandages in her hand and lit it on fire, letting the ash float away in the wind.

"We should get back to our own time today." He stood up and nodded towards the well, "I'm going back ahead of up, make sure you tell Kagome to hurry up."

"Sure thing." She replied.

Kakiya watched him go stood up herself, walking towards the window of Kagome's room, "You're up already?" she asked.

"Yup, I heard you guys moving around up there. I'll be done in a moment. Wait for me by the well." Kagome called out.

Kakiya jumped down from the roof and landed softly on the ground. She made her towards the well and then sat down on the ledge of the well when she got there. Kakiya looked around the shrine; she knew that she wouldn't ever be coming back here again. Only about five minutes passed before Kakiya saw Kagome run out of the house lugging around a large yellow backpack.

'What does she carry in that thing anyway?' she wondered.

Kagome ran towards her, "Alright, I'm ready now." She walked down the steps towards the well, "Let's go."

Kakiya got up from her seat, "You can go first; I can freely cross the well much like you can." She looked back at the door to the well's shed, "Besides, there's something I have to do first."

"Alright then, see you on the other side." Kagome said, jumping into the well and disappearing into the blue light.

Near the door, Mrs. Higurashi stepped away from behind the door, "You knew I was here?"

Kakiya smiled, "I saw you behind Kagome when she left the house." She told her, 'And I can easily sense you're presence.' She thought as she walked up the stairs and greeted her mom.

"It was nice to see you again." She told her.

"I won't be coming back here again." Kakiya told her.

She smiled, "I figured out that much, Kakiya, which is why I came here to see you off." Mrs. Higurashi stepped forward and quickly embraced her long lost daughter, "I'm just glad I got to see you one last time."

Kakiya nodded and stepped away. She watched her mother return to the house. Kakiya closed the door to the shed and walked down the steps. Sitting down on the well's ledge again she gazed at the pair of closed doors.

"Goodbye." She whispered before leaning back and falling backwards into the well.

When she reached the other side of the well, she hopped out to find InuYasha and Kagome there, waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." InuYasha scoffed.

"I had something I had to do first." Kakiya simply replied.

"Well, let's go back to the village. Sango and Miroku might be there waiting for us." Kagome told them.

When they reached the village, they found that both Sango and Miroku had not yet returned. Kakiya told them that it was probably due to Sango's broken blade since that would have taken a longer time to fix.

"We should wait here for them then." Said Kagome.

InuYasha nodded. "Yeah, I guess we should. We have nothing better to do."

"And, I think Kaede's returned. I'm going to talk with her for a while. I still need to get used to the different medicinal herbs here." Kagome smiled and ran off into Kaede's hut, then quickly poked her head back out, "Don't get into any trouble." She said, glaring at the two.

Kakiya grinned evilly, "We'll try..." she quietly said as Kagome's head disappeared back into the hut. She turned towards InuYasha and looked at him, "So now that my powers are back to its fullest, shall we have our little match? To kill time?"

InuYasha grinned, "Of course!"

Kakiya stood there and thought for a moment, "Well I might as well do it."

"Do what?" he questioned.

"You'll see." She said, grinning.

Kakiya held out her hands and three orbs of a pale blue light came out of her hand. They circled them as they grew bigger; soon the two were surrounded by the blue light. They disappeared from the spot they were just standing on and reappeared in the same field that Kagura had fought with them before. She staggered a bit as she stepped away from InuYasha.

'That took more energy than I had originally thought...' Kakiya sighed and straightened herself up, "At least it worked!" she said, grinning.

InuYasha looked around at the broken field, "You can teleport around now?" then he glared at her when he heard her last line, "Are you saying that you could have failed?"

"Umm, we could have been torn apart if I failed." Kakiya grinned, "That was my first time actually doing that!"

He let out a long sigh, "I'm just glad that it didn't."

"Anyway, let's get started!" Kakiya flipped back away from InuYasha. Holding out her right hand, a large, dark sword materialized in her palm. She gripped the sword and pointed it towards InuYasha, "Draw your sword, InuYasha!"

InuYasha complied and unsheathed his great Tessaiga, "If it's a sword fight you want, then a sword fight you will get!"

He heard her giggle, "You may have the first blow, since you are the younger one."

"Well aren't you haughty?" InuYasha held his sword above him, "I'll make you regret that decision! Wind Scar!" he aimed the attack directly at Kakiya.

Kakiya simply stood there and waited for his attack to fly by. InuYasha noticed that she came out unscathed. He wondered how she avoided it without moving, but then noticed her barrier, shimming after the dust settled.

His Tessaiga glowed red, "A barrier, huh? You have so many neat tricks up your sleeve, Kakiya. At least, that will make our fight interesting." He raised his sword over his head again, "Wind Scar!" the blow reached Kakiya in no time and shattered her already weakened barrier.

She looked at him in surprise, "Well, that was quick." Kakiya gripped her sword, "Maybe I underestimated you a little."

Kakiya ran towards him and slashed at him with her blade. InuYasha shielded from the blow with his sword and was now face to face with her. She put her other hand to support her sword and pushed InuYasha back. Kakiya quickly swiped at him multiple times, but each attack got averted by him. He saw her back opened during one of her attacks and swung towards her. Kakiya saw was he was trying to do and whipped around, blocking his sword with hers. However, she didn't have much grip on her footing due to the quick turn, so his strength pushed her far back.

Smiling, she looked at the distance that InuYasha managed to push her back, "Would you look at that?" she said in a mocking tone, "You managed to push me back." She glided two fingers along her blade, charging it with dark electrical energy as it went along, 'Guess I'll have to try a bit harder now.' She thought.

Their swords clashed once again, but this time, InuYasha felt strange. Each time their swords collided, it sent a spark of pain up into his body.

Kakiya grinned, "Maybe I went a bit too far this time." She swung at him at full force, making him fly back towards the tree line.

Kakiya had managed to wound his right arm during the blow. Pulling back she looked at her sword and the dark energy surrounding it disappeared.

InuYasha slowly pulled himself up, "What was that?"

"Each time your sword touched mine, a fragment of my own energy surges into your body, which acts kind of like a small lightning bolt." Kakiya explained.

He looked at his sword, 'What a skill...' he thought and looked up at her, 'Good thing that I'm not her enemy.'

InuYasha ran towards her and swung at her which Kakiya easily blocked with her sword. He noticed that there was not shock in his body anymore.

"I made it go away," Kakiya smiled at him and leaned in closer towards him, "You would have eventually lost all your nerves and could have died if I continued." She quickly touched him, negating any of the effects her dark energy still had on his body.

While their sword clashed, Kagome had finally left the hut after a long talk with Kaede. She noticed that the two were not anywhere to be seen. Kagome began searching the village, but still couldn't find them.

"Where could they be?" she thought out loud.

Suddenly, she heard a large crash and instantly recognized it as InuYasha's Wind Scar.

'They can't be...' she thought, dreading the scenario that might be happening that instant in her head. She looked up towards the sound and what she saw only confirmed her suspicions. "Even though I _clearly_ told them to behave and to stay out of trouble!"

Kagome hopped on her bike that she kept in this era and peddled as fast as she could towards the dust-filled clouds, carrying nothing but her bow and arrows upon her back. 'When I see them...' she thought angrily, 'Oh, they are going to get it.'

Back at the now even more ripped up fields, it could be easily seen that Kakiya had the upper hand. She stood there, sword resting on her shoulder, while InuYasha was kneeling a few metres away from her, covered in bruises and scratches. He had a major wound on one of his legs and his right arm was still bleeding from Kakiya's past attack.

Kakiya glanced at the silver-haired boy, "Hey, are you done yet?" she asked him.

He stood up again and pointed his sword at her, "No... Not yet. Not until I beat you." He attacked her again.

Kakiya studied him while she blocked his blows, "In that condition... I don't think so." She told him.

Once again, she pushed him back and swung at him. He tried blocking it, but that made him fall back. InuYasha was now laying flat on his back with Kakiya looking over him.

She drove her sword into the ground, right next to his face, and leaned on it, "Now are you done?" Kakiya too, was now starting to feel the fatigue moving in.

InuYasha looked up at her and tried moving his sword, but failed to make it budge. "Just give me a minute." He said, breathing hard.

Kakiya laughed, "Whatever you say." She smiled.

Both he and Kakiya suddenly sensed a large purifying aura flying quickly towards them. Kakiya quickly grabbed her sword and stepped in front of InuYasha's injured body. She held her sword up and the arrow pierced through it, shattering it as it purified her dark energy. Kakiya caught the arrow before it hit her shoulder and lazily threw it on the ground beside InuYasha.

"It's Kagome..." InuYasha groaned.

"What is she doing here?" Kakiya said as she watched Kagome storm her way towards them.

Kagome started shouting at them as soon as she was within earshot of them, "I was _wondering_ why it was so quiet out. Then, when I actually went to go check, I found you two _gone_. What next? I hear InuYasha's Wind Scar and I see dust clouds floating into the sky!" she glared at the two and noticed the injured InuYasha then glared at Kakiya, "I can't believe you'd actually do this to him!" she screamed. "Isn't there something called, 'holding back?' Or does it not exist in the world of demons?" Then she noticed her clothes that she gave Kakiya were all dirty and torn up, even her hair was no longer in a pony tail, "And your _clothes_!"

Kakiya looked at herself and then scratched her head, "Umm, sorry?"

"Saying '_sorry'_ isn't going to make InuYasha's wounds disappear nor will it mend your clothes!" Kagome yelled.

Kakiya sat down beside InuYasha, "Hey InuYasha, so I'm guessing we're done now, huh?"

He sighed, "Yes, Kakiya. We're done fighting."

Kakiya grinned and stood up and pointed to InuYasha, the tip of her finger glowing a soft green, "Look Kagome. Sorry." InuYasha glowed the same green for a brief moment before all of his wounds, scars, and blood cleared away. When Kakiya said 'Sorry,' InuYasha returned to the state he was in before their fight started, even his clothes were no longer ripped up nor was there blood that stained it either. Her grinned widened, "I guess saying 'sorry' really did make all his wounds disappear!"

InuYasha jumped up and patted himself, "You're right! They're all gone!" he picked up Tessaiga and sheathed it, "Nice trick, Kakiya." He grinned.

Kagome did a face palm, "I can't deal with the two of you anymore." She sighed. "Let's get back to the village, okay? We can get you a change of clothes there too. And please, no more fighting."

"Can I teleport us back?"

"No." InuYasha said immediately.

"But I need practice..."

Kagome looked at her with confusion, "Teleport? You can do that?"

"Yup." Kakiya replied happily

InuYasha walked over to a stone and picked it up. He tossed it into the air a few times before tossing the stone to Kakiya, who caught it with a puzzled look on her face.

"I want you to send that stone to my hand again, with your teleporting powers."

Kakiya glared at the rock, "But why would I do that? You're standing right there, I could just give it back-"

"Just do it." He cut her off.

"If you say so."

A blue pale orb wrapped itself around the rock and engulfed it. It suddenly disappeared, but then a cracking sound was heard. When Kakiya looked back at her hand, she found crumbles of the stone. InuYasha found a fragment of what used to be his stone left in his palm.

He glared at her, "And you wonder why I don't let you teleport us." he said, holding out the fragmented rock, "Look at this!"

Kakiya looked at the crumbles in her hand and quickly tossed it over her shoulder, "Well, that was because... err... it wasn't living. Yes, right. I can do better with people." She smiled.

InuYasha pulled Kagome to his side, trying to distance them from Kakiya, "We'll just go back on foot. "_You_ can teleport back to the village or whatever; we'll just get there on foot." He turned around and started walking towards the bike, which he quickly picked up and continued on his way to the tree line.

Kakiya let out a sigh. She held out her hand and a few blue orbs come from it. They raced towards InuYasha and surrounded them completely in the blue energy. They circled around Kakiya before engulfing her too in the blue light. They disappeared from the worn fields and reappeared in front of Kaede's hut.

"See, InuYasha? It worked fine..." Kakiya fell forward, but caught herself. She straightened back up again, "We're all here in one piece." She smiled despite her tiredness.

InuYasha set down the bike, which Kagome led away to park elsewhere, "Yeah, except for the person in question." He looked at her, "You look like you're about to faint or something."

"I'm just slightly tired."

Kagome came back and joined into their conversation, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, teleporting always makes me tired, is all. I'm just not used to it yet."

"The sun's setting, let's call it a day and go inside. Hopefully Sango and Miroku come back tomorrow." Kagome told them and went inside Kaede's hut.

Kakiya followed behind her, "Good idea."

Deep within the forest near the site that InuYasha and Kakiya had just fought, Kagura was lurking around, and she watched their fight. 'Interesting... This woman defeated InuYasha so easily...' she pondered. Kagura took a feather from her hair when thrown into the air, it turned into a giant feather on which she rode upon, 'I might be able to use her to kill Naraku... Ah! I'll let them fight it out when I bring her to him. Yes... then finally, I'll be free!'

Kagura was not the _only_ one who was watching InuYasha's match, almost on the opposite end of the forest to where Kagura was hiding, a small human child, Rin, also observed the match. She quickly ran back to the imp demon, who was impatiently waiting for her return.

"What took you so long?" he almost screeched.

"Master Jaken! I heard some load noises and when I went to go look, I saw InuYasha fighting with this human lady! Except she was a strange human, she had strange powers." She told him, excited about what she saw.

Jaken impatiently tapped his foot, "And...?"

Rin looked at him, "Do all humans have powers like that?"

He sighed, "She was probably a demon."

"But she looked so human!" Rin frowned, "She can't be a demon!"

"Believe what you will. Perhaps one day you'll meet her, and then you'd be able to find out then." Jaken pulled on the reins of the two-headed dragon who sat nearby, "Come along now, we can't keep Lord Sesshomaru waiting."

"Yes!" Rin said cheerily. She ran after Jaken, but quickly glanced back before she left, 'I hope I get to meet her one day...' Rin thought.

XXX

.


	7. Kagura Carries out the Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

**Chapter 6**

"Elder Kaede, please come see my child! She has fallen ill and desperately needs your attention!" a young woman cried out.

"Keep your voice down, or else you will wake the children sleeping here." Kaede said, nodding to the resting bodies behind her.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She quickly apologized.

Kakiya, who was already awake and had changed into her clothes that she had in this era, stood up and walked up to Kaede, "Kaede, may I come with you?"

The elderly lady was surprised by her sudden appearance, "Of course you may," she glanced back at the others, "Sorry, we were being loud. We must have woken you up."

"Do not worry, I was already up when the sun rose." She said, waving away Kaede's thought.

"Ah, that's good then." She walked out the door, "Let us go then."

The young lady quickly ran forward to lead Kaede the way to her hut. Kakiya quietly followed behind. Inside the hut, InuYasha woke up to the rustling sound of people leaving the hut. Out of curiosity, he left the hut to and saw Kakiya, who was now wearing her usual attire, following Kaede and a younger woman.

He quickly caught up to her, "Hey," he said, tapping her shoulder, "What are you up to?"

Kakiya looked at him, "Apparently that lady's child is ill. I just wanted to tag along, nothing big.

He glared at her, "Why? Can you cure illnesses now?"

"Yes, something like that." Kakiya smiled.

She heard him sigh, "Is there anything you _can't_ do?"

The question made Kakiya laugh. She thought for a moment, "Hmm... I don't know. So far, I can do anything that I can put my mind to."

"Bah, I bet you'll find something that even you wouldn't be able to do." He retorted.

"You're probably right." They continued following them, "I'll tell you what I can't do when I find out, alright?"

He scoffed, "Don't even bother."

Kakiya merely shrugged, "If you say so."

They finally reached the lady's house. She hastily rushed them in. When they entered, they saw a little girl bundled up in blankets with a cold cloth on her forehead. Kaede went up to the little girl and examined her.

"This girl only has a fever, nothing serious. Just give her time to rest her body, she will be well soon."

The girl's mother sat down beside her, "But how long will that take? Isn't there something you can do to make it go away faster?"

Kaede shook her head, "All illnesses take time to pass."

Kakiya stepped towards them and sat down beside the girl, "Unless someone does something about that." She whispered.

InuYasha heard what she said and silently went closer to the girl, wondering what she was going to do. He watched as Kakiya put a hand over the little girl's head. A foggy white mist came from the girl's head and disappeared as it touched Kakiya's outstretched hand. Kakiya pulled her hand back and stood up, stepping away. The girl's eyes opened, she sat up and the white cloth fell to her lap.

The lady hugged her child, "You're well again!" she looked up at Kakiya, "How did you do that?"

She started walking out the hut, "Some things should just be left unknown." Kakiya whispered as she left the hut.

InuYasha quickly followed behind her. They made their way back to Kaede's hut, but instead of going inside, they walked up the hill behind it and sat upon it.

"I know how you got rid of her fever." InuYasha said after a moment of silence, "And I'm hoping that you didn't do the same with my own injuries that time too."

Kakiya looked over at him, "Oh? You found out my secret?"

He scoffed, "I can smell it all over you. You took that girl's sickness upon yourself, even though you don't look the part."

"Ah, so you did notice." She touched her own forehead and found that it was warmer than usual, "But I can take it better than she could. That girl would have died." Kakiya looked over at InuYasha, "Besides, this virus will not kill me."

"But why do you put yourself through this?"

"I ask myself that a lot too." Kakiya fell back onto the grass, "Oh, and about your wounds. I did not take them upon myself. I can actually heal minor injuries, so do not worry yourself over that. I just can't cure illnesses."

InuYasha sighed and stood up, "I'm going to wake up Kagome; she's been sleeping for too long." He left, jumping down the hill and entered the hut.

Kakiya pulled out a three-leaf clover and looked at it, 'This illness is going to take a while to recover from...' she threw the clover into the air and watched it flutter down, 'What a strange human virus this is.' She thought and sat back up again when she heard Kagome and InuYasha leave the hut. Kakiya then got up and walked down the hill to meet up with them.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" she asked them.

"Well, Sango and Miroku aren't back yet..." Kagome looked at InuYasha, "And I don't think this guy's going to wait another night."

InuYasha frowned, "It's their fault for being so late."

Kagome sighed, "That's true." She suddenly looked up and was now looking around, "There's a jewel shard near here."

"Where?" InuYasha asked.

She pointed to the trees, towards the well, "It's up there, in that forest."

"Let's go then." He knelt down, "Get on."

Kagome quickly climbed on, grabbing her bow and arrows with her. Kakiya looked at them in amusement. She saw him quickly glance back at her. She smiled and waved him off, silently telling him to go. He jumped off towards the direction of the jewel shards.

"Now, how should I get myself there...? Teleport... no; too tiring... Jump like InuYasha?" she giggled to herself. "I think I'll fly then."

She lifted herself into the sky with a pair of wings that she made invisible and flew towards InuYasha with great speed. Kakiya quickly caught up to him and was now flying behind him.

"InuYasha."

"What?" he looked behind him and saw Kakiya flying, which almost made him loose balance and fall. "How... what... since when could you... fly?" he was at a loss of words.

Kakiya did a small flip in the air, "A while back." And flew up beside InuYasha.

"Are you using magic or something?" he asked, remembering all her weird skills.

Kagome noticed a pained look grow across her face, "Ah... it's nothing like that."

Kagome gently tugged on InuYasha's ear, "Stop questioning her." She whispered, "It looks like she doesn't want to talk about it."

"How do you know?"

"Just look at her expression." She quietly told him.

He glanced over and noticed Kakiya's gaze was fixed on the ground below her. It was a sad expression that she wore on her face.

"Hey, Kakiya..." he started.

"I'm going ahead," she said, cutting him off. She flew forward and glanced back at them, "I'll show you later, after this." Kakiya whispered.

"Show us what?"

Kagome noticed the dust oddly moving around below Kakiya as she flew along. Once in a while a large dust cloud would gather in a circle, it looked just like how when a bird flapped its' wings near the ground. Soon, she disappeared into the trees, and they could no longer see her.

"InuYasha... do you think she has a pair of wings?"

He laughed, "Kagome, I know she has weird powers and all, but have wings is just pushing it a little. Besides, most demons don't have wings, and if they did, they wouldn't be invisible."

"Well... Kakiya's not necessarily a demon, is she?"

He never thought of that, "That's what she's trying to find out, isn't it?"

"That's true. I hope she does find out soon. Although she doesn't seem to match any of the things I've seen in this world so far. Maybe she's part of a different world?"

"You're thinking too much."

She laughed as InuYasha picked up the pace, "I guess you're right."

They heard several large crashes and knew that Kakiya had already started fighting. When they reached there they found a large demon laying there, decapitated. They looked around and saw a blood soaked Kakiya, standing on the large decapitated demon head with Kagura, being held up by her neck. Kagura was struggling under Kakiya's grip, but couldn't fight back because her fan was on the ground, far from her.

"What happened here?" Kagome said, looking at the horrible sight.

Kakiya noticed that InuYasha and Kagome had finally come, "You're late." She said and threw Kagura to the ground. She jumped down towards them and held out a jewel shard; already purified.

Kagome climbed off of InuYasha and took the purified jewel shard, "Did you do this?" she looked at the shard, "It's already purified."

She simply shrugged and walked back towards Kagura. InuYasha quickly jumped in front of her, blocking her way.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"We need her _alive_ if we want her to be able to bring us to Naraku."

Kakiya thought for a moment, and then raised her hand to her shoulder. A small blue, icy orb started to form, "That's true, but I also want to meet this Naraku." The orb grew larger as she talked, "He sounds like an interesting person."

InuYasha watched as the orb grew a tennis ball-sized sphere, "Interesting in a bad way."

In a fluid movement that even InuYasha almost missed, Kakiya threw the ice ball towards Kagura. He whipped around to look at Kagura, who was now shrouded in a frosty mist.

"Don't worry," Kakiya told him, when she noticed he was about to complain about her actions, "I just don't want our guide to run away."

The mist cleared away and he noticed that Kagura's legs were firmly frozen to the ground below her. The two quickly made their way towards her.

"This ice won't last long... I'm not so good at controlling water." Kakiya quickly whispered to InuYasha as they walked along, "So be prepared."

"I know."

Kakiya looked down at Kagura, "Could you bring us to Naraku?"

Kagura scoffed, "So now you plan on being all nice and polite. You almost killed me before."

"Answer my question." Kakiya lazily lit a fire in her hand, "Oh, but I won't take no as an answer."

"I was originally here to bring you to Naraku."

"Oh?" Kakiya kneeled down beside her and brought the fire to the block of ice freezing her legs, "I guess I should free you then."

InuYasha watched as the ice slowly melted, "Can't you just make it disappear?"

Kakiya continued to melt away the ice, making the fire in her palm larger, "The way that I made the ice in the first place was by gathering the water particles in the air and then freezing them with concentrated cold air. So now, I must reverse what I did before. I cannot just make things appear and disappear, InuYasha."

"But it looks like you did."

"Everything isn't always as it appears, InuYasha." Kakiya stood up when she finished melting the ice, but quickly healed Kagura before she stood up. "Lead the way, Kagura."

Kagura slowly got up then went to go pick up her fan, "I will. But InuYasha is not allowed to follow. I only have orders to bring you... and I might as well bring Kagome too, since she holds the jewel shards and can see them." She plucked a feather from her hair and threw it into the air. The feather turned into a giant feather and Kagura jumped on it. "We will fly there. The priestess may ride with me, since you already know how to fly." Kagura glared at InuYasha, "If you follow us, I will drop the priestess." She studied his reaction, 'Knowing him, he'd probably follow us anyway... too bad for Naraku.'

Kakiya nodded and lifted up into the air. She quickly flew towards Kagome, "I know you plan to follow us, just don't get noticed." She quickly whispered when she flew by InuYasha.

"Obviously." He retorted.

Kakiya gently picked up Kagome and dropped her onto Kagura's feather. "Lead the way." She said emotionlessly.

The wind quickly picked up speed as Kagura rode over it on her giant feather. Kakiya lazily followed behind her, keeping a large distance between them. Below, InuYasha stealthy and quickly followed Kagura closely behind while staying on the ground. On the way, InuYasha met up with Sango and Miroku, who were lazily eating by a tree. He filled them in while they followed him.

"Are you sure Kagura's not leading them into a trap?" Sango said, worried for Kagome.

"Who the hell cares? As long as we find Naraku, that's all that matters. Besides, I can get them out of any trap, no problem."

"If you say so." She said, unconvinced.

They followed InuYasha for a while longer, occasionally stopping and hiding for a while before starting up again.

"Say, InuYasha, why are we always hiding?" he looked up at Kagura's giant feather floating in the distance.

"I told you, I was not allowed to come, that was apparently her condition. Heh, but she probably suspects that I would follow along, or else she wouldn't care to watch the ground to see if I am here or not." He looked at the distant feather, "We have to catch up; I can barely see them. If we keep this pace up, we will lose our only trail to Naraku."

InuYasha started picking up his pace. Kirara originally was just running beside Sango in her little form, but transformed into her larger form when Sango asked her to. Sango, Miroku and Shippo rode Kirara as she flew alongside InuYasha. They quickly caught up to Kagura and were now directly below her; tailing her closely so that they wouldn't get behind again.

XXX

Ciao.


	8. We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

**Chapter 7**

Rin was riding on Ah-Un's back, who was steadily pacing along the ground, when she noticed someone in the air in the distance. When she got a bit closer, she recognized that the person flying was the same woman who she saw fighting InuYasha earlier.

"Master Jaken?" she asked as she looked down at Jaken walking beside her.

"What is it, Rin?" he looked up at the human child.

"The lady that was fighting InuYasha is flying around up there, what do you suppose she's doing?"

"Don't be silly." He looked up and saw what Rin was talking about. Then he noticed Kagura's familiar giant feather, "Maybe she's following that wind sorceress."

"Ah-Uh, follow that lady up there!" he grunted in reply and took to the skies, quickly flying past Jaken.

Sesshomaru, who was on his way to meet up with Rin and Jaken, saw Rin fly in the sky on Ah-Un. He quickly made his way through the forest and found Jaken.

"Jaken."

"Yes my lord?" he shivered, scared to think what the great dog demon might do to him for not stopping Rin from leaving.

"Where is Rin going?"

Jaken gulped, "She's following the lady she saw fighting InuYasha."

'Fighting with InuYasha...?' Sesshomaru quickly took off after Rin, leaving a confused Jaken behind. The cool breeze that blew around him brought the scent of the people flying ahead of him, 'This scent...'

Kakiya sensed the presence of a human following behind her. She turned around and found a little girl ridding on a two headed dragon, flying towards her. Kakiya stopped following Kagura and waited until she came closer. She also noticed a faint aura coming from a strong demon, but ignored it since it wasn't her current priority.

"Why are you following us? And little human girls like you should not be riding on large demons, such as this one. Are you not scared?"

"This demon has a name, it's Ah-Un and I do not fear demons; I think bandits are much scarier." Rin told her while studying the lady in front of her, 'She's really pretty...' she thought, captivated by her looks. Then she shook the thought away and focused her attention on Ah-Un's scales, "Who are you and why did I see you fighting with InuYasha?"

"So you were the human child I sensed when I fought him. You were watching from the trees, were you not?" Kakiya watched the child, "My name is Kakiya, and my fight with InuYasha was merely a play fight, there was no harm in a little match."

"My name is Rin." She told her, and then shyly looked at her again, "So... are you a demon?"

Kakiya laughed, "I get asked that a lot. I am what you can call a half-breed."

"But how?" she protested, "You look so much like a human!"

"That's what I intended." She smiled, "Now, could you tell me why you are following me?"

Rin shyly looked away, 'I just wanted to talk with you...' she thought, then noticed Kagura's feather. She quickly thought up of an idea on the spot, "Umm... I wanted to know why you were following Kagura."

Kakiya's expression turned cold, "You know who Kagura is?" she stared at the human girl, 'Can this child, Rin, be an accomplice of Naraku?' she thought.

The child gasped, "Are you perhaps getting led to where Naraku is?"

"What?" she asked taken back by her sudden question, 'So she's Naraku's enemy too? My... that man has a lot of people after him.' She giggled.

"You are, aren't you?"

"And what if I am?"

Rin frowned, "No! You should stay away from evil people like him!" she flew in front of her, "You go back, and I'll follow her. Lord Sesshomaru needs to know where he is so he can defeat Naraku."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kakiya questioned.

Rin let out a giant grin, "He's the greatest person you'll ever meet!" she told her, excitedly. "Maybe you can meet him too! But for now, please excuse me; I need to follow Kagura before she disappears." Rin tried to fly past Kakiya, but was stopped by her.

"You should not follow her. You will only get yourself killed."

"I won't die; Lord Sesshomaru will come and save me!"

Kakiya glared at her, "And what if said person does not appear?"

"He will!" she protested.

A dark sword appeared in her hand, "Let's test out that theory, shall we? If he comes this moment and strikes me down, you may pass." Kakiya swung at the dragon, but it quickly flew to the side.

Rin let out a shriek, "What are you doing?"

"Do not worry, I will not harm you. But I will not promise the same thing to your demon, since I suspect it will heal faster than you if injured." Kakiya swung at them again, but they avoided it once more.

Kakiya raised her sword again and was about to cut at them, but a green energy ball flew right at them. She quickly got in front of Ah-Un and the child, shielding them. The blast hit her sword, but her dark blade broke. Thinking quickly, she made a barrier around her body, but it was not strengthened in time and the blast hit her square in her stomach. It knocked her back onto Ah-Un's back and Rin was holding onto her robe, not letting go, afraid that lady would slip off Ah-Un's back and drop to the ground.

"Lady Kakiya, are you okay?" Rin asked, looking at her bloody gut.

Kakiya looked up at the child and tried to work out a smile, "I'm surprised you would call me that after testing you and this demon. I'm sorry." She coughed up blood. "Where did this attack come from? It was such a powerful attack."

Rin looked at the shadow closing in on them. Following her gaze, she saw a familiar figure flying straight towards them. The person had their sword drawn and was staring at her with a deathly glare. Kakiya quickly dropped off of Ah-Un and was now hovering in front of it.

"So the strong demonic aura I sensed earlier came from him..." she looked down at her stomach, which was now slowly healing. Kakiya held out her hand and another dark sword formed, 'I guess I should brace myself.' She thought.

The person neared and Kakiya recognized him as the same man who saved her from the bandit Onigumo many years earlier. She lowered her sword in awe, and wondered if it was, in fact, the same man. Sesshomaru flew towards Kakiya and swung at her. She blocked his sword with her own, but already she could feel his power surging through her own sword and electrifying her hands. Cracks started to form in her blade.

'This man is very strong...' Kakiya struggled to push him back, but failed, 'I think he might be stronger than me...' Kakiya shifted to the side just as her sword broke once again, 'No, he's a lot stronger than I am.' She thought.

He swung at her again and this time, nicked the flesh on her leg before Kakiya could completely dodge his attack. Sesshomaru quickly brought up his sword and was now pointing it at her throat.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Don't kill her! She didn't mean any harm." Rin cried out.

He glared at Kakiya, "So we meet again." He simply stated.

Kakiya smiled, "Yes, and what a pleasing encounter this was. Let me introduce myself this time, my name is Kakiya." She slowly backed away from his sword, which he swiftly tucked away, "I'm sorry for attacking those two." Kakiya told him, nodding to Rin and Ah-Un then looked into Sesshomaru's golden eyes, "And I don't think I've ever properly thanked you in the past. So, thank you for saving me from those bandits." Kakiya did a small, quick bow and looked up at him again.

Rin looked at Kakiya and then at Sesshomaru, "My Lord, I didn't know that you knew such a beautiful lady and even saved her too!" Rin giggled then realized what she had just said, 'Ah... maybe I should have kept that to myself,' she thought when she saw him stare at her.

"You have changed a lot." Kakiya said to him, remembering what he looked like when he was younger.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to her, "I'm not the only one." He answered, noticing her enchanting beauty when Rin mentioned it.

He noticed her quickly glancing behind her, "Please pardon my abruptness, but I must get going before my guide is completely gone from my senses." Kakiya looked at Rin before she left, "Perhaps we shall meet again, and we shall have more fun then. I'm sorry for the horrible greeting I gave you. I'll leave you with better memories next time, I promise." She smiled and pat Rin on her head before quickly flew away.

"Make sure you keep your promise!" Rin called to her as she flew away.

Kakiya simply raised her hand, indicating that she heard what Rin said.

"Where is she headed?" Sesshomaru asked Rin.

"She said something about following Kagura to where Naraku was." She answered, still watching Kakiya's distant shadow and then steered Ah-Un towards that direction, flying after her before she lost sight.

Sesshomaru silently flew beside Rin while following the distinct scent of Kakiya's sweet blood. He saw the girl enter a small cave a ways ahead. Sesshomaru slowly landed in the trees below and told Rin to stay there and wait for him.

"Will you bring Kakiya back with you?" she asked, excitedly.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, "Why are you so fixated on someone you just met?"

Rin looked puzzled, "I don't why... she just seems... lonely..." she whispered.

"Lonely?"

She put a finger to her temple, "I can see it in her eyes, they are very similar to my own before I met you," she giggled, "It makes me want to stay with her so she's not lonely anymore."

He said nothing and walked towards the cave. When he came, he saw his little brother's human companions enter the cave. InuYasha stood there, waiting while he glared at Sesshomaru, who was slowly making his way up towards the cave.

"Why are you here?" InuYasha demanded.

Sesshomaru simply ignored him and walked passed him.

He stared at his older brother, and then quickly ran ahead of him, passing Sesshomaru, disappearing into the darkness. InuYasha followed the scent of Kagome and eventually found an ugly scene. Both Kakiya and Kagome looked to be unconscious while suspended in the air and being held in the grip of thorny vines. The scent of Kagome's blood reached his nose. He saw Kagome's white shirt was stained with blood; her own blood. InuYasha noticed the large plant monster the vines were connected too. The plant was holding Kagome right above its wide gaping, teeth-lined mouth.

"Kagome!" InuYasha drew Tessaiga and raised it above his head, "Wind Scar!"

A large barrier appeared, blocking his attack from reaching the plant. A thick, thorn covered vine came out from the ground, under InuYasha, and smashed him into the rock wall behind him. The thorns scrapedacross InuYasha's flesh and left small scratches on it.

He wiped a drop of blood from his scratched cheek, "Ha! You think this will do any good? These are only small scratches!" He looked up at the unconscious Kakiya, "I'm disappointed in you Kakiya I can't believe you let this measly plant bring you down." InuYasha felt his eyes droop, "What is this...?" he felt his strength quickly leaving him. 'What's happening?' he thought.

Kagura, who was quietly sitting on a large root before, was now laughing, "Poor InuYasha, this measly plant has also managed to poison you! You will soon fall unconscious like these two and will be eaten up by this plant!"

"You damned witch!" InuYasha tried to lift Tessaiga, but only fell over and collapsed on the floor.

Sango and Miroku finally came into the scene. "Sorry we are late, the caves were... well let's just say they were difficult to navigate through."

Sango threw her hiraikotsu, which was coated with her own poison that she had prepared, at the vines holding Kagome and Kakiya, cutting them free. Kirara quickly flew towards them and caught both Kagome and Kakiya, but Kakiya's body slipped off and fell towards the plant's main body. The plant demon caught Kakiya in a pod-like projection, enclosing her in a thorny barrier and then brought her in closer to its body.

Miroku ran towards InuYasha and quickly sheathed his dull Tessaiga. He pulled InuYasha's unconscious body up so that he was propped up against his own back. He quickly dragged InuYasha towards the exit, "Sango, let us leave for now." Miroku quickly told.

Sango jumped on to Kirara and held Kagome in place, "What about Kakiya? We can't just leave her!"

"We have to bring these two to safety; we can't risk all of their lives just to save another." Miroku looked back at Sango, "We'll come back after we get them out of her. Besides, I'm sure Kakiya can handle things by herself." Miroku ran off into the cave.

She sighed and Kirara flew after him, "Yes... of course a person can handle themselves when they're unconscious... because that makes perfect sense." She said sarcastically to herself.

Kagura only watched them go; she didn't care about them, since she got what she was originally after. Walking across the plant's thick vines and made her way over to the pod that contained Kakiya's body. She pulled out a feather from her hair and it transformed into a giant feather. The pod opened up and dropped Kakiya onto the feather. Just as Kagura was about to jump on to it, a green ball of energy flew towards her and smashed her into the rock wall behind her, knocking her out instantly.

The giant feather shrunk and the unconscious Kakiya fell through the air, headed towards the giant spikes on plant demon's body. Sesshomaru quickly caught the falling girl before she was impaled on one of the spikes. The demon swung his thorny vines at Sesshomaru, but he easily cut the plant demon in half with his energy whip. He exited the mountain and made his way back to forest with Kakiya still in his arms.

XXX

Poky Poke Poke.


	9. What Happened in the Cave & Mommy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

**Chapter 8**

"Miroku, we should go back now," Sango told him after she gently placed Kagome's unconscious body on the ground.

Miroku glanced at InuYasha's body, which was next to Kagome, before looking back to the cave, "Looks like we don't need to." He said, pointing to the entrance.

Sango looked at the entrance to find Sesshomaru carrying Kakiya. She watched him carry her towards the forest and disappear. "I guess we can leave her with him for now, but we'll have to tell InuYasha about this when he wakes up."

He thought for a moment, "Or we can tell him that she just left on her own accord."

"We'll see."

In the forest, Rin finally saw Lord Sesshomaru and excitedly ran over to him. She then noticed Kakiya in his arms, all tattered up, "What happened to Lady Kakiya? Can't we bring her with us? You can't just leave her here!"

"Rin, if I wanted to leave her here, I would have left her in the cave." He carried Kakiya to Ah-Un and carefully sat her upon him.

Rin giggled at her own foolishness, "Oh. That makes sense." Rin climbed up on top of Ah-Un and stared at her unconscious form and wondered if she was going to be alright.

Sesshomaru looked at the unconscious girl and wrapped all of them in his blue light and teleported them to where Jaken. Jaken was surprised at his sudden appearance, but it was cut short because Sesshomaru teleported them all once again to one of his nearby castles.

Only a few hours later, the poison was finally wearing off and InuYasha regained his conscious. "Kagome...?" he whispered and looked around for her.

"Sango, I think he's awake now." Miroku went over to where InuYasha and sat down beside him, "How do you feel? Do you need water or anything?"

InuYasha quickly regained his composer and quickly unsheathed his Tessaiga, but then realized he wasn't in a cave anymore. He quietly put his sword away and studied his surroundings. He spotted Kagome resting beside him, but failed to find Kakiya anywhere. "Did Kakiya go off somewhere?" he asked.

Sango looked at Miroku, who sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Ah... about her..."

Miroku scratched his head, "You see... we kinda left her in the cave..."

"You _what_?"

"Wait, InuYasha, calm down. We only left her there because we couldn't carry both you and Kagome. Besides, Kakiya's not there anymore." Sango told him reassuringly.

InuYasha sat down, "That's good you scared me..."

"Yea... she's with Sesshomaru now." Miroku said quietly.

InuYasha stood up and was bewildered, "Sesshomaru? You left her with _him_?"

Sango shyly smiled, "I didn't think Sesshomaru would save her either, but he was carrying her out of the cave in his arms. I don't think he would do anything to her."

Miroku nodded in agreement, "But you've got to admit, they look good together."

InuYasha snapped at Miroku's statement, "Sesshomaru hates half-breeds as much was he does humans." He said bitterly though his teeth, "You guys stay here with Kagome, I'm going to go get Kakiya." He quickly jumped away before the two of them could say anything more.

Miroku face palmed himself, "Maybe we should have just told him that she left to go somewhere."

"Too late for that now."

At Sesshomaru's castle, Kakiya was resting on a futon on the floor. The moon's pale lights came in through the rice-paper door and hit Kakiya's sleeping face, waking her up.

'Where am I?' she thought to herself.

She looked beside her and saw Rin sleeping on the edge of her futon with her head resting on Kakiya's leg. She smiled and took her blanket and pulled it over Rin, being careful not to wake her. Kakiya got out of bed and looked herself and saw that she was cleaned up and now wore a plain, white robe. She left the bed and slid opened the paper doors, quietly closing it behind her. Kakiya noticed that she was on the second floor of the building. She looked down at the grass below her and thought of going down to lay upon it, but decided against it as she turned her attention to the beautiful waxing crescent. Kakiya tried to remember what happened earlier that day.

"_Are you coming or not?" Kagura demanded._

_Kakiya and Kagome just nodded and followed her into the mountain. They kept on walking behind her until Kakiya stopped._

"_What's wrong?" Kagome whispered._

"_Kagura, why are you leading us to Naraku so easily?" Kakiya questioned her suspiciously._

"_You will find out when you meet him." Kagura said bitterly and continued to walk further into the tunnel._

_Kakiya said nothing and continued to walk on beside Kagome. They kept on walking for a while until Kagura stopped. Kakiya looked ahead and saw the interior of the large cave, also taking note of the large plant roots and vines that here hanging all over the place. The plant body had a giant red flower that had something that looked like a mouth positioned in the center of it._

"_We are here." Kagura told them in a monotone voice._

_Kakiya looked around, 'What a strange demonic aura that's coming from this cave... perhaps it is from Naraku...?'she thought._

"_Where is," Kagome indicated with her hands, "here?"_

_Suddenly a vine broke away from the wall and flew towards Kagome's throat, but Kakiya immediately formed a sword in her hand and pinned the vine to the ground before it touched Kagome. Kagome quickly drew an arrow and pointed it at Kagura._

"_What was that?" Kagome yelled at her._

_Kagura smirked, "Just a friendly welcome."_

_More vines shot at them. Kagome shot some of them down while Kakiya sliced the rest down. Kagura watched them with amusement. A large root came beside her and she sat on it and the root started to move back to the plant; out of the danger of the vines trying to whip the other two. Kakiya heard Kagome scream and saw that the vines had caught her. The more she struggled, the deeper the vines were digging into her flesh. Kagome could only stand there helplessly while her blood trickled down her body. Kakiya hurried over to her and tried to cut away the vines, but these vines were too thick and it was hard to cut. Frustrated, Kakiya formed a ball of fire in her hand and was about to burn away the vines, but then a large root come and smacked her hand making the flame die._

_"__Don't you know plants hate fire Kakiya?" Kagura laughed._

_Kakiya ignored the wind witch and made another fire ball. She lit the vines that held Kagome and freed her._

_Kagome looked at herself and noticed that she was not burnt "How did you do that?" Kagome asked._

"_I can control the direction of my flame." Kakiya looked around and saw Kagome's broken bow and arrows. She quickly formed a red bow and arrows in the air and indicated to Kagome to take them._

"_Oh, I forgot to mention, if these thorns pierce your skin, its special poison will enter your blood stream and will make you unconscious for a few hours." Kagura told them with another laugh._

_Kagome shot an arrow at Kagura, who protected herself with the plant's many vines. The vine she shot lit up into a blaze as the plant demon screeched out with fury. Kagome glanced at Kakiya who merely grinned back. Kagome smiled and kept on firing more arrows at the vines, watching them all burst into flames. Soon, fatigue took over her and she found her eyes dropping. The plant wrapped its thorny vines around her once more as she fell unconscious. The bow and arrows dropped from her body and disappeared before they hit the ground._

"_Looks like the priestess has already fallen." Kagura laughed._

"_What?" Kakiya looked over and saw Kagome's limp body wrapped around in vines._

_The plant demon took Kakiya by surprise by grabbing her foot and dragging it underneath the rocky stone. With one foot firmly lodged into the ground, Kakiya struggled to get footing and a proper flame gathered in her hand. The vine quickly slapped the flame away and wrapped Kakiya hands to her back. The demon dug its vein into her leg; Kakiya could already feel its foreign poison flowing through her blood stream. She tried to light herself on fire, but sleepiness was quickly taking over._

"_It's useless Kakiya! I have you now, the poison's got to you!" Kagura laughed again._

'_That laugh...' Kakiya thought, 'is dreadfully annoying.'_

_Kakiya fell over onto the rocky ground. She felt new vines tighten around her as its thorns dug into her flesh. She looked at Kagome in front of her, who was now being carried towards the plant's main body. Kakiya fell unconscious, but not before seeing Kagome being moved closer to the plant's mouth which opened to reveal its large sharp teeth._

The cool night wind blew through her hair, brining her back from her thoughts. Kakiya noticed a waterfall in the distant, not too far away from the castle that she was staying in. Deciding to go bathe in its water, she flew over to the waterfall and jumped into the deep spring. Everything was illuminated by the moon's white light and the roaring sounds of the fall filled the area. As she was swimming around, she noticed that she had left her night gown on and laughed at her own mistake. Kakiya floated on her back as she watched the fireflies dance around her.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was talking a walk; something he normally does when he has no need for rest. He was headed towards the waterfall. Sesshomaru knew about it, of course, whenever he returned to his castle he always took time to visit the small falls to watch the fireflies; his guilty pleasure. When he neared the falls, he noticed strange movements in the water. Wondering what it was, he quietly crept closer to the water's edge, staying hidden within the shadows. He found Kakiya there, lying in the water, smiling while the fireflies circled around her. In that moment, she looked like a beautiful water nymph who decided to come out and play with the fireflies.

Kakiya suddenly sat up, noticing the new scent that the breeze brought to her. She looked over to the place where the scent came from in time to see Sesshomaru step out from the shadows. "I didn't think that I'd met you here."

He stepped out towards the water's edge and the fireflies came to his side as if he was their master, "Likewise."

Kakiya slowly got out of the water, drying herself as she reached dry land. She stood in front of Sesshomaru and did a small curtsy, greeting him properly. "I am assuming that it was you who saved me from that demon. Thank you."

He looked towards the group of rocks beside them and they both sat down, "That demon was weak."

"And I was careless." She leaned back on her arms and looked up moon. "But it seems that you are always the one to rescue me." She whispered.

Sesshomaru only turned to watch her, staying silent.

Kakiya turned back to look at him, "You know, after you scared away that Onigumo, I snuck out of the castle frequently... to look for you." She said quietly.

"Why?" he simply asked, locking on to her amethyst eyes with his own golden gaze.

His gaze held hers for a moment before she could answer him, "I... When I saw you for the first time I was..." she paused, looking for the right worlds to use, "captivated; enchanted. I just couldn't stop thinking about..." she drifted off, not wanting to finish. "I wanted to see you again, even if it was only for a moment, but I never did."

Many memories of his younger days flashed in his head. He remembered watching the same girl he had saved crawling out of the hole in the wall and began searching. He knew who she was searching for, but he didn't want to let her see him; only watching her from afar. The girl also allured him; he had felt a strange attraction to her since the day he met her. He decided to keep an eye her, and to his delight, whenever he returned to the castle that his detested younger brother stayed at, he always found the same girl coming out to look for him. Sesshomaru's face slightly twisted when the bitter memory of the day he arrived at the castle and the girl no longer came out, no matter how long he waited.

Drifting back to reality, Sesshomaru realized that the older version of the young girl in his memory was intently staring at him, "What?"

His sudden question surprised her; Kakiya quickly looked away, "Nothing." After a moment of silence, she spoke again "I should go back now," then she made a small gasping sound, "That castle belongs to you!" Kakiya turned to the lord, "I'm sorry that-"

Sesshomaru cut her off, "I brought you there. You do not need to apologize."

He got up and headed towards the castle. Kakiya quickly stood up and followed him. The two enjoyed each other's silent company, as they walked back to the castle.

When they reached the castle, Sesshomaru stopped and turned back to look at Kakiya, "Tomorrow at noon, come to the castle's back yard, you will find me there. I wish to fight you."

A puzzled look grew on her face, but she shook it away, "You will find me there, Lord Sesshomaru."

He was walking towards the door before he paused and stopped again, "You may call me Sesshomaru." Then entered his castle and disappeared into the darkness.

Kakiya watched him go, and then flew up towards the second floor to enter her room. She found Rin standing there outside her room, staring out at the forest.

"You are still awake?" Kakiya asked softly as she walked towards her.

Rin jumped in surprise when she heard the voice. She looked at Kakiya who was now giggling, trying to work out an apology while doing so. "I woke up and saw that you were gone. I was worried..."

Kakiya kneeled down and looked at the girl at eye level; she put a hand on Rin's head, "I'm sorry to have worried you, I was just out... exploring."

Rin frowned, "Why? You won't be able to see anything at night."

Kakiya was brought to a laugh again, "Then, will you join me tomorrow morning? We shall go and then you can show me what I missed." She smiled.

A large grin grew on the younger girl's face, "Of course!"

Standing up, she took Rin's hand in her own, "Let's go back to bed now. You can sleep with me tonight."

"Okay!"

Sliding open the rice doors, the two entered the room. Kakiya quickly tucked the girl in and slid in beside her. She pulled Rin into a hug to find that Rin was cold, 'How long was she standing there, waiting for me?' she wondered.

"Hey..." Rin quietly said(1).

"Hmm?"

Rin clenched at the blankets, "May I call you..." she stuttered.

Kakiya could feel her heating up. She smiled to herself and gently pried the blanket from Rin's small hands, "What is it?" she softly asked her.

"I know I haven't been with you for a long time, but... may I call you 'Mommy'?" she was red now, from embarrassment, "I mean, if you don't like that I-"

Kakiya put a finger to her lips, "If that is what you wish to call me, I will allow you to call me 'Mommy'."

Rin smiled and cuddled in closer to Kakiya, "Mommy," she whispered.

Kakiya couldn't help but smile herself, "Yes?"

The little girl yawned, "Mommy..." she repeated, sleepily.

"Yes?"

"Good night, Mommy."

"Good night to you too, Rin."

Rin fell asleep right after she heard her new mommy say her name. From that moment on, she decided that she needed to make her say her name for often; she looked the sound of Kakiya's voice when she said her name.

XXX

(1) I kinda stole this idea from Gakuen Alice, the Mikan and Narumi part from the anime. -.-'

I like purple and pine cones.


	10. Sparring with Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

**Chapter 9**

InuYasha was running through the trees, following the scent of his older brother and Kakiya. It was the sickly sweet scent of her blood mixed with the overwhelming strong scent of his brother. His nose crinkled as he continued on the trail of the two. Following behind him were his companions; despite what InuYasha had told them to do earlier, they decided to follow anyway after Kagome had woken up.

"Wait up!" Kagome called from Kirara's back.

Miroku quickly caught up to InuYasha and was now running beside him, "Why are you in such a rush? I'm sure that she's fine."

Kirara now caught up too and was flying over InuYasha. Shippo hopped onto Kirara's head, "She should be because that girl Rin always follows him around and she's still alive."

"That bastard of a demon, you never know what he's thinking; he might decide to kill her at any time." InuYasha growled.

Miroku smirked, "I think that someone's a little jealous..." he swiftly avoided a blow by InuYasha by jumping away, "Besides," he grinned, "I bet he already patched her up all nice a tidy by now; no more wounds or anything." He only gained a growl from InuYasha as a reply, he sighed, "Just stop worrying over nothing; I'm sure that Kakiya can handle herself."

At the castle, Rin had woken up. She saw Kakiya was still sleeping beside her, with an arm wrapped around her own shoulder. She tried to more her arm gently, not to wake her up, but failed as Kakiya felt it and awoken. Kakiya slowly sat up, yawning while rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. Beside her, Rin quickly got up, out of the futon and went to the wardrobe in the room. She pulled out a pastel purple yukata and handed it to Kakiya when she finished folding the futon away. Kakiya opened the large rice paper doors that led to the outside and breathed in the fresh morning air before turning back to Rin.

"Thank you Rin." Kakiya told the little girl as she took the piece of clothing.

"You're welcome!" she piped.

Kakiya smiled and changed into the yukata. She folded her white night gown away. Kakiya frowned as she looked down at her legs; constricted by the way the yukata folded.

"Rin, who's yukata is this?"

"I don't know..."

Looking down at her legs again, she tugged on the fabric and pulled up the fabric, revealing her bare feet, "This is a little hard to walk around in, and I certainly would not be able to move freely during a fight."

Rin looked at Kakiya, "That's true,"

Kakiya went to the wardrobe and found that all the rest of the clothing found was similar to hers, although different only in pattern. She walked to the door leading to the hallway and opened it, but looking back at Rin instead of the hallway "Do you think the owner would mind if I adjust this a little?"

Rin had a look of surprise on her face, "Ah..."

"No."

Kakiya heard a voice directly in front of her which puzzled her. She looked to where the voice came from and almost jumped when she saw who was standing at the door. Sesshomaru, who was about to enter Kakiya's room, was standing at the door staring down at Kakiya.

"Good morning Lo-, ah," she caught herself, remembering what he told her last night, "Sesshomaru." She smiled and quickly moved out of his way.

He entered the room, but only to leave it again when he stepped out onto the hallway outside of the room. He leaned on the wooden railing and looked at Kakiya, "You can do whatever you like with those, they are now yours."

Kakiya had unconsciously followed Sesshomaru outside the room and finally realized what she just did, "Right then," she said, slightly red in the face.

Rin quickly ran over to see what Kakiya was going to do and was glad she did. Kakiya hand was wrapped in a pale green and what seemed like a foggy, sparkly mist flowed from her hand. She touched the fabric and slowly it changed to what she had desired. The hem was greatly shortened up to the middle of her thighs and the rest of the fabric changed to a pair of fabric shoes. The fabric footwear came up to the top of her calf and was held in place by a long piece of ribbon that wound a couple of times up her calf until it ended in a neat bow.

"This will have to do for now." She smiled.

Rin clapped her hands, "That was amazing!" she giggled.

Kakiya returned her laugh and picked her up, sitting Rin on her arm while Rin held onto her neck. "Let's go exploring like I had promised last night, Rin."

Rin's eyes sparkled. She squealed and hugged Kakiya, "Let's take Ah-Un with us too, Mommy!"

Sesshomaru shot Kakiya a questioning glance, but she only returned his look with a smile and turned her attention back to the child. "Yes, of course." Kakiya put a free hand on the wooden fence and quickly hoped over it, landing softly on the ground, two stories below. Ah-Un was already there, Kakiya assumed that he had slept there last night as well. She gently sat Rin on Ah-Un and climbed on him herself. Kakiya looked up at Sesshomaru and saw that he was watching them, "I'll be back before noon." She told him and left, flying away with Rin leading the way.

Sesshomaru stood there and watched them go. He found that a small smile had grown on his face, 'So this is the feeling of having... a family.' He thought to himself as he watched the small flying speck finally disappear from sight. 'It's not as bad as I thought; I enjoy this feeling.' He mused.

A shrieking sound came from within the room, disrupting his thoughts.

He angrily glared at the incoming creature, staring him down with the look of pure annoyance, 'Can he never give me a moment of peace and quiet?' he thought, "What."

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru I didn't see you there when I entered the room." He quickly bowed, and then quickly remembered what he was here for, "Lord Sesshomaru! I was looking for Rin this morning and when I came into this room to check up on that woman, I found that she was gone!"

"What?" Sesshomaru repeated, wondering why Jaken was stating the obvious.

"They're both gone!" he exclaimed.

Sesshomaru let out a long metal sigh, "I know." He calmly told him, trying to hide his irritation without much success, "They are out... exploring." Saying the last word with a bit of wonder in his tone.

"Yes, of course, they are out exploring- what?" Jaken fumed, "Don't they know that Lord Sesshomaru has better things to do instead of waiting for them to go _exploring_." He almost spat, "Those pitiful human girls."

Sesshomaru almost killed him on the spot for what he had said, but he restraint himself, "Jaken, you'd best leave me this instant."

"Umm, milord?" He questioned, but instantly regretted it when his master glared at him. He quickly left the room to leave his angry master with his thoughts.

Holding out hand towards the sun, he looked up at it. 'What has gotten into me? Normally, Jaken's action would only annoy me, but what he had said...' a mental image of Kakiya floated in the sky. He grabbed at it, making it disappear, "Kakiya may not exactly be a demon, but she is certainly not human." He muttered, wondering who she really was.

Above the forest, Rin led Ah-Un towards a spot that she knew her mommy would like; a quiet lake at the end of the long river. Kakiya noticed that they passed the waterfall she was at last night and were now headed towards the larger body of water. Rin quickly landed at the shore and hopped down from the demon.

"We haven't had breakfast yet, and this place has the best fish!" Rin giggled and ran into the water, "Help me catch some!" then she caught herself, "Please." She added.

Kakiya climbed down from Ah-Un's saddle and quickly took off her cloth shoes, "I'm coming!" she ran into the water after Rin only pausing for a moment because of a familiar scent, 'InuYasha?' she looked around but failed to spot anything red that might have been him. Sighing, she waded deeper into the lake where Rin was patiently watching for fish, "Even InuYasha wouldn't follow me this far."

"Mommy, you finally came!"

She smiled at the little girl, "Did you find anything?"

Rin frowned, "I did... but I can't seem to catch it; it keeps slipping out of my hand." She pointed to the large fish swimming around her, taunting her.

"Ah. Let's see what we can do then," she hovered her hand over the water and slowly moved it up. A large bubble of water followed her hand and finally broke free from the surface. Kakiya moved the bubbled over towards Rin and it was now softly floating above Rin's outstretched hands. "There, I've caught your fishy." She smiled.

Rin looked at the bubble in awe, the fish she saw was now swimming around the water bubble, "Let's bring it to shore!" she was about to run back, but then the bubble popped, slashing them both. Rin caught the fish before it had the chance to dive back into the water again.

"I'm sorry; I lost control of the water. I still haven't mastered water control yet." She apologized.

Rin smiled, "It's okay! We still caught the fish!"

"You're right." Kakiya picked up Rin and flew her out of the water. She gently landed and placed Rin down beside her, quickly drying them both, "Are we going to cook it now?"

"Yup!"

They soon had a blazing fire going and had the fish cooking. It wasn't long until both their bellies were full and laughter filled the forest air. They had been talking about random topics that happened to cross their minds; Kakiya learned of Rin's sad past, and Kakiya revealed parts of her own. However, Rin soon found herself talking about her Lord Sesshomaru and how great he is.

"It seems that you like him a lot." Kakiya smiled as she weaved a pair of flower crowns together.

Rin nodded eagerly, "Yup! But I like you now too!"

She pulled the child into her arms; "Even though we only just met?" she placed a crown on top of her head and one on herself as well.

Rin nodded again.

"I like you too, Rin." Kakiya pat her on her head, "Let's get back now." She said and looked up at the sun, 'It's almost noon.'

"Okay!" Rin got up and quickly climbed onto Ah-Un.

Kakiya quickly put out the fire before jumping onto the demon as well. They lifted into the sky and slowly made their way back to the castle. Once there, they let Ah-Un graze the grass and they both went inside. Rin showed Kakiya the way back to her room and left Kakiya alone, running off to safely store the flowers crows, which Kakiya also gave Rin her own to keep, in her room before returning outside to play with Ah-Un. Kakiya walked out onto the balcony and soaked in the sun's warm rays. She walked down the hallway outside and eventually saw a field. Kakiya quickly jumped down and saw that Sesshomaru was already there, resting in the shade of a tree. Gazing at the peaceful looking lord, she wondered if he was sleeping. She flew over and gently landed on the field far from him. Sesshomaru sensed her presence and opened his eyes. He quickly stood up and walked towards her, drawing Tokijin.

"Draw your sword." He said simply.

Kakiya quietly materialized a dark sword in her right hand and instantly started the battle. Charging towards him, she raised her sword above her head and brought it down with as much force as she could muster. Sesshomaru easily blocked the attack and swung back, forcing her own arm to swing back, leaving Kakiya's body an open target for his sword. He swung at her, but she used her other hand and created a small barrier around it, catching the blow before it left a fatal wound. The barrier gave way, but it gave her enough time to stab at Sesshomaru. He jumped back and dodged it, quickly charging back towards Kakiya after. Their swords clashed again, Kakiya bracing herself with both her hands, while Sesshomaru easily over powered her with his one and pushed her back. She jumped at him, but he used the power from his sword to knock her back into the air, knocking the sword out of her hand, and send her crashing onto her back. He ran towards her and was about to stab her while she was down, but she quickly rolled out of the way just in time, making Sesshomaru stab the ground.

Kakiya jumped back and was kneeling down. She formed more blades in her hands; twin blades of fire. She jumped into the air, spinning around once before crossing her swords and swung down towards the ground. A large X made of fire flew from her blades and headed towards Sesshomaru. He swiped the attack away with his Tokijin. Kakiya, still in the air, threw both her swords at Sesshomaru then quickly formed a dark sword in her hand and brought it down on Sesshomaru, hopping to gain extra strength with her fall. Sesshomaru blew the fire swords away with Tokijin's power and used his whip to grab Kakiya's incoming swing and ripped the swords from her hands. He pointed his sword towards her and jumped up, attempting to stab her while she was falling. Kakiya, who was not unarmed, kicked the sword to divert its direction and tried to land a punch on Sesshomaru, but missed. Sesshomaru used the hilt of the sword, and sideways jabbed Kakiya's stomach, sending her twisting to the ground below.

"I'm surprised that you lasted this long." Sesshomaru smirked.

He used his speed and flew at Kakiya's body. Looking up from her crimpled state, she saw the incoming danger with his sword ready to swing at her. Ignoring the pain for a moment, she jumped out of the way, but the sword managed to graze her left leg. She jumped back as far as she could; putting as much distance between them as she could. Tending her leg with one hand, she formed another sword in the other and pointed it towards Sesshomaru.

A dark lightning ball formed at the tip and only grew larger, "Dark Lightning-Sphere Form." She whispered and then whipped the ball towards Sesshomaru.

"Such a weak attack cannot harm me." He growled and easily blocked the attack.

Sesshomaru came at her again, but he missed, hitting the ground and making it explode from the impact. Kakiya got caught in the explosion and wounded her even more. She avoided another blow from the ground by pole vaulting with her sword and landed on her feet, only to collapse from fatigue. She breathed heavily on the ground; she could smell Sesshomaru's growing demonic power.

"This will be the finish." He sent his Dragon Strike underground and directed it towards Kakiya.

Kakiya pushed herself up and slapped both of her hands onto the ground in front of her, "I'm not done yet!" She sent the last of her energy surging into the ground; spikes of solid rock erupted from the earth as she shielded herself from his attack. The spikes continued to grow from the ground; headed towards Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike.

"Wind Scar!"

It arrived just in time to cut off both of Kakiya's rock spikes and Sesshomaru's Dragon strike from colliding. The energy released from the three attacks set off a large explosion which sent a large dust cloud that covered the field.

'That InuYasha interfered...' Kakiya thought hostilely, but was too exhausted to do anything about it.

The dust cloud quickly disappeared and Kakiya could hear his now annoying voice in the air, "Sesshomaru, you bastard! How _dare_ you hurt Kakiya like this!" InuYasha growled, she heard another Wind Scar and pictured that it was headed towards Sesshomaru, who easily blocked it.

Kakiya tried to pull herself up, but only collapsed again onto the ground, which brought her to the attention of Sesshomaru. He was now moving towards her.

To her surprise, Sesshomaru knelt down next to her, "Can you get up?" She heard him quietly chuckle, "I guess not." He whispered. He lifted her up into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder; he slowly started walking towards InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru..."

"I'm bringing you back to him."

Kakiya buried her head into his boa and grasped at her clothes, "I don't want to go back." She whispered.

That made him stop dead in his tracks, he looked down at her battered form, "You want to stay. Here." He stated, still wondering if he heard right. A simple nod was received as his answer.

"Kakiya!" InuYasha ran up to her, "Let go of her." He snarled.

She tiredly turned to look at the half-demon, "InuYasha that was rude of you to interrupt our battle." Kakiya's eyes started to droop, "I'm disappointed."

"But Sesshomaru would have killed you," he protested, "I bet he even forced you into that battle!"

Kakiya leaned her head against Sesshomaru's boa and saw him glare at InuYasha from the corner of her eye, "Your assumptions will be your doom some day, InuYasha. Perhaps... for now, you should... leave" she ended almost inaudibly before falling asleep.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha was reaching towards, before Sesshomaru stopped him.

"InuYasha, do not bother her any longer: you will wake her." He turned and started walking back to his castle.

"Wait! What did she mean?" he pointed his sword at his older brother; "You did force her into a battle didn't you!"

Sesshomaru stopped, turning around to give him a death glare, "I did not _force_ anything. I simply gave her an invitation, in which she accepted." With that, he turned around once more and left.

InuYasha returned to his group of friends, who were waiting on the sidelines, after watching Sesshomaru carry Kakiya back into his castle. He felt disappointed in himself, but at the same time, he thought he wasn't wrong. He didn't know that they were sparring, he couldn't have known. The group left the area to return to their original quest of finding Naraku.

'I'll come back to you, Kakiya.' InuYasha thought, 'I will come and clear things up with you no matter what it takes.' He promised himself.

XXX

There once was a time when 'Catching them All' was possible...


	11. Fever

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

**Chapter 10**

Rin heard the sound of shifting blankets. She wiped away Kakiya's sweat with a damp cloth before looking to where the sound came from. It was only her imagination. Letting out a long sigh, and soaked the cloth into the bucket of water. Rin wrung it out and neatly folded it on top of Kakiya's for head. She looked towards the figure sitting in the shadow of the room, "I'm going to bed now, please call me when she awakens." Rin said before leaving the room.

...

"Kagura," Naraku's deep voice echoed, "Where is Kakiya? The jewel shards? I thought I told you to bring them here..." he growled.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but they escaped from the grasp. InuYasha and his friends came and got Kagome before I could talk her shards."

"What of Kakiya?

"That bastard Sesshomaru -"

"Sesshomaru?" There was a touch of shock in his tone.

"Yes, My Lord. He came into the cave and took Kakiya away with him just as I was about to fly away."

"So the great Lord Sesshomaru saved someone... and a half demon at that..." he trailed off, deep in thoughts, 'and not just any half demon; she is the same that he saved from Onigumo many years ago. Interesting.' He mused, "Go and bring her. Do not fail me, Kagura." He ordered.

"Yes, My Lord." She left the castle.

"I may be able to use this to my advantage... Kakiya, what a fine specimen you will be."

Kagura cursed, she hated Naraku with all her being. She hated the fact that he could control her and could kill her ay any time that he so desired. All Kagura wanted was Naraku dead, she did not care how he died or who killed him, she just wanted to be free; free like the wind. She didn't even care if it was InuYasha who killed him, or his older brother Sesshomaru, or even that girl that Naraku was ordering her to capture: Kakiya.

'I will get this Kakiya to kill Naraku, if she fails, well, good riddance for me.' She thought bitterly.

Kagura soon arrived at Sesshomaru's castle and was now wondering what to do next, 'Should I just barge in? Or sneak in?' She noticed the opened door on the top floor and noticed Kakiya's faint aura coming from it. 'Bingo.'

She drifted down towards the room and jumped off her feather. She landed neatly on the balcony and entered the room. Kagura noticed Kakiya's sleeping form on the futon and walked towards her. She knelt down beside her and examined the sleeping girl. Not a moment later that the hard point of a sword poking at her back.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kagura stated, still staring at Kakiya's body.

"You dare enter my castle."

She slowly got up, cautious of his blade, "It's a pleasure to see you too."

His face remained passive, "What are you doing here?"

"Naraku wants to see her." Kagura said as she slowly walked towards the balcony.

"He wants to see her." He stated, doubting her words.

Kagura sighed, "No, I lied; Naraku _wants_ her." She pulled a feather from her hair, "But obviously, he won't be getting what he wants this night. I shall leave you now." She lifted up into the air and quickly flew away.

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and turned back towards Kakiya. He knelt down beside her and gazed at her sleeping form, 'That Naraku is only begging for death.' he bitterly thought.

A small movement brought his attention back to the girl; she was beginning to wake. Her eyes slowly opened, trying to adjust to the moon's light. When her eyes finally adjusted, she was surprised to find herself looking into the golden eyes of the dog demon.

"Sesshomaru...?" she sat up, but that movement caused a rush of pain to flow through her head. 'Why does my body hurt so much?' she wondered. Memories of Sesshomaru repeatedly attacking her and sending her crashing into things returned. "Ah." She murmured.

Sesshomaru was still watching her, "You shouldn't be pushing yourself." He said simply, "You have not woken up for almost a week."

'It's been that long?' Kakiya noticed the damp cloth at her side, it fell when she sat up. Kakiya took it in her hands and looked at Sesshomaru with a questioning gaze.

"Rin." He answered her unspoken question, "She should be sleeping now."

She set the piece of cloth back down beside her and moved to get up. Sesshomaru stopped her movement by touching her forehead with his finger, "She can wait until morning, rest." He slightly pushed her head back with his finger and pulled away.

"I am fine."

"Don't lie. You are ill when you fought me, I could smell it." Sesshomaru leaned on the wall nearest to her futon, "Go back to sleep."

Kakiya ignored his advice and crawled towards him. She brought her blanket with her and sat beside him, "You are the first demon that had not tried to kill me when I am weak." She whispered.

"I would take no pleasure from killing you." Sesshomaru regretted his words instantly.

She giggled, "That's certainly true, our match today was... exhilarating, I hope that we can repeat it again soon." Kakiya fell sideways and leaned on his boa, "I wonder what happened to that bandit... What was his name? Ah, yes, Onigumo. I'd assume that he died already."

Sesshomaru looked down at her, "He's still alive." He let out a breath, "Although not quite the same as he was then."

"He's an old man now?" Kakiya drew the blanket in closer, "Well, I suppose that's a change."

He almost laughed, "He's now become a man known as Naraku."

"Oh? Naraku is that same bandit?" Kakiya looked at the demon beside her, "It's funny how much people can change..."

Sesshomaru didn't say a word, only returning her look. He felt that same attraction towards her that he felt many years ago.

"I'm glad that I found you this time." She whispered.

Her quiet thought reached his sensitive ears, 'And until I find out what this... feeling is, I will not allow you to leave my sight.' He thought as he looked out at the sky.

Sesshomaru heard her sigh, then move away from him and he too reluctantly got up when he sensed the incoming presence. Kakiya crawled back into her futon at the same time Sesshomaru walked towards the balcony just as the sound of footsteps now echoed in the inside hallway. The door opened to reveal Rin, with a worried look on her face.

Rin ran up to Kakiya, who did not have time to lie back down and so was just sitting on the futon, and flung herself onto her. "Mommy! You're awake!"

Kakiya pried Rin from her body and sat her upon her lap, "How did you know I was awake?"

"I heard you talking," she smiled, and then turned to Sesshomaru, "How come you didn't tell me she was awake?" she pouted.

Kakiya glanced at Sesshomaru, and saw that he avoided the question by leaping off the balcony, and had left the room. Patting the child's head, Kakiya turned Rin's attention back to herself, "I planned on waking you up myself tomorrow morning." Kakiya felt fatigue coming to her and the heat from her fever was rapidly increasing, "Perhaps you should go back to sleep." Kakiya gently pushed Rin off of her and felt her headache increase.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

Kakiya forced a pained smile, "Maybe not tomorrow." A sad look grew on Rin's face, "We will play again soon, just not tomorrow."

Rin did not budge from her spot.

Kakiya put a hand on her head, "Rin, will you be a good girl, and go back to sleep now?"

Rin beamed at Kakiya's use of her name, "Okay!" and with that she ran off, swiftly closing the door behind her. Rin stood in the hallway, behind the closed door and touched her head, 'Her hand was really hot...' she softly sighed before returning to her own room and slept.

Looking out at the sky, she noticed that the moon was almost full, "Tomorrow night will be the night of the full moon," she whispered, 'No wonder my fever isn't going away.' A bloody memory flashed in her mind, 'I must get away from Rin.' She thought.

Kakiya remembered Sesshomaru was right below the room and slugged her way towards the balcony, hoisting herself over it, trying to fly to the ground, but her [invisible] wings ached and could not hold her weight. She collapsed with the effort and landed on the ground not too softly. Sesshomaru was watching this scene; he was leaning by the trees and did not come to her aid, thinking that she could handle that much. He watched her try to get up but then hopelessly fall back down again a few times before he decided that he should help. Sesshomaru walked over to where Kakiya lay, he knelt down beside her and picked her up; her body was still hot and she was breathing heavily. The strange, yet sweet scent rolled off her body and filled his mind as he continued to gaze at the helpless creature he held in his arm.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered slowly, "Could you tell Ah-Un... to bring me somewhere... far away?" she said in between deep breaths.

Sesshomaru gave her a questioning glance, "Why?"

Kakiya looked up at the moon again, "It's better if you didn't know..."

He carried her towards Ah-Un, which he knew rested at the back of the castle. Ah-Un immediately woke from his slumber when Sesshomaru neared him. He gently sat her atop of Ah-Un, in a sidesaddle position. Kakiya wrapped her arms around one of the dragon's neck and rested her head on his warm mane. Sesshomaru jumped up and took a seat behind Kakiya.

"Wha...?" Kakiya started, but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"I am going to accompany you." He took the reins in front of Kakiya and pull making Ah-Un lift off to the sky.

"Why?" she asked, but he didn't answer. Kakiya loosened her arms around the dragon neck, "Rin will worry if we are both gone."

Sesshomaru raised an unseen brow behind her, "You've grown so attached to her in such a short time."

Kakiya smiled into the mane, "That's certainly true."

They flew along for a while until Sesshomaru suddenly made Ah-Un stop. This made Kakiya lose her soft grip on the mane and slammed back, hitting Sesshomaru's hard chest armour. Sesshomaru quickly braced Kakiya's head with his hand to make sure she didn't slam her head onto his sharp armour. He gently moved her to the side, avoiding his armour and let her lean against his fluffy boa.

"Why did you-"

A familiar voice cut her off, "Sesshomaru!"

Kakiya recognized the voice, "InuYasha?" she gave a long sigh, "What are the chances of us meeting up again..."

Sesshomaru quietly growled and Kakiya shifted her position so that she could see InuYasha, who had Kagome standing beside him. Ah-Un landed in front of him, as instructed by Sesshomaru with a tug of his reins. Kakiya instantly missed the warmth from Sesshomaru when he jumped off.

"Take care of her for me..." he murmured to the demon, who snorted in return.

He quickly took a blanket from one of Ah-Un's sack and draped it over Kakiya's body. One of Ah-Un's head turned back to face Kakiya and let a puff of smoke over her as if he was telling her that he would do a good job of protecting her.

Kakiya reached out and pat Ah-Un on his head, "Thank you, Ah-Un."

"Kakiya?" InuYasha whispered and turned his attention towards Ah-Un. He sniffed the air and breathed in her scent, "You still carry that girl's illness." He stated.

Kagome looked at InuYasha, "What are you talking about?"

InuYasha walked over towards Kakiya, "Just before Kagura came, Kakiya took a human girl's sickness on herself, and she still hasn't recovered yet."

Sesshomaru shot Kakiya a rebuking look. He stood beside Ah-Un's head and watched as InuYasha approach her. Kakiya sighed and looked down at his red coat.

"Are you alright? You were pretty battered last time I saw you." InuYasha gave Sesshomaru a dirty glare, "Would you like to come back with us?"

"InuYasha..." Kakiya struggled and moved down towards him. She cupped his cheek with her right hand, "I will not return, but we will talk... after the full moon." Kakiya sent a short electric shock towards him and he collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

Kagome ran towards him and knelt down beside InuYasha, cradling his hands in her arms, "What did you do to him?"

Kakiya sat straight up on the saddle, both her legs facing Kagome, "He is merely sleeping." She waved her arm in front of her and a red bow with a full quiver of arrows appeared in front of Kagome, "Kagome, he will wake in an hour or so. Until then, protect him."

"I will..."

Satisfied, Kakiya took to the skies and Sesshomaru quickly jumped up behind her. Sesshomaru took the reins once again and guided Ah-Un away from InuYasha. Once they left the vicinity, Kakiya collapsed onto Sesshomaru's boa and her aura of authority that she had just a few moments ago faded. She happily soaked in the warmth of his boa and the blanket.

"You took in... an illness?" he questioned her.

Kakiya felt his chest vibrate through the armour as he spoke, "That girl would have died if she still had it."

"Why." It was more of a statement then a question.

"I think it's because I didn't want that mother to lose a young child, like my own mother did." She giggled, "Well, my adoptive mother that is... I still have not met my real mother yet." Kakiya gripped the blanket around her, trying to pull it closer.

Sesshomaru let go of the rein and pulled his boa over Kakiya, so that it now covered her body instead of just flying in the wind. He wrapped his arm around her so the boa would stay in place and took hold of the rein again, while cursing to himself about his lost arm.

Kakiya looked up at him with a questioning glance.

"You are cold, are you not?"

She smiled, 'Not anymore, I'm not.' She thought before falling asleep within the clouds.

XXX

"Free to run around all day,

Free to do it all my way!"


	12. Before the Sun Sets

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

**Chapter 11**

When Kakiya woke up, she found herself in a cave, wrapped in the blanket. Her head ached, but it was tolerable. She stood up, picked up her blanket, and slowly made her way outside. The sun was well above her now. She stood there and soaked up the sun's light. When she opened her eyes, she found Ah-Un grazing on the lush green grass, but failed to find Sesshomaru anywhere. Sighing, she walked over to Ah-Un and put the blanket back inside his sack. When she turned away from Ah-Un, she found Sesshomaru coming towards them.

"I see you have woken up. Are you hungry?"

Kakiya could smell the scent of blood coming from him, "A little."

He tossed a body of a dead deer over to her, which Kakiya caught with her magic. Kakiya worked on the dear, removing the skin, excess fat, and other inedible parts (1), throwing them into pile before turning it all into soil with her magic. She lazily lit a flame on the ground and started to roast the deer, turning the floating body with a turn of her hand.

Sesshomaru watched all of this from his seat on the rock in front of Kakiya. 'She has an interesting way of using her power…' he thought as he watched her.

Kakiya yawned and felt the fatigue from using her energy starting to build up. She strengthened the fire and went to remove Ah-Un's muzzle.

"I'm sure you're hungry." She said as she scratched underneath both of their muzzles.

She saw that the deer was done and she extinguished the fire, leaving the floating deer. Kakiya quickly sliced the meat into large chucks for the dragon and left a piece for herself. She left the dragon to eat his meat in piece and made a bowl for her own meat to fall into with a pair of chopsticks neatly sitting on top of the bowl(2). Kakiya wearily made her way back to the rock, stumbling over a stone. Sesshomaru quickly went over to her when he saw her sway. He sat her down beside him and took the bowl of venison away from her. Kakiya tried to take back the bowl and feed herself, but after many failed attempts, she gave up and accepted being spoon fed by Sesshomaru, who was amusing himself at this event. Kakiya sighed, feeling like a child, and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder.

"Will you really let me stay here?" she looked at him.

"Do you really want to go back with InuYasha?" he suddenly questioned.

"To be honest, I'd rather stay here." She truthfully told him.

"Then there is your answer." A moment of silence passed between them, "What is your connection with InuYasha? He seems to care for you quite a bit." He said in a bitter tone. He knew that InuYasha and Kakiya once lived together in the human castle, but he wanted to know why.

"InuYasha… he's my childhood friend, and I consider him as my little brother," she giggled, "Although I certainly will give up that thought since he's your real younger brother." Kakiya sat up and poked at the ground beside her, "I lived with him and his mother Izayoi in a human castle after InuYasha was born and your father had passed away." Kakiya heard a low growl beside her. "When we grew older, Izayoi passed away. He insisted on staying by my side to protect me everywhere I went and at first, it was cute. After a while, he had become a little annoying, so we went separate ways after that."

They shared a silence once more, but it was soon disrupted with a small band of demon thieves showed up before them. They walked towards them with their swords in hand.

"They look like they have lots of valuables on them!" one of them said in a rough voice, "Hey look boss, there's even a female… I wonder if she's human."

They all looked at Kakiya with greed in their eyes, "I want a piece of her boss, maybe a leg or something. After you're done playing with her, of course." He licked his lips.

Both of them ignored the band, Kakiya wondered when they would leave.

"Give us your possessions and the woman and we will leave you in peace." He threatened Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood up with Kakiya and Ah-Un following behind him. They started to walk away, but then the largest demon, which Kakiya thought was their boss, grabbed her wrist, "You stay here woman," he held up his sword to her neck, "You're mine now."

"Let go of me." Kakiya threatened.

Sesshomaru looked back when he heard Kakiya speak just in time to see the demon lick her on the face. He growled with anger, 'How dare the…' he thought bitterly. He used his whip and quickly disposed all of the demons from where he stood.

The weight of the dead demon fell on top of Kakiya, crushing her on the ground. Kakiya tried to push off the dead weight, but failed to even move it, "Sesshomaru…" she called out.

Sesshomaru let out another growl as he saw what he had done. He jumped over to where Kakiya was and kicked the dead body off with ease. He helped her up and used the cloth Kakiya made appear to wipe away the saliva on her face.

'Her fever is not getting any better.' He noticed when he touched her forehead.

"Let's leave. I don't want to stay here." She quietly told him, mentioning to the dead demons behind her.

They distanced themselves from the site with Ah-Un following closely behind them. Soon, the sun was setting. Kakiya was now sitting against a tree, her head leaning on Sesshomaru's boa for comfort while he sat beside her. Her body was already starting to burn up and her breathing became harsher as the sun continued to set. Sesshomaru could easily see power was seeping from her body. Demons were starting to gather around them, seeing why there was such a strange and strong demonic aura that had suddenly appeared on their lands. The sun was only a few minutes away from being completely hidden now. Pain shot through her entire body and continued as the sun sank lower. This was only of the most painful transformations that she had ever had. Her human transformation was fine; it involved no pain in the process.

Sesshomaru gazed down at Kakiya, he put a hand on her head, 'What is happening to her?' he thought worriedly, then surprised himself at his worrying.

She took her head off of Sesshomaru's shoulder and leaned over, crossing her arms around her stomach and holding the sides. She closed her eyes as the sun finally disappeared. Her hair turned into a silver colour, just like Sesshomaru, that shone underneath the light of the starts twinkling above. Her demonic aura now poured from her body, since when she was in her half-demon form, she tried to make sure that her aura could not be seen, but now she didn't care. She opened her eyes to reveal a pair of piercing red eyes in the place of her normal brown eyes.

She took a deep breath and looked at the demons around her, "Ah…" she breathed heavenly, "Finally." She said in a tone brimming with confidence.

XXX

(1) Parts such as the head, intestines, fat, skin, blood, waste, hooves, tails, etc.

(2) This is the same magic that Kakiya uses to make her dark sword materialize.

"If I had a dime for every time you said the word 'destiny,' I'd be even richer."


	13. Like A Child

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

**Chapter 12**

XXX

She gracefully stood up, with ease, and walked around, taking note on how strong each demon was, "All weak." She muttered as she formed a weak sword in her hand.

She went around and lazily slew each one that was there. When finished, she was covered with the blood of the demons. She looked back and saw a white haired demon sitting down, against a tree, and a two-headed dragon demon beside him. Sesshomaru stood up from where he sat and walked towards her as she cleaned the blood off with her magic.

Kakiya, sensing that he was a strong demon, slowly made her way towards him, being cautious, "You are…" she searched her memories of her half demon self and found his name, "Lord Sesshomaru, correct? The son of the great InuTaisho, you have a great resemblance of him." She said, examining him.

"Do you…" Sesshomaru tried to find the right words to use, "No… are you still the same person?"

"Of course I am! However, I am different from my weak half-breed and human self. Tell me, Lord Sesshomaru, did I too, capture your mind with my looks?"

Sesshomaru gave her a questioning glance, "Why do you say mind and not heart?"

"Because all the men I've met so far only want my body and want nothing with my heart."

Sesshomaru gave a small smirk, "And what if I too have done something to you? Like all those men?"

Kakiya searched through her memories to see if he had actually done anything to her weak self, but failed to find any, "Why do you lie?" she demanded.

"No reason…" he watched her clench her fist in frustration to his answer, "I wish to fight you." He said simply.

"I see, so I fight you shall have." She turned her weak sword that she held in her hand into a dark sword and jumped back a few.

"Before we fight, however," Sesshomaru told her before she raised her sword at him, "I must have you tell me why you must undergo so much pain before you turn into a demon and why you are not weak like you were just moments before."

"I don't go through any pain during the stage before my transformation, my other self does, because she is too weak to handle so much power. If I had just switched into a demon, like I am now, with the small amount of power my half-demon self has, then I would have used all of it already, leaving me with barely any power to left to do anything fun. Since my half-breed self cannot handle the power of my demon self, then it causes her body pain, which only she can feel. As for why I'm not weak now is because not that I've turned, my pure demon self can easily contain and control the strong demonic power."

"I see." He simply said.

Kakiya thought for a while, not really sure what to do next, but then decided, "Actually, I don't want to fight you. I would spend too much time fighting you, and it would probably not turn out in favour of me, since I lost the last battle I had with you when I was a half-breed."

Sesshomaru glared at her when she said that. "Are you being a coward?"

"I am not! Fine then, I guess I shall exchange a few blows with you first. I suppose I have to warm up one way or another." Kakiya held up her sword, "I'll start then." She quickly charged towards him Sesshomaru, quickly deducing the amount of space between them and tried to slash at him.

He easily avoided it and drew out his sword, "What will you do after this?" He said he swung at Kakiya, who was coming in on his left side.

Kakiya blocked his blow, and she stabbed at his chest, but he stepped to the side, and swung at it, making her sword swing back, "What I do in my spare time is not something I'm about to tell a demon that can't even land a hit." She threw a few fire balls at him.

He cut each of the down and attacked her again. Their swords clashed, sparks flying everywhere.

They were facing each other now, with their swords forming a large X in the middle, "So you are saying that I am weak?" Sesshomaru said in a low voice, letting a small growl escape from his throat.

Kakiya slightly pushed Sesshomaru back, "Yeah, pretty much. Although your demonic aura around you makes look strong, and although I sensed that you were strong before, but apparently, I was mistaken." She taunted.

"Wrong move." He muttered, he quickly pushed her back and ran her into a tree, smashing it into the ground.

He slashed at her and broke her sword, making it disappear and sliced a bit of her stomach with the tip of his sword, making her fall over and was now lying on her back, her hand over her stomach.

Sesshomaru drove his sword into her left shoulder and felt the tip of his sword dig into the ground below her, "What's wrong? We're just warming up." He said, slightly pissed that he had gone so easy on her that her demon self got over confident, 'Not even her half-breed self would have done that, she has more common sense then this foolish demon.' He thought. He was standing over the fallen demon, leaning on his sword that was impaled in her shoulder.

Kakiya grabbed his blade, burning her hand as she did so and tried to take the sword out, but Sesshomaru's weight on the sword prevented her from doing so. She groaned as the sword continued to poison and shocks her with its evil powers. "Get off of me." She groaned.

Sesshomaru had now calmed down. He pulled the sword from her body to let her get up. He swung his sword in the air, getting rid of the blood at the tip, and tucked it back in his sash. He watched her heal her stomach and then her shoulder, which took a longer time.

"You're good." She admitted after healing her wounds and used her magic to mend her lightly damaged clothes, "It's been a while since I fought someone as strong as you were." She thought to herself for a while, "Maybe…" she started and then rolled her left shoulder to examine her work, "I should tell you then perhaps you can help me." She decided, "But before that, I want to know why you travel around with me."

'She dares to taunt me and now she asks me this…' he continue watching Kakiya, 'this girl has some nerves…' but he decided to answer her anyways, "It is not I who travels around with you, but you always gets hurt, which leads to me taking care of you, at the request of a human child who has taking a liking to your half-breed self and likewise, she had become attached to her as well."

"Who?" she questioned.

Sesshomaru glared at her, 'And now she forgets the child, who she practically adopted as a daughter,' not letting his surprise show, "Her name is Rin, do you not remember her?"

"Of course not. I cannot find anyone by the name of Rin in my half-breed's memories."

Sesshomaru examined her closer; she had two red strips on the left side of her cheek, but was not what had caught his attention. He walked closer to her and lifted up a lock of her hair in his hand; Kakiya flinched at his sudden touch, but then slowly relaxed.

"Your hair… why is it that your half-breed self have black hair and not silver like yours and mine?" he asked as he examined her hair under the pale light of the full moon.

"She chooses to keep it back, but she can freely change the colour of her hair into any colour, even purple is she so desired, but her natural colour will always be silver."

Sesshomaru dropped the lock of hair and it fell back into place, "So, tell me what I need to know so that I can help you," then he thought to himself, 'If I want to, that is.'

Kakiya quickly made a fire with her magic. Ah-Un walked towards the fire, for warmth, and sat near it. Sesshomaru and Kakiya walked towards the fire and sat down with a fair bit of distance in between; enough so that they can hear each other talk, and far enough so that even if they were to reach out, they won't be able to touch another. Sesshomaru sat near Ah-Un while Kakiya sat slightly in front of them, but more to the right side then directly in front of them.

"You might know that I am different from other half demons." She sighed, "Well, we are trying to find out why. So far, an old demon that I have met fore said that he knows of my kind and many more exists in a place called Rhoycel. He said that it was a murderous yet heavenly place. He told me that even though there are many of my kind that exists there, there aren't many of them that are like me. He said that there was more of my parent's kind there, not exactly my half-breed kind." She picked up a nearby stick and poked the logs in the fire, and continued, "The old man told me that I was the first of my kind he had ever say to be born there and lived to be as old as I am now, since he said that every child born between the two kinds would die, either by their own power overwhelming them or the people there would kill the child."

"So, you want to find this place, but you are afraid that even they might reject you and hunt you down." He mused.

Kakiya slowly nodded, throwing the stick into the fire, she hugged her legs against her chest, "I want to meet my real parents, I want to know what I really am, why I was left in the other era, and if there are really others of my kind out there in this world… but I don't want even my real parents to reject me," she sighed again, "I want to find it and go there, yet, I don't want to at the same time."

'A demon being scared over such a simple matter,' he thought, "Does the other… you… know this?"

"She only knows that she much find a place called Rhoycel, nothing more. It was I, who talked to the old demon, not her, so she does not even know of what may be there since she doesn't know how to tap into my memories very well."

Sesshomaru didn't respond to what she said, but continued to watch the dancing flames.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you even find anything about Rhoycel, could you please inform me?"

He looked over at her and saw the seriousness in her eyes, "Only if I happened to chance across it."

"Thank you." Kakiya had decided to stay with Sesshomaru for the remainder of the night, for she was intrigued with the demon before her. She simply wanted to sit there and watch the flames, like Sesshomaru was.

At Naraku's hideout, Naraku found that Kagura had once again failed to follow his orders, "Kagura, you have disappointed me once again. I had asked you to do a simple task and you fail to complete it."

Kagura was kneeling in from of Naraku, who was looking down at her with disgust.

She gripped her closed fan, "I'm sorry, My Lord."

"No matter, I will give you one more chance. Go after her once more, but this time, ask her first, fight if you much, but remember to ask her to follow you and bring her here," he turned away, "You are dismissed." He said bitterly.

"Yes, My Lord." Kagura stood up and left the cave.

Once Kagura was outside of the cave, she plucked a white feather from her hair and turned it into a giant feather. She rode away in the direction of where Kakiya was, following her strange scent and her abnormal strong demonic aura.

Finally, Kagura spotted Kakiya and saw that Sesshomaru was with her, "That witch!" she gasped, "How dare you and Lord Sesshomaru…" she growled, unable to continue on with her sentence.

Kagura had always admired and had feelings for Lord Sesshomaru, especially after seeing how strong he was and after he rescued her from downing in the water. She also liked Lord Sesshomaru because he was handsome; he had enough power to easily kill Naraku for her, and partially the fact that he was a real Lord of the western lands. Now seeing that _her_ Lord Sesshomaru was with Kakiya, made her immensely jealous.

"Dance of blades!"

The attack headed straight towards the two, but was stopped by an invisible barrier, "A barrier?" she shrieked.

She looked down at them and noticed that the two didn't even notice her attacking them and just continued to stare at the fire. Kagura growled and sent another wave of blades at them, but once again, the attack was deflected by the barrier. She flew around them, attacking various spots on the barrier, but the barrier still held and failed to give in.

Down below, Kakiya had finally noticed that there was someone poking at her barrier. She looked up and saw a person flying around, sending blades of wind at them.

"It would seem that we have a guest, Lord Sesshomaru," Kakiya said, obviously amused with the flying demon above.

"You just noticed?" he asked.

Kakiya growled at his question, revealing a set of pointed fangs; two at the top and two slightly smaller ones at the bottom; they looked like InuYasha's fangs, "Of course I noticed," she snapped, "I just didn't mention it until now."

When Sesshomaru didn't respond, Kakiya growled again and crossed her arms across her chest and looked up at Kagura, "You're annoying!" she growled, "What do you want?"

Kagura stopped when Kakiya had finally acknowledged her presence, "I am here to bring you to Naraku." She glared at her, "And to get you away from Lord Sesshomaru." She muttered.

"I heard that!" Kakiya shouted back.

From behind her, Sesshomaru smirked at Kakiya's reaction.

Kagura put her fan in front of her mouth, 'She heard that?' she thought, surprised.

"I heard that too." Kakiya was amused at Kagura's expression.

"Now you read minds?" Kagura yelled, frustrated, "Damn you witch to hell!"

Kakiya looked at her for a bit, "Your boring… leave." She said suddenly.

She extended her barrier so quickly that it hit the stunned Kagura and knocked her out of the air. Kakiya suddenly had an idea come to mind and she grinned evilly. She stood up and started to walk towards Kagura and dropped her barrier.

She stood over Kagura and leaned over, picking her up by her hair, "You name is…" she looked through her memories again, finally finding her name, "Kagura right? I actually want you to bring me to your master." Kakiya looked down at Kagura, who still had her eyes closed.

Kagura finally opened her eyes and found herself staring into the piercing ruby eyes of Kakiya. Kagura saw that her hair was now silver, not the dark brown, almost black, colour it had been before. She saw that Kakiya had such a powerful demonic aura that she would easily see it leaking out of her body.

"What are you?" she gasped.

"Your worst nightmare." She smirked, revealing her fangs, "So you will bring me to your master, right? The one you call 'Naraku.'"

"Of course, so let go of my hair."

Kakiya dropped her on the floor, and looked at her back, "Ah… That reminds me…" her eyes glowed red and five glowing red marks shone through her clothing on her back.

"Argh!" Kakiya writhed with pain, "I thought this mark had disappeared!" she yelled out.

Kakiya ceased her torture, "Not hurry up and bring me to your master." She turned towards Sesshomaru, who was silently watching her, "Do you want to come, Lord Sesshomaru?"

'That despicable woman!' Kagura thought bitterly, 'How dare she ask –'

Kakiya looked at her and stepped on Kagura, cutting off her thoughts.

'That girl…' Sesshomaru thought, looking at Kakiya, 'She is like a newborn demon playing with her food or a new found toy.'

Kakiya immediately took her foot off of Kagura and frowned at Sesshomaru, "I am not!" she said, crossing her arms again.

"… you heard…"

"Duh." She retorted.

'You shouldn't be reading people's minds like that, it's rude.' He thought, directing his thoughts at her.

"Your point?" she demanded.

Sesshomaru sent a wave of his power at Kakiya and turned it into an unbearable high-pitched sound.

"Ow!" Kakiya yelled out and grabbed her ears, attempting to cover them from the noise.

'That's not going to do anything.' He thought and did it again, sending his thoughts to her first and then sent the sound right after.

"Just stop it! I won't read minds again!" she shouted, covering her ears again, until the sound had stopped, "At least yours anyway." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru heard what she said and did it again, just for the fun of it.

"What did you do that for?" she demanded, after recovering from her mental attack.

Sesshomaru merely looked at her, with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Kakiya had saw that glint, "Bastard." She growled under her breath.

Kagura had been watching the two have their quarrel and was confused. Nonetheless, she stood up, after regaining her strength and turned her feather into a giant one and lifted up in the air.

Kakiya saw this, "Ah-Un." She called out and the two-headed demon dragon appeared in between the trees.

He too lifted up into the sky with Sesshomaru and Kakiya jumping after it and they both landed on his back. Kakiya sat down and took the reins while Sesshomaru took his seat behind her. Ah-Un followed Kagura until she reached a cave and they both stopped.

"Leave your dragon out here."

Sesshomaru jumped off and landed on the ledge, outside of the cave.

Kakiya pat the demon, "Stay here." She told him and jumped off, landing beside Sesshomaru, "Lead the way, Kagura."

"Bossy wrench." She grumbled.

Sesshomaru heard her, but didn't say anything, but was waiting for Kakiya's reaction to it, which came shortly after. Kakiya growled at her and made the marks on Kagura's back glow again, with pain, "Watch what you say to me, demon." Kakiya didn't stop torturing her, "Well? What are you waiting for? Lead the way."

Kagura had troubles walking since Kakiya had yet to release her painful hold on her, but she continued to move along anyways, cursing Kakiya with all the words she could think of in her head.

"Kakiya." Sesshomaru warned, he leaned towards Kakiya and whispered in her ear, "Let her go, you're acting like a child again."

Remembering what Sesshomaru had done to her head before, she immediately released her magic, "You spoil everything." She muttered**, **then she removed the markings on Kagura's back permanently, "there, happy?"

Kagura continued to walk forward, 'Why does she have the same type of control over me like Naraku does? Except Naraku can kill me faster then she can.' She thought bitterly, hating the control the two demons had over her and continued on.

There were many different tunnels, turns, and pathways, but eventually, they finally reached the end of a tunnel and found a large door. Kagura opened it with a wave of her fan. They entered the room as the door closed behind them. Inside, there was a dark figure that seemed to appear only when the flame from the candle, which was the only light source in the room, flickered in that direction. Kagura walked over to another candle and lit it, revealing the face of the man.

XXX

Je me souviens.


	14. Naraku's Obsession

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

**Chapter 13**

XXX

Kagura had left the room when she finished lighting the candle, leaving Kakiya and Sesshomaru alone with the man. Kakiya stepped forward to get a better view of the man, she lazily held out her hand and three orbs of light appeared, illuminating the dark room. The orbs floated from her hand and started to circle around the room.

"My name is Kakiya. I take it that you must be Naraku?"

He stood up, "Yes, I am Naraku, however…' He walked towards Kakiya until he was right in front of her and looking down at her, "My… you have changed. You look… different." He smirked, "Will you let me examine you?"

"What are you talking about? I've never met you." Kakiya's demon self snapped.

Naraku frowned at her question, 'Never met me? She must know that I was Onigumo… unless…' he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at the wall to his right, and then to his left. 'Strange how she has markings on only one side of her cheek."

Kakiya mentally growled, 'I guess I'll let him look at me now, but if he does anything…'

Using his thumb, he traced the lower of the two stripes on her left cheek. Although he the stripe had already ended, he continued to trail his thumb along her face to her lips.

He lifted up the soft lip, revealing her pointed fang, 'She doesn't even look like the girl I saw fighting in Kanna's mirror anymore.'

By now, Kakiya was getting pissed off at this Naraku character and Sesshomaru, who was behind her, had let a small growl escape from his lips and was trying to hold another one in, with difficulty.

"Let. Me. Go." Kakiya growled out every vowel, "now."

Naraku ignored her threat and tightened his grip on her chin and grabbed her arm with his other free hand. He slowly slid his hand up her arm and reached the side of her face, brushing her silver hair off to the side to reveal pointed elf-like ears. Naraku flicked the pointed part of her ear causing Kakiya to jerk slightly. He tightened his grip once more and pierced through the skin on her cheek with his nails, causing her to bleed.

Kakiya's eyes glowed red as she felt her blood trickle down her left cheek, "How dare you…" she growled, "I allowed you to touch me and you had refused to let go when I asked you to. Now you dare to go so far as to doing this to my face." Her red demonic aura was now swirling around her, making Naraku let go of her and slightly step back, watching her with a slight smirk on his face, "You are pushing your luck with me, demon."

She made her body explode with an outburst of power, knocked Naraku back. He quickly did a small flip in the air and handed on his feet.

Naraku liked her blood of his finger and suddenly, all the little scratches and bruises on his body was gone, he felt like he had just awoken from a week's worth of rest, his body felt so alive and rejuvenated, "Tasty…" he taunted.

Sesshomaru whipped him with his green whip of energy and lopped off his arm. Kakiya watched him and touched her cheek, healing the scratch.

Naraku's tentacles, which were attached to his back, swung at Sesshomaru, but they were deflected off of Kakiya's barrier. He quickly regenerated his arm.

"I see you have a barrier too." He said as he put up his own barrier.

"Before we get too serious, let's take this outside." Kakiya told him.

Kakiya's eyes glowed white and the three orbs circled around the three of them. A great flash of white light blinded them for a few seconds. Once the light faded away, Sesshomaru and Naraku found themselves in a forest clearing with the cave entrance to Naraku's hide out visible behind them, but it was small. Kakiya smirked at how easy it was her to teleport compared to her weaker self.

Naraku stared at the strange Kakiya before him and saw her features more clearly under the pale light of the full moon and stars.

"You are different from when I last saw you fight against Kagura and you barely look like the child Onigumo tried to rob from many years ago."

"I am not the one you saw fighting the wind sorceress nor am I the one 'Onigumo' tried to rob from. My name is Kakiya, Kakiya the demon. The one you saw was my other self, Kakiya, the half-breed."

Kakiya formed a dark sword in her hand, except this time, the sword had a glowing purple mist that surrounded it; she had no desire, whatsoever, to keep her ever growing powers at bay, so she let it leak out of her body and sword.

She held it up and pointed it at Naraku, "Draw your sword, demon… No wait that would be wrong, you're not a demon. You are a half-breed, aren't you?"

"Again, you are correct." He simply replied, "I was once a human who had my body devoured by demons." Naraku's tentacles grew larger and it had already started to creep up towards her.

Kakiya charged at him and swung at his barrier, easily shattering it in a matter of seconds, "You call that a barrier?" Kakiya stopped and thought for a moment, "I'll do you a favour and drop mine since yours was so weak." and dropped her barrier.

"I will see to it that you will regret showing me such sympathy." He growled.

He stabbed one of his tentacles at her, but she merely moved to the side and hacked off the end, leaving the tentacle burning at the place where her sword had contacted it.

'Poison?' he thought and quickly smirked, 'two can play at this game.'

He changed some of his tentacles into claws and coated them with an extra layer of his poisonous miasma, which he had turned solid. He released his miasma around them and created a foggy barrier so he could try to fool Kakiya with shadows and confuse her senses.

Sesshomaru had stayed out of this fight, deciding that it was Kakiya's fight and not his, but he knew that the demon side of Kakiya was very easy to beat if you knew what her weak points were; which was her blinding anger, and he didn't want her to die because then he would have to deal with Rin's whines and crying afterwards. He quickly made his way towards Kakiya, trying to make sure that Naraku wouldn't notice him. Kakiya recognized his scent since she couldn't see anything and let him approach.

He touched on her right shoulder and leaned in beside her ear, "Make sure you don't get fooled by his tricks, do not let his pathetic comments cloud your mind… I'll be watching, I do not wish to battle such a disgusting demon." He added quickly and jumped away.

Kakiya scowled at Sesshomaru for treating her like a child again, "I'll show you..." she muttered.

She thought she heard a faint chuckle but decided not to let it get to her head. She looked around, but to her dismay, she could see no signs of Naraku through his thick miasma. Her sense of smell couldn't even help her since his miasma was making the whole place reek with his stench.

'Damn…' she thought bitterly, "Why must he hide, it is very cowardly of him" she tried to blow the miasma away, but she failed to accomplish anything.

Naraku laughed, but Kakiya could not figure out where it was coming from; it seemed to be all over the place, echoing again and again. Naraku, who could see perfectly fine in his miasma, was watching the struggling Kakiya in front of him. He reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair and lightly tugged at it. He quickly let do and jumped back just in time to avoid Kakiya's rough attack from her sword.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled out.

Naraku smirked and started to circle her, randomly attacking her whether she was distracted of not. He was still surprised that she could even avoid some of his attacks. Some of his attacks did hit the target, but it only managed to rip apart some of her armour and clothing.

'This is getting so annoying…' she thought, 'I'll just have to blow this miasma with wind infused with my magic… someone thing I've never done before.' She thought bitterly, and sighed, 'Here goes nothing.' She childishly thought.

She lifted her hand up above her hand and started to form a ball of wind energy. The air around her started to circle and form a tornado. The tornado was circling her and was taking the air around them along with Kakiya's powers that leaked from her body into its swirls. Kakiya then shaped the tornado into a huge gust of wind and blew it around her, blowing away the thick miasma. Although the move itself seemed and looked simple, it left Kakiya almost panting since it was her first time doing something like it, the tornado had gathered a bit too much moisture in the air, so it was harder to move even though her powers had been infused with it; moving water or ice was not her main power choices.

She quickly looked in front of her, trying to spot Naraku, who's scent was still everywhere, 'Damn…' she mentally cursed.

Kakiya then heard a slight rustle of clothes and spun around to find Naraku in the air, just a metre away from her, ready to attack her with his poisonous claws. He tried stab her, but she quickly brought her sword up and sliced through the claw. He smirked as he landed behind her; he made the cut off claw come back to life and it lunged at Kakiya's leg. She quickly brought her sword back down and stabbed the claw, skewering it to the group while the flesh of the claw burned with the unfamiliar poison from Kakiya's sword. Naraku took this chance and jumped at her again, trying to catch her off guard, but Kakiya was still quick to react. She pulled her sword out of the ground, but didn't move out of the way fast enough, so she blocked his claw with the flat side of her sword.

Naraku's claw started to burn from just touching it, he pulled back and growled, "Damn it." He cursed.

He jumped back and tried to stab her again. Kakiya moved to the side and chopped it off, continuing to charge at him, running along side the clawless tentacle.

She finally reached his and pulled back her sword over her head, preparing for a full power swing, "Die!" she yelled out.

She swung at him, but saw him smirk. She didn't let that bother her and continued her swing. Suddenly, she felt an immense pain through her body. Her sword had stopped only inches away from his head.

"Quite the contrary actually." He lightly tapped the sword away from his head.

Kakiya staggered back and dropped her sword, making it disappear. She looked down at her stomach and saw the tentacle she had severed off before she charged at him had stabbed through her and was now poking out of her stomach like a dead log.

"How…could I…" she reached for the tentacle, but stopped when it started to move.

She screamed out in pain as the tentacle forced its way out.

"You like that, don't you Kakiya? I didn't hurt your face this time." he walked towards Kakiya, which didn't take a long time, and reached out towards the tentacle in her.

Kakiya struggled stepped back; to avoid his touch, "Don't… touch me…" she roughly told him in between pants.

She placed her hand on the part of the tentacle that was sticking out of her and grabbed it. With excruciating pain, she managed to pull it out, leaving a large hole in her body. She used her other hand to cover up the hole and began healing the wound.

The tentacle in her hand suddenly came back to life once more and wrapped around her body, making her crash into the ground. She tried to free herself, but the wound was draining her of her strength, since it was so big and her blood was spilling out everywhere; along with her energy(1). She wriggled within the bonds, to try to loosen them, but that action only brought pain upon her body. Naraku made his way towards her again and tightened the bonds on her so she would stop moving around.

"Lord…Sesshomaru…" she struggled to call out.

Naraku smirked and knelt down beside her. He rolled her over so that she was now facing him. She turned away, but he once again, grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Calling for your lover?" he sneered, but then frowned at the thought if it was actually true, "No, that's not right. The Great Lord Sesshomaru has no room in his heart to love. Even I have more room in my heart to love since I _was_once human." He stared at Kakiya and smirked, "Your just his play thing, like you are too me right now."

She growled and snapped at him, attempting to bite his hands, "Let go of me."

"Not happening. Watching you writher in pain is too much fun."

Sesshomaru ran over to Naraku so quickly that he left after images of himself, like he usually did. He pulled out Tokijin and attacked Naraku with it. Naraku ducked and jumped away with Kakiya. He held her in front of him.

He reached down to Kakiya's now partly-healed wound and coated his fingers with her blood. He lapped up the red liquid on his fingers until they were clean. As soon as the blood touched his tongue, he instantly felt rejuvenated, like he had never fought with Kakiya before and was now full with new replenished energy.

"It would seem that your blood has immense healing properties." He mused.

He covered his fingers with her blood once more and smeared it on her face, then forcefully stuck his blood-covered finger in Kakiya's mouth.

Naraku waited for her reaction, but got none, "But it would seem that it had no effect on you yourself." He said as he removed his fingers from her mouth.

Kakiya attempted to free herself again, but failed again to break free. Kakiya stopped struggling and focused on healing her wound, which was now closed inside her body; you could no longer see though it anymore. She was healing it inside out, starting from the inside since that was where most of the damage laid.

She suddenly thought of another idea, 'But it would consume a lot of my energy,' she thought bitterly, 'Stupid wound.'

Reaching out with her mind and no longer caring what Sesshomaru had said about reading his mind, she found it, 'Lord Sesshomaru!' she screamed in his mind, 'Attack Naraku and don't stop if he uses me as a shield, I'll be fine.'

Sesshomaru slightly frowned and gripped his sword, 'You had better be ready.' He replied.

Although he really did not want to do this, he started to charge towards Naraku none the less. Kakiya saw him coming and started to work her magic, once that would allow something she wanted to pass through her. She could not pass through a lot of things yet, so she couldn't get out of Naraku's multiple binds, so she decided to let the sword pass through her and let Sesshomaru's sword cut her way free. Sesshomaru was finally upon them; he held his sword above his head and swung at Naraku.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you are truly foolish." He put Kakiya's body in front of him, as a shield, "I'll let your precious Kakiya take your blow."

Sesshomaru didn't stop his sword for even a moment, trusting Kakiya's words. Sesshomaru watched in amazement at how Kakiya suddenly seemed to fade as his sword cut though her faded image, cutting the binds away from her and slashing at Naraku, leaving his body almost cut into two pieces with his head still attached to one side of the almost split body.

"How…" he stuttered out and fell to the floor.

Already, he was starting to regenerate. Sesshomaru quickly used this chance to scoop up Kakiya before she collapsed onto the ground and take her away from Naraku.

"Thanks." She softly muttered, only loud enough for him to hear as he gently set her down.

She could now entirely focus on healing her wound. She touched her wound with her hand and started healing it, which she finished after a few minutes while Naraku was still recovering.

He finished recovering and stood up and looked at the two and growled, "I see there are many things I have yet to learn about you." Then he smirked, "I wish to use you for my experimentations, to see what other things you can do. Oh don't worry, my dear Kakiya, I won't harm your face, you are far too beautiful for that. So, I must apologize for scratching your cheek earlier."

"You are just sick." Kakiya snarled in reply.

"Now, if you would excuse me, I must take my leave before your idiotic brother comes sniffing around for me." He forced out a dramatic sigh, "I'm getting rather bored with that InuYasha, if the truth be told, but that doesn't matter because I have you to play around with."

He put up his barrier again and flew away.

"Oh no you don't…" Kakiya created two fire dog demons and sent them after Naraku, "Sick him." She growled.

She watched her dog-shaped flames get deflected by Naraku's stupid barrier, which she noticed that he had made stronger than before. She scowled as her dogs disappeared.

Sesshomaru looked at Kakiya, who was beside him, and looked at her now-healed stomach, "I told you to pay attention." He said simply.

Kakiya growled in frustration and looked down at her stomach to see a large hole in her blood stained kimono, along with a number of small and large tears from when Naraku attacked her within his miasma.

'There's too much damage to them, so I guess I can't mend them this time.' she thought bitterly and sighed, "We should go get Ah-Un, I need to find new clothes and I need to bathe myself." She muttered at the end.

"Let's go then."

They walked towards Ah-Un and Kakiya jumped on, Sesshomaru following close behind. Ah-Un snorted when he smelt her blood, his way of asking what was wrong.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Kakiya gently told the dragon.

Sesshomaru took the reins and they lifted into the air. He sat in front this time while Kakiya sat behind him, leaning on his back for support as her body regained its lost energy.

Looking at the sky, she saw that the sun was raising, 'Morning already?' she though bitterly.

Kakiya took in the morning air and noticed a strange scent that had caught her attention, "Half-breeds."

She looked down and saw three half-breed children running around, playing with each other. She saw a hut nearby and saw a young human mother and her demon husband sitting together talking.

"Lord Sesshomaru, could you take us down?"

He landed Ah-Un a few yards away from the hut, so they could just walk there and not surprise the family. As Kakiya and Sesshomaru neared, the demon father had finally sensed them coming. He quickly called to his children and told them to hide inside their hut with their mom. Kakiya walked behind Sesshomaru, to hide her bloody clothing, so she wouldn't scare them, as they came into view.

"What do you want with us? Have you come here to kill my children, like other demons and humans had tried?" he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Sesshomaru, "The scent of blood is coming from you and I sense that there is another demon nearby. Where are they hiding?" he demanded.

Although he disliked demons and humans baring their fang at him, he ignored it.

Kakiya stepped out from behind Sesshomaru, revealing her torn and bloody clothing, "Right here." She looked at him, "We simply came in seek of new robes for me, since we can't go back to our house since it is a very long way from here and we wish still to travel elsewhere."

The human mother poked her head out of the door because she had not heard any fighting going on and thought it was strange. She gave a gasp of surprise to see Kakiya in her damaged and bloody clothing.

"Oh my… What happened to you?"

The demon looked worried, "Get back into the hut! They might kill you!"

'And I would love to too.' Kakiya thought, detesting humans and their ways, 'But I guess I have to put up with them for now…'

"You can't be serious, look how badly she was hurt," she rushed over to Kakiya and grabbed her arm, Kakiya slightly growled, but then held it in, and started to pull her towards the hut, "You two men stay out here, don't you dare come in!"

She and Kakiya disappeared into the hut. She quickly told her children, two males and one female, to go outside.

"My name is Rein, my mate's, that you had met outside, name is Jino. What is yours?"

"It's none of your concern." She replied bitterly, still trying to resist the urge to kill her.

Rein frowned, "Then… is that your mate out there?"

Kakiya stared at her with an expression that read: are you stupid or something?

"Of course we are n –" she began.

The human mother had cut her off, "I know, I know, I understand too." She sighed heavenly, "Isn't love romantic? Now, I know we both love talking with each other, but now is not the time for chatter," she smiled, "He's waiting for you right?"

'This woman is starting to annoy me…'

Kakiya watched her walk towards a hanger that had several kimonos that hung on them. She picked one up, a while kimono that was decorated a similar way like Sesshomaru's except it the flowers were purple.

"There, now you will be matching!" she giggled happily, "Do you want to change here or wash up first?"

"I'll be leaving." Kakiya looked up at the robe in her hand and took it from her and started to walk out the hut, but then stopped, halfway out and turned back, "I'll cast a barrier around your hut as payment." Kakiya made a white jewel appear in her hand.

"What is that?" she asked.

"A barrier crystal; as long as you keep that in your house or with you: it will protect you from demons and humans. You may let someone, other than your family, in your barrier if they have permission from you or your mate, Jino." She replied.

"Thank you. I hope you and your mate have a safe journey…" she took a look at Kakiya's clothes again, "Although I guess he got a little rough, good thing that you're a demon strong enough to handle it!" Rein laughed.

The crystal almost broke in Kakiya's hand out of pure annoyance, "Take it." She handed over the crystal, and immediately left the hut, not trusting herself to keep her composure any longer. She found Sesshomaru waiting for her, leaning against a tree while the children were running around him and the tree. Sesshomaru looked up at her when she came out of the hut and smirked to himself; he had heard their conversation inside the hut.

"Let's go." She told him and looked back at the family, "Thank you." She whispered.

She turned back towards Sesshomaru and walked towards him. Together, they gracefully made their way back towards Ah-Un, who was waiting for them at a nearby spring.

Sesshomaru looked at the spring and back to Kakiya's clothes, "Good thing that you are a demon, so she says." He almost laughed.

"Please, not you too." Kakiya walked towards the spring, "I'll take awhile, you could leave if you want to, I'll catch up with you later."

The spring was mostly surrounded by rocks, except for the sandy and rocky part that lead to the shallower parts of the spring and into the deep parts. She stripped and burnt her ruined kimono. She neatly folded her new robe and placed them on a rock, under the sun so that when she wore them, it would be nice and warm for her. She made a large basin made of dark energy and scoped up water from the spring. She poured the warm water over her body to wash away all the dry blood and dirt on shore.

'This feels good, after all that fighting.' She thought happily.

She stepped out into the water and slipped underneath the surface, after it got deep enough, and began diving through the warm, blue waters. She surfaced and flicked her hair, slashing water everywhere around her. She went underneath again and again, exploring very inch of the spring under water since it was so fascinating.

'Such a place is so peaceful and relaxing, even to a demon." She mused as she floated above the water, watching the clouds.

She dove below once more, but then heard a bunch of laughs and snickering. She slowly surfaced, only showing her head, and saw that a group of human bandits were looking at her robe.

"Look! There she is!" one of the pointed at Kakiya.

"It's a demon!"

"My… what a find. Even for a demon." Another snickered.

"Hey, demon lady, why don't you come out of the water and play with us?"

One of them picked up her robe, "We'll give you back your robe if you listen to what we say!"

Kakiya didn't listen to them and swam under again only to resurface once more when she heard screaming. She had found Sesshomaru standing near the water, holding her robe and the dead bodies of the bandits were behind him.

"You spent too much time here. Let's go."

Kakiya quickly swam to the shore and got out of the water, her long silver hair clinging to her body and hiding the majority of it from his sight.

She took the robe from him, "Thanks." She muttered.

Sesshomaru turned away and walked towards the forest, leaving Kakiya alone to clothe herself, 'It seems that Kakiya was right, men always seem to find her and want her for their own, whether they are demon or humans.' He thought, disgusted, 'Although, I see why…'

Drying herself with magic, she quickly slipped on the robe. She mended the robe so that it was similar to her other one, shortening it so that she could move around easier. She caught up to Sesshomaru shortly afterwards.

'Only two more nights, huh…' She sadly thought, looking up at the sunny sky.

…

The flowers were already starting to wilt.

Rin started at a petal that drifted down onto the desk, longing for her mommy and Lord Sesshomaru to come back, "Mommy…"

She stared at the flowers for a while longer. She sighed and picked up the wilted crowns and went to throw off her balcony.

"Come back soon." She said as she threw the flowers into the air.

The flower crowns were picked up by the wind and were blown away, separating it. The flowers drifted off into to the forest, until there were no longer seen. Rin looked up at the bright blue sky and decided to spend the next few hours, watching the clouds drift apart.

XXX

(1) If she left it to heal normally, it would take around five days, but she doesn't have time for that, so she's using excessive amounts of energy to heal the wound.

"In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came…"


	15. Enter: Roshoi

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

**Chapter 14**

XXX

"Argh!" he yelled out and angrily punched the castle wall to his new hideout causing it to crumble, "She got away." He growled, "I was so close too!"

He paced around and suddenly thought up of a brilliant plan to bring both Kakiya, Sesshomaru, InuYasha and his friends to him, "Kagura!" he impatiently called out.

Kagura quickly came into his room and knelt down, "Yes, My Lord?"

Naraku quickly told Kagura his plan and sent her away, "Kakiya, you will be mine to toy with whether you like it or not." He mused, "Kanna." He called out.

He watched as the little girl came into his room, holding her mirror. Kanna didn't need him to explain his orders, since she had already fingered out his plan. She walked up to him and sat down in front of him, showing him of Kagura flying above the forest, on her way to carry out Naraku's plans.

Sitting down, he smirked, 'This will be interesting.'

InuYasha sniffed around, 'Why is it that Kakiya's scent so strong?' he sniffed around again, 'It's like she's been here just a few moments ago, but it's like that everywhere.' He yelled out in frustration, "Kakiya! You are so damn confusing!"

Behind him, Miroku picked up a light piece of wood and threw it at InuYasha, hitting him on the head.

"Ow! What did you do that for, you monk?"

Miroku sighed in irritation, "If you are so worried about her, then go look for her, I doubt she's that far from us."

InuYasha scowled at what he said and sat down, facing the other way.

"Do whatever you want to do, but go pout elsewhere, you are ruining my appetite." Kagome told him, slightly annoyed that he was making the atmosphere for their lunch all depressing.

Sango sipped from her drink of green tea, "If it makes you happy, we all will go to find her. I'm sure she wouldn't tell us to go away if _all_ of us come to see her."

"Argh!" Kagome yelled out in anger, "Can we just stop talking about her? I'm getting so annoyed!" Kagome angrily bit her rice ball and chomped on it, "If I could, I would sit all of you."

InuYasha slammed into the ground. He quickly got up and was about to yell at her, but when he looked at her, she had flames of anger that burned brightly around her. Not only that, but her face looked like an angry face of a demon, in InuYasha's mind that is. To Kagome's surprise, everyone had shut up after she said that. She smiled in triumph and noticed that they had slightly moved back, since it was a smile of evil. After they finished eating their lunch, Kagome quickly packed everything away in her bag. Nobody started to go anywhere until Kagome was done.

"Ok, let's go!" Kagome said, almost too cheerful; she was glad that the rest of her lunch wasn't as depressing as the first part was.

The group set off to find Kakiya. Although Kakiya's scent was everywhere, InuYasha followed the scent that was the strongest and followed it. He noticed that the way that they were going was against the wind.

He figured that her scent was getting picked up by the wind and it was blowing it in his direction, 'Heh, not so confusing anymore, Kakiya!' he thought.

Kagura finally reached the place she was looking for, an unfertile field that was blackened by fire. The only things that you could find here were the bones and ashes of both humans and demons alike.

She shuddered; she didn't want to become part of this massive graveyard of scattered and broken bones anytime soon, "Trust Naraku to send me to a place like this." She angrily spat out, 'If only I would kill him…' she thought bitterly.

Kagura looked around and saw a giant demon head that had its jaws held opened by a pair of large bones acting like pillars. She stared at the head, the scent of graveyard soil and clay was so overwhelming in this area that it made Kagura feel like she wanted to gag and then become sick afterwards.

"Let's get this over with." She grumpily told herself.

She drifted down towards the head and jumped off her feather, making sure that she didn't land on any sharp or broken bones with her bare feet. She saw demons and humans carrying weapons emerge from the giant bone head housing.

"Dance of blades." Se easily killed them finding out that they were made up of clay, the soils of the grounds around them and as well as bones.

More came out and Kagura growled, annoyed with having to waste her strength on such feeble creatures that were only moving because they were being controlled by the demon Kagura was looking for, who was inside that demon bone head. Kagura easily killed this wave of clay and waited for the next one to come, but the next one didn't come, instead a harsh voice came out of the demon head instead.

"Who dares disturb my peace and kill my makings? I will eat you alive if you continue disrupting me."

"I have come to get assistance from you, on behalf of a demon by the name of Naraku. Are you the demon, Roshoi?"

"I am he. So what do you want with me? Why do you not ask my elder sister, Uresue?" I'm sure and her weak powers can see to your problems. I am too busy at the moment." He replied.

"Uresue already died, if you didn't know. She died shortly after she resurrected the priestess Kikyo."

A booming laughter came from within the head, "Ha! Serves her right for thinking she was more powerful then I, Roshoi! Her own creation killed her, such a horrible fate. Good riddance."

A few minutes of silence followed after; neither of them talked and Roshoi had stopped sending his clay puppets after her. Kagura was getting impatient and the decaying bones around her were getting on her nerves. She opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by Roshoi before she could utter a word.

"Well?" he demanded, "Do you want my assistance or not? I haven't any time to spare, but since you told me about the pleasant news, I will help you."

Kagura walked into the bone head and found a demon that had a slightly humped back. He had long grey hair, which was tied back, and he was wearing a dark blue kimono, outlined in a gold colour. His skin was pale and it was covered with a few wrinkles.

'He looks like an old human man.' She thought, disgusted, but then remembered that she was told to bring him back to Naraku, she sighed, "Bring all the supplies you need to make one strong doll."

He looked up at her, "What is my reward?"

"What?"

"My reward," he repeated, "Yes, the news was good, but I want something more."

"What do you want, demon? Name it and it shall be yours."

He thought for a while, "Actually, never mind, my reward will be simple to make this strong clay doll that you so desire and make it my strongest creation yet. All I ask is for me to be able to keep my creation once you are done with it."

"Sure, why not." She said plainly, 'I don't think Naraku has any use for it afterwards anyways.' She thought.

"I also require two more items that will make this clay doll stronger, once is slightly easier to get, but the other one, although easy to get, it's hard to contain it. What I need is a shard, or two, of the Shikon jewel, and the living soul taken straight out of the human or demon, no reincarnations." He started to gather his things, 'A shard might be able to contain a live soul in a clay body… or it my break the body because of its power. Either way, it's just an experiment.'

Kagura thought about it, 'I'm sure Naraku doesn't mind sparing a few shards, I'll just get them back later anyways and Kanna could easily provide countless living souls.' She looked back at the demon, "I can easily get you both things. Now hurry up."

The demon hurried and finished packing. Following Kagura, they went outside. Kagura pulled a white feather from her hair and turned it into giant one, although it was even larger this time because she needed to hold herself, the demon Roshoi, and his belongings.

'Finally.' Kagura thought as they left the burned waste field behind them.

…

Kakiya was sitting on Ah-Un while she and Sesshomaru walked through the forest, looking for a place to stay and something to do. She had reduced the amount of power that was pouring out of her. Lately, she was getting annoyed with the weak mobs of demons that endlessly followed them around: they appeared everywhere they went.

"Where is Rin?" she suddenly asked.

When Sesshomaru didn't answer, she became even more frustrated. Kakiya had been searching through her half-breed's memories on various things, but whenever she tried to find out who Rin was and what she had looked like, she only found a shadow of a young girl which was called Rin. She even tried to find out where she was currently staying, but to her dismay, she found nothing.

"Why won't any of you tell me where she is?" she yelled out in anger.

"Any of us?" he stopped walking, making Ah-Un stop beside him, "What do you mean by _us_?" he turned and looked back at Kakiya.

"You and my other self." She angrily told him, "My half-breed self is keeping any memory of Rin, other than her name, since I learned of it myself, away from me." She slightly growled, the great Lord didn't say anything, but she continued on, "All I know is that she is a human child by the name of Rin. That was all I could get from my memories."

"So, your other self is blocking you from getting into her memories?" he questioned, "But you had no problem getting into them before."

"Ever since that incident with Naraku, she had shut her memories from me, well some of them from me." Kakiya jumped down from Ah-Un and landed in front of Sesshomaru and looked at him, "At least tell me why you two are _so_ secretive about this Rin child. Why do you not let me see her?" she demanded.

Sesshomaru looked into her deep ruby eyes, "If you must know, she is trying to keep Rin safe… from you."

Slightly satisfied with his answer, she moved to the side of him and they continued walking until they found themselves walking up a hill. At the top, there was a very large tree; it looked like that tree had created the trees circling around it, with it as the center.

"So big…" she whispered, amazed at how vast the tree was.

Curiosity and amazement quickly took over her as she ran up to the tree. She found a large branch that was the closest to the ground and jumped towards it. Although it was pretty high off from the ground, she still easily reached it. Jumping on to the higher branches of the tree, she finally found one to her liking and sat on it.

She looked at the scenery around her and looked back at Lord Sesshomaru, "Why don't you come up here and join me?" she slightly smirked, 'let's see what's your jumping limit is.' She mused.

Sesshomaru lazily made his way to the base of the tree. He stood a few metres in front of the tree. He looked up at Kakiya and gracefully made his jump. He effortlessly passed Kakiya, who was giving him cold stares, and landed on a branch way above her. He jumped down and landed beside her, majestically sitting down.

"Show off." She muttered, turning away from him.

Sesshomaru held back a laugh, "You asked me to come up here." He smirked.

She didn't reply, but turned back to face to green-blue scenery laid out in front of them. It looked so close, yet it was so far from them. From here, they both could see the mountains, which looked like greyish-white hills, and one of the mountains was Naraku's old hideout, before he was forced to move. She loved nature, but it was too fragile, so she had always end up destroying it.

"Why is that…" she stopped and closed her eyes as a strong gust of wind blew at their faces, she reopened them and continued, "Why is it that when I lived with your father that I never saw you?"

A small jolt of shock ran through him, but quickly disappeared, "I was never home." He quickly answered.

"I see…" she quietly muttered.

…

Kagura walked towards Naraku's room while Roshoi was following close behind her. They had finally reached Naraku's castle, and Kagura was glad because Roshoi's stench was really bad, even though the wind blew most of the scent away, he still smelled bad. When they had arrived, Kagura had set them both down, Roshoi decided to leave his stuff out in front of the castle before he followed Kagura into it.

They stopped in front of a pair of large doors, "My Lord, I have brought him as you ordered."

A voice came from within the room, "Come in."

Kagura opened the door for Roshoi and he stepped inside the room.

"Make sure you get the human child, we need bait." Naraku told her.

"Yes, My Lord." Kagura said, closing the door behind her, leaving Roshoi and Naraku to be alone.

"So you must be Naraku." He stated as he looked at the demon sitting in a corner, by the window, inside the room.

"You are indeed correct, Roshoi. Welcome to my castle."

"Naraku, what do you need of me?" Roshoi demanded, "I want to start working on the clay doll. I already miss my clay." He sat down in front of him, still keeping his distant with the strange demon.

Naraku chuckled, "My, my, you are one hasty demon. No mater, I will just have to skip the small talk." he said with an artificial sigh, "I want you to create an exact replica of a person. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can! Show me what the person looks like and I'll get started right away… but first, I need a living soul, no reincarnations and I need a jewel shard to hold the soul."

Naraku smirked, "Demanding now are we?" he held out his hand and on it was a jewel shard.

He made a small cut on his finger, enough to draw blood, and covered the shard with his blood, making it become tainted. Then, he made his arm go deformed and a piece of the deformed arm fell off. He remade his arm to its former shape and picked up the piece of flesh, turning it into a heart. He fused the tainted shard with the now beating heat together.

"You will use this as the heart for you clay doll, the jewel shard will still do its job of containing the live soul. This is what you had wanted, correct?" he gave Roshoi the beating heart.

He hastily took it, cradling it in his large hands, "Now All I need is the picture of what you want me to create and a living soul, preferable of the person you want to make."

"Kanna." Naraku simply said.

Kanna opened the doors almost immediately after he had called her, "Yes, My Lord?" she walked into the room and stood beside Naraku.

"Show Roshoi an image of Kakiya's former side, not the one she's in now."

Kanna held up the mirror for Roshoi to see. In the mirror was Kakiya's half-breed self, fighting Kagura and then resting afterwards. Kanna showed Roshoi various images with Kakiya performing differing tasks.

"My, my, my, what a beauty." He said with greed, "I can see why you want an exact replica of her." He concentrated on the images again, "Creating her will be simple and once her soul takes control of the clay body, her powers will be copied into the clay so she may use them at will. I'm guessing you want me to put the heart that you had formed inside her so that you may control her? A smart plan, I would say. I will begin right away."

"Where are you going to be to make this body?" Naraku questioned.

Roshoi stood up from his seat, "Outside."

"Good." He muttered as Roshoi left his room, Naraku got another jewel shard and tainted it the same way he had done with the last one, "Kanna, your mirror." Kanna handed him her mirror and he embedded the jewel shard into the back of the mirror, "Now it will hold all of Kakiya's soul, even if it is as big as Kagome's was." He muttered and gave back Kanna's mirror.

A ways away, Kagura was already flying towards her next target to complete the second part in Naraku's plan. Although the sun was already starting to set, she didn't mind and continued to fly through the air to find the castle that Naraku had ordered her to look for.

Rin climbed into her bed while listening to a maid tell her a story, although Rin wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. Rin missed her mommy, Lord Sesshomaru, and Ah-Un. She was tired of moping around, hoping that they will be rushing home, to her, that night or day.

She looked over at Jaken, who was sitting by her bed, listening to the demon maid tell the story, "Jaken, when do you think they will be back?" she asked him.

"Lord Sesshomaru will come back when he wants to." He answered simply.

The maid stopped talking, gently pat Rin's head, "Don't worry, I'm sure that they will come back soon. They wouldn't leave such a cute child alone here for alone." She told her softly, "Just be patient and when they do return, give them a big happy smile and greet them. They wouldn't want you to be sad when they return home."

The maid tucked Rin in and kissed her on her forehead, "Now, be a good girl and go to sleep now." She blew out the candle while Jaken quickly left the room to return to his own, "Good night, little princess."

She left the room and gently closed the door behind her. Rin had only managed to stay away for about another hour before she started to drift off into a dreamy sleep.

"Good…night…" she quietly whispered as she yawned, 'Mommy…Lord Sesshomaru… Ah-Un…" she thought before sleep over took her.

XXX

"All one has to do is hit the right keys at the right time and the instrument plays itself…"


	16. Another Plan & Unpleasant Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

**Chapter 15**

XXX

Kagura had finally reached the castle, Sesshomaru's castle, and she was now inside looking for the bedroom that belonged to Rin. She was glad that all the maids were already sleeping since when she arrived the moon was already well up above her. She was floating along the hallways on her giant feather since she didn't want anyone to hear her. She opened all of the doors that she had found unlocked in each hallway, peering inside to see if the sleeping child was there or not.

'Damn… this is harder than I thought…' she cursed, 'I can't even sense her anywhere here; this whole place is filled with the scent of demons; it's stifling the scent of the human girl.'

Kagura peeked into a few room before finding another door and quietly opened it, looking inside and saw her, "Bingo." She whispered in triumph.

She entered the room and closed the door behind her. Getting off of her feather, she walked over to where Rin slept. She gently picked up the sleeping girl and walked towards the window door, opening it and stepped out onto the balcony. Kagura took the feather that she was using before, which was still in her hand, and threw it up, turning it into a giant feather. A soft tornado of wind blew around them and carried them onto the giant feather.

Holding Rin in one arm, she slowly moved Rin so that she was resting her head against her chest, and let the child continue sleeping, 'At least she didn't wake up…yet.' Kagura smiled, she had completed two of the few tasks that Naraku had assigned to her and so far, nothing had gone wrong. Kagura drifted along, taking her sweet time getting back to the castle: she had to make sure that Rin would stay sleeping and her going back quickly would only make her chances of waking Rin up greater, besides, she didn't want to do the next part of Naraku's plan. After a while, she had finally reached Naraku's castle, freely passing through the barrier since she was one of Naraku's kin, and flew towards the entrance, jumping off of her feather, holding Rin, and landed on the ground below them. The feather turned back into a small one and floated down towards her. Kagura snatched it out of the air and placed it back in her hair. She saw Roshoi working on the claw doll, who was almost finished. She didn't bother asking when he would be done, and went inside, still carrying the child.

She walked through the hallway, carrying Rin in her arms, trying to be careful so that she wouldn't wake her, 'This child is such a heavy sleeper.' She mused.

Kagura stopped in front of a set of doors and it opened, revealing Kohaku. She walked in and gently placed her sitting down, leaning against the wall.

"Take care of her like you did last time." she told him as she walked out, heading towards the outside of the castle.

Kohaku simply nodded, still showing no emotion as he walked over to Rin and sat down beside her, "So, you're here again." He quietly said as he watched Rin sleep.

He stood up and got a blanket, walked back to Rin and draped it over her, to keep her from getting cold, 'Sleep tight.' He thought and sat back down beside her.

'Now, all I have to do is tell Kakiya that Rin was kidnapped.' Kagura thought as she drifted along in the night sky, trying to find Kakiya, 'I'm surprised that Naraku had actually thought up of this plan.' She mused.

"Argh!" she yelled out in fury, obviously frustrated at the fact that Naraku tells _her_ to do everything, "This is the second time that _I_ had to go and find that abnormal witch!"

Despite what she had said, she still chose to follow Kakiya's scent; her only motive to being quick about it was to find out if Kakiya was still with Lord Sesshomaru or not. As she flew closer to the large tree, the stronger Kakiya's scent was.

"This whole area smells like her." She said bitterly.

She flew closer to the giant tree and saw what it seems to be like Kakiya sleeping at the base of the tree. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found.

She smiled, "He probably left her since she was so boring… although, I can still sense him, but Kakiya's wrenched scent is all over the place, so I can't tell if he's actually here or not." She scowled.

Kagura jumped off her feather, which turned back to its normal size, and tucked it into her hair once more. She had landed a few metres in front of Kakiya.

"What do you want now?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

'So she's not asleep… figures.' Sighing, Kagura walked towards her until she was only a metre away from the resting demon, "Naraku wishes to see you again."

Kagura saw Kakiya's hand twitch on her knee, which it was rested on, but then relaxed again.

She opened her eyes and glared at the wind sorceress, "Tell that Naraku, that I am busy and therefore do not want to see him…" she simply told her, "…ever again." She added.

Kagura tightly clenched her fan, "Busy? Doing what? Sleeping?" she growled, trying to calm herself down.

"Hmm… it would seem so…: yes, I am busy sleeping. Now fly along and tell him that" She said after a long pause, "You are still here. Why?"

Kagura smirked and opened her fan, holding it up to her face and hiding her smirk behind the fan, "I see... so you do not care what would happen to Rin?"

She narrowed her eyes, "So this is how he plans to bring me back to him? What a foolish half-breed. Nonetheless, I want you to leave."

Surprised, she snapped her fan shut and pointed it at Kakiya, "Do you not care about that human child anymore? What is wrong with you?"

"Why would _I_ care about what you do to a _human_? I've never even met the child before." She looked away, "Go tell Lord Sesshomaru to come with you." She pointed upwards, "He's up there."

The wind sorceress looked up to find Sesshomaru sitting on a large branch with a slight expression of anger on his face.

Then, a thought hit Kakiya, 'Wait… what am I doing? If I go with Kagura, then I'll finally meet this human girl that both Lord Sesshomaru and Kakiya have been hiding from me." Kakiya stood up.

Kagura looked at her with confused eyes, "What are you planning to do now?" she spat out.

"How mean," she taunted, "I am _planning_ on coming with you, you were the one who invited me to come. I changed my mind." She said, annoyed, "So don't bother taking him." She sighed an exaggerating dramatic sigh, "Demons these days… let's go." She started to walk away from the tree.

Sesshomaru suddenly jumped down and landed in front of Kakiya, who didn't notice until she bumped into his back.

"What now?" she snapped at Sesshomaru.

He looked down at her alluring ruby eyes, "I am coming with you." She simply told her.

"No, you are not." She told him, "Go do something else. No one asked you to come along." She stepped to the side, but was blocked yet again by him, who quietly growled at her.

"You will not be telling me what to do," he coldly replied, and then he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "but…how mean," he whispered the same words that she had told Kagura to her, "You were the one who invited me to come."

She growled, bitterly remembering what she had said earlier.

Kakiya turned back and angrily walked towards Kagura, 'Trust him to ruin everything.' She bitterly thought, "Kagura!" she barked out, "Are we going or not?"

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru and then back at Kakiya, she tapped her fan on her hand, "Of course we are." She retorted, 'Hmm… how can I get these two to split up?' she thought as she pulled a feather out of her hair and turned it into a giant feather, she quickly hopped on.

Ah-Un, who was resting behind the tree, came into view and walked over to Kakiya's side, nudging her, wondering if they were going to follow her or not.

Kakiya pat the demon, "Yes, we are going to go after her." She watched as the dragon lifted up into the sky, and jumped on him, "You're such a good boy… unlike someone I know…" she muttered and looked down, looking for Sesshomaru, "…Where is he…?"

"Looking for someone?" came a low voice behind her.

Kakiya spun around to see Sesshomaru setting behind her, "When did you…?"

He took a lock of her hair and rubbed it in between his fingers, "So… I'm not a good boy?" he dropped her hair letting it fall back into place, 'Her hair… it's really soft…' he resisted the urge to touch her hair again and then his to see whose was softer, 'I bet mine is…'

He watched as she turned around and grabs the reins, "Obviously not," she muttered, "And stop touching my hair."

Sighing, he quickly snatched the reins from her hands and with a flick of his wrist he snapped the reins and made Ah-Un go faster since they were quickly falling behind.

"What are you doing?" she tried to grab the reins back from him, but he just shook of her small hand, making her let go.

"_I_ am not doing anything; it is _you_ who is making us fall behind." He simply told her.

They kept on following Kagura in silence. Occasionally, Kakiya would see Kagura quickly glance back and then mutter something, and then try to go faster, but they always caught up to her. Kagura started to land and they followed after her. Sesshomaru landed Ah-Un while Kagura floated around beside them.

Looking around, Kakiya figured that they were still in the forest, since so many trees surrounded them, "His new place is in a place like this?" she turned to Kagura, "Are we walking on foot now?"

"No, wait here. She flew through a pair of trees and disappeared.

'An illusion?' Kakiya jumped off of Ah-Un.

She landed in front of the pair of trees that Kagura had just flown through. Sesshomaru jumped off Ah-Un and landed beside him, holding his reins so he wouldn't get away, not that he would in the first place. Kakiya reached out and touched the space between the trees. Her hand was violently rejected by an invisible force which didn't let her hand through.

"An illusion barrier." She looked at her hand and formed a sword, "I guess I'll just have to break it."

She was about to hit it, but suddenly, it disappeared. Tossing the sword, which made it vanish, she looked up to see Kagura flying towards them. Kakiya looked back at the spot between the trees and saw a castle, but when she looked at a different spot, the castle was no longer visible.

"Follow me," Kagura told them as she jumped of her feather, "Although, Naraku told me to tell you that Lord Sesshomaru cannot come inside the castle." She grabbed her feather from the air and put it back on her hair, 'A little white lie won't hurt.' She thought.

Kakiya smirked, "Looks like you won't be getting in the way now." She muttered.

Sesshomaru stared at her, obviously hearing what she had said, but then turned away, "As if that pitiful half-breed can tell me what I can and cannot do. Besides, I have other things to tend to."

'Like saving that human girl…' Kakiya thought and let out a low growl out of jealousy, surprising herself. "What am I doing?" she whispered when she caught herself growling at her own thought.

Sesshomaru, who was walking behind the two, smirked. Kakiya's soft growl did no escape his ears and it was easy to tell what the younger demon was thinking. They walked thought the pair of trees, towards the castle. Once all of them were in the barrier, it closed up behind them.

A few miles away, InuYasha had caught the scent of Naraku as soon as he had opened up part of his barrier. Not only that, but he had also caught the scent of Kakiya and his older brother, Sesshomaru, which were all tangled up together along with Naraku's scent. He and his group had been following the scent and demonic aura until just a few moment ago until all three of their scents and auras had suddenly disappear.

"Damn it… what is Naraku doing with them?" InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha…" Kagome softly said as she put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find them soon, don't stress out so much, it's bad for you."

Miroku swung his staff around, trying to sense where the demonic aura was before it vanished, "All we have to do is find the spot where they disappeared."

"I know that!" he sniffed around, "But all I smell is Kakiya, it's all over the place… her scent is the strongest near Sesshomaru's scent… oh…" he growled, "Why didn't I figure this out before? I'm so stupid… all we need to do is to follow Sesshomaru's scent and we are bound to fine them!" InuYasha told them, 'Besides, his scent is the easiest to make out… maybe it's a brother thing.' He thought bitterly, 'but as long as it helps me find Kakiya, I guess I'll have to just deal with it.'

They pushed on through the night and by the time they got there; dawn was already starting to break through the night.

"Well, we're here." InuYasha told them while looking at the pair of trees that last held Sesshomaru's scent.

"InuYasha…" Kagome balled her fist, "We're still in the forest!" she screamed at him, "They can't just vanish in the middle of nowhere!"

Shippo sighed, "Trust InuYasha to mess everything up."

"Wait, InuYasha isn't wrong," Miroku touched one of the trees, "Kakiya's strange demonic aura suddenly stops at these trees."

Sango reached out to touch the space in between the trees, but like before when Kakiya had done it, Sango's hand was pushed back by the invisible shield.

"A barrier." They all said in harmony.

InuYasha growled, "It's always a barrier, we might as well start calling Naraku the barrier demon."

He pulled out his Tessaiga and it turned bright red. He swung at the barrier as an attempt to break it; he failed.

"Damn it." He cursed.

"Here, let me try." Kagome strung an arrow and released it at the space between the trees.

The arrow managed to crack the barrier, but it still held in place. Kagome strung another arrow, she looked at InuYasha and they both nodded. She aimed her arrow between the trees and released it at the same time InuYasha swung at the barrier with his Tessaiga. The rest of the barrier cracked and it finally gave way, revealing a large clearing with Naraku's castle plain in sight.

"Finally." Shippo muttered.

InuYasha ignored his comment, "Let's go!"

Sesshomaru, who had picked up on InuYasha's scent, looked back at where the scent was coming from and saw the barrier break down. Only moments later did he see InuYasha and his company of humans came rushing towards the castle.

'What a meddlesome younger brother.' He thought as he watched them come nearer.

Finally, InuYasha had noticed his older brother, "Sesshomaru." He growled, he looked back at his friends, "You go in the castle and find Kakiya, I'll deal with him."

"Leave it to us, InuYasha, we'll find her." Sango reassured him.

They started to run into the castle, Kagome hesitated before following them, "Be careful." She told him before she too ran off.

"That's a given." He muttered, he gripped his sword, which he still had in his hand, not daring to sheath it ever since they broke down the barrier, "Sesshomaru, why are you here with Kakiya?" he yelled at him.

"It's none of your concern. Tell me, why is it that you are so fixated at getting the girl back?"

InuYasha pointed his sword at him, "It's none of your concern!" he mocked him, 'I haven't seen her in such a long time, and then when she finally appears, she goes off again… with none other than _you_.' He mentally answered, not wanting to let Sesshomaru hear his answer.

Sesshomaru drew his sword, "Could it be that… she got bored of you?" he slightly smirked, "Or maybe… you got annoying because you over protected her?"

InuYasha was taken by surprise on that comment, "How did you…" Images from the past suddenly erupted into his mind.

_It was night time._

_InuYasha was laying on a tree branch, out of sight from the human middle-age males. They were drunk and were sitting by a fire laughing, telling jokes, and talking about woman._

"_So what do you feel like doing tonight?" one asked, taking a gulp out his sake bottle in his hand._

"_Wanna go round up some woman and play with them?" another laughed._

_Another man laughed with him, this was the only one that InuYasha had recognized as Takoro. He was the man that recently was always around Kakiya, talking with her, and being real friendly with her. InuYasha thought that he was suspicious and had started to follow him around, in secret. InuYasha noticed that he was the only one in his group of friends with a pretty face._

_He finally spoke, "There was a woman I met a few weeks ago, the one I'm always with. Let's go get her and play around. I'm sure she won't mind, I've already got her wrapped around my finger. We'll just drug her and then, let the fun begin."_

_They all laughed and agreed. They stood up and started to walk towards InuYasha's home - where Kakiya currently lived. InuYasha growled in anger when he heard him say that. He jumped down and landed in front of them, blocking them from their destination._

"_Where do you think your going?" he growled._

"_A demon!" one exclaimed._

_Takoro smirked, "Well, well, it's InuYasha. What are you doing here? Trying to stop me from loving the woman you also like?"_

"_Loving? More like lust. You will not be doing anything to Kakiya!"_

_He growled, "Why not? She's practically fallen for my charms," he flicked his hair, "Besides, what are you going to do to stop me? Kill me? Ha!"_

_InuYasha smirked and cracked his knuckles, whipping the smirk off Takoro's face, replacing it with fear._

"_You wouldn't dare…" he backed up._

_InuYasha slowly walked towards him and his friends, "I guess you would be surprised." He jumped on one of Takoro's companions and quickly finished him off before he could utter a sound._

_His other friend got too scared to stay. He screamed and ran away, leaving Takoro alone with InuYasha to fend for himself. InuYasha cursed at his escaping prey, but then turned to look at Takoro, not wanting to keep his main prey out of sight._

"_Now, InuYasha… let's talk this over, I'm sure we can make things work out…" Takoro backed away from the half-demon, "I really do love Kakiya!"_

"_Bah. What lies."_

_Takoro stepped back and tripped on an overgrown root, "Or maybe we can share her? Yes, let's do that. Then we can both have her, you want her too, right?"_

"You are despicable… _Now… how should I finish you off?" he stepped towards him, "Slowly… or quickly…?"_

_Takoro looked like a frightened cat to InuYasha, "Please… spare me!" he begged while crawling back, "I'll do anything!"_

_InuYasha stopped, "Actually, I want you to go to Kakiya tomorrow and tell her that you no longer wish to see her, or be friends with her… oh, and did you know that Kakiya is a half-breed?"_

"_So what! I do not care for what breed she is. And I will not stop our friend ship, it could have turned into something beautiful tonight, if not for you." Takoro snarled._

"_Don't you dare call what you planned on doing to Kakiya beautiful." InuYasha cracked his knuckles again. "So, what will it be? Will you do as I say, or will your pitiful life end here?"_

"_Fine! I'll… I'll do it!"_

"_Then, I'll see you tomorrow morning." He told him._

_The next morning, Takoro found Kakiya in the spot that she usually sat, waiting for him. He looked around and saw InuYasha watching them from afar._

"_Takoro!" she said happily, waving to him._

'_How I would have loved to bed her… Damn that InuYasha.' He cursed mentally; he walked up to Kakiya, "Hey…"_

_She frowned, in a cute way, at him, "What's wrong?"_

'_Her voice… it's so pure and innocent… she's like a drug…' Takoro shook the thought from his head, remembering what InuYasha had told him before, "Nothing, I just have something to tell you, that's all."_

_She went up to him and gently smoothed out the wrinkles in his clothes, "What is it?"_

'_I have to make this as real as possible…' he slapped away her hands, "Don't touch me," he slightly paused, "Half-breed."_

_She slightly stepped back, her eyes wide with shock, "Wha…" she tried to speak, but couldn't find the words._

_He instantly regretted what he had just done. Although he wanted to make love with her and have some fun, he had feelings for her too, even if his desire to bed her was stronger._

_She reached towards him with her gentle hands, but he made her pull back with more harsh words, "Can't you hear? I said don't touch me. I don't want a filthy half-breed touching me."_

_Kakiya looked up at him with sorrow in her eyes, small tears were forming, "Why…? What happened to you…?" she finally managed to say._

_He wanted to do nothing but hold her, tell her it was okay, and that he was only joking, but the constant stare of InuYasha behind him was making the fear of his life drive him to continue to make her hate him and pressed on, "Nothing was ever wrong with me, I was always like this." He quickly turned away, "I no longer wish to be 'friends' with you, I'm sick of you. In fact, I was never your 'friend' in the first place. From now on," he looked at her straight in the eye, trying to be as convincing as possible, "I never want to see your disgusting half-breed face ever again."_

_He watched as she covered her mouth with both of her small hands while tears rolled down her face._

_He turned to leave, but before he left, he quickly whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry. InuYasha made me do this; it was either you or my comrade's and my life. He already took one last night." He paused a bit, "Good bye, Kakiya."_

_Takoro quickly left, leaving Kakiya there alone to cry to herself._

"_InuYasha?" She whispered, she turned around and saw a red and white flash, "How could you?" Her tears of sadness turned into tears of anger. Using her demonic powers that she had kept dormant ever since she learned that she was a half-breed, she took off after InuYasha._

_Kakiya had finally caught up to him, "InuYasha!" she angrily yelled as she got in his way, making him skid to a stop, "Why did you do such a thing?"_

"_Kakiya, listen, I can explain, they were going to use you and-"_

_Cutting him off, she slapped him, "Use me? Takoro wouldn't do anything to me!" she angrily shouted to him, tears streaming out of her eyes, "InuYasha, I finally found a friend and you chase him off, what is wrong with you? Do you oppose to me having a companion or seeing anyone else other than yourself?"_

_He touched his check,_ _"A friend? What about me? Aren't I 'friend' enough for you?"_

"_I see you as my younger brother, nothing more."_

_That sentence rendered InuYasha speechless. Kakiya searched his expression for something, anything that would explain why he did that, but found nothing._

_She balled up her first, "InuYasha, you're such an idiot." She angrily muttered, wiping away her tears._

_He obviously heard, but remained quiet._

"_I hate you, InuYasha!" she screamed at him._

_She turned away and started to walk, but InuYasha stopped her. He grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving, "Kakiya, I-"_

_Kakiya slapped his hand away from her, "Don't touch me." She coldly told him and left._

_He watched her go as guilt started to build up inside him, 'Kakiya…'_

He shook the memory from his head, 'That was just the past. Concentrate on what is happening now.' He mentally told himself.

Sesshomaru knew that he had hit a raw nerve in InuYasha. He quickly used this to his advantage, attacking him when he was obviously thinking about Kakiya. InuYasha saw him coming at the last moment and struggled to block. He managed to black his attack just before it hit him, but the impact blew him back a few metres.

InuYasha growled, "Have you done anything to Kakiya that would make her want to stay with you?" he angrily swung at his older brother.

"I wonder about that…" he simply said, dodging the attack and yet again, hitting another raw nerve in InuYasha.

"You bastard…" he swung at him again, but missed entirely this time.

"What _are_ you trying to hit? It would seem that you are aiming at the ground." Sesshomaru taunted.

InuYasha gripped his sword, "You will regret saying that."

As their swords clashed, sounds of metal rang through the air. While they were fighting, the sun had already started to rise, which signalled the start of a new day.

XXX

… just as a story can write itself.


	17. Naraku's New Toy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

**Chapter 16**

XXX

"Why are you making me wait?" she demanded.

Kagura sighed, "You're such an impatient demon, yet you take so long to make up your mind. Besides, I've already told you, the human child didn't wake up yet."

"She does have a point…" Kakiya muttered, "I'll give you one more hour before I go and blow up this place and find the human myself." She decided.

'_Why do I have to keep watch on her?_' she bitterly thought.

It has already been two hours since they had arrived. Kakiya had followed Kagura into the castle, leaving Sesshomaru outside. Kagura had led her into an empty room and told her to stay and wait.

'_Lord Sesshomaru is probably getting really bored right now_.' She smirked at the thought, '_Serves him right, for coming_.'

Kakiya sat there for a few more minutes, "So, why are you not waking her up again?"

Kagura slapped her fan against her palm, "Humans need their rest."

"What a horrible excuse. Waking her up early is not going to kill her." She retorted.

Kagura turned away and focused her attention on whatever was so damn interesting outside the window; an attempt to ignore Kakiya, '_Actually…_' Kagura thought, '_The reason why I can't get to her is because Kohaku was the one who won't let me in and insists on letting Rin sleep_.' She let out a long breath, "Indeed, what a stupid excuse." She muttered, leaving the room, trying once more to see if Kohaku would let her in his room yet. She really wanted to just blow up his door to pieces, but she knew that Naraku would be at her throat later, '_That Naraku, he should just die already_.' She cured.

In the room where Rin and Kohaku stayed, Rin had finally woken up.

She looked around the room, "Where am I?" she asked, and then saw Kohaku sitting quietly beside her, looking at the floor, "Oh, hi Kohaku. What are you doing here?"

Kohaku looked up at her, "You got captured by Kagura, so now you are at Naraku's castle."

Rin pulled the blanket closer to her, then realized that this blanket wasn't hers, "Is this yours?"

Fixing his eyes back to the floor, he nodded.

"I'm cold…" she said quietly, and looked at Kohaku, "You must be cold too." She huddled closer to Kohaku and shared his blanket with him.

"Thanks."

They sat there together in silence for a while, until they heard a knock at the door.

Walking through the hallways of his castle, he slowly made his way to the front, where Roshoi was making the clay replica of Kakiya. He finally reached the front doors and opened them. He noticed that the sun was already starting to rise. He sighed and walked over to Roshoi.

"Are you not done yet?" he impatiently asked.

Roshoi looked up at him, "Of course I am! It was harder, since I didn't have the ashes of the girl, but nonetheless, I completed it."

Naraku stared at the replica of Kakiya, who was lying in a large tub of disgusting green water. He didn't know what it was nor did he want to find out. He could hear the sound of his heart beating inside her and the sound of her steady breathing.

"So, all you need now is her soul?" he questioned.

"Yes, but are you sure you are able to get it while she is still alive? Her real body will probably die without her soul. Unlike reincarnations, who posses two souls, this Kakiya should only have one."

"Don't doubt the powers of I, Naraku." He turned and left, '_Kakiya will now be easier to control if she is stuck in a clay body that has my heart in it_.' He thought, '_Now, her body will be powerless so I can use her real body in as many experiments as I please…_' he smirked, "Now… let's see how long you last." He entered into his castle and walked through the hallways once more, '_Time to pay a visit to Kakiya_.'

Making his way through the castle, he first went to Kanna's room, and simply told her to follow him. As they neared the room that Kakiya was staying in, Naraku could already start to see the huge amounts of demonic power leaking from her.

'_I guess I have to make her sleep first_.' He mentally growled, '_Damn her and her strange powers_.'

Naraku let Kanna enter the room first and begun to release large amounts of his miasma, although it already had covered his castle, the one he was releasing was something that would make even the strongest demons sleep.

As Kanna opened the door, he heard Kakiya talk.

"Who are you? Don't try and say that you are Rin because you are obviously not human."

"My name is Kanna." She simply stated.

Naraku let his miasma fill up the room as he walked in.

"Naraku." She hissed.

"Good morning to you too, Kakiya."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"No reason, I just wanted to see you again." He smirked as he saw her eyes slightly droop, but then snap back open.

"You brought me here, kidnapped a person I don't even know, threatened to harm her if I don't come, just so that you could see me?" She yelled out, she stood up and started to walk towards him, but started to sway, '_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so… tired?_' she yawned, but then angrily snapped her mouth closed.

Kakiya looked up at Naraku and saw him smirk. Anger swam around inside her, building up as she realized she couldn't do anything to him. Her legs started to wobble; losing its strength as sleep slowly took over her and saw Naraku walk over to her. Suddenly, she no longer saw his face, but the ground as she realized she was falling. She hit something soft and warm. Tired, she looked up and met Naraku's eyes. He was holding her, preventing her from crashing onto the floor.

"Good night Kakiya." He put a hand over her eyes.

Darkness surrounded her, "You… bastard…" she managed to say before the sleep finally took over.

"Kanna." He simply commanded as he gently set her on the floor.

"Yes, my lord." She said as she walked over to where Kakiya laid.

Kanna held out her mirror which reflected Kakiya's sleeping form. A white coloured mist swirled from the body and into the mirror.

"She has a large soul," she though aloud.

Naraku slightly nodded, "Just like Kagome."

She continued to hold out the mirror until the white mist no longer appeared. She held the mirror close to her chest again.

"It is done."

Wondering whether to just leave the body there or take it with him, then decided on the latter of the two seeing that it would just be a bother to bring the body elsewhere. He was anxious to have his doll be brought to life.

"Good, let's go." Naraku mentally contacted Kohaku, '_Tell Kagura that she isn't allowed into the room, don't bother taking Rin to Kakiya anymore_.' He told him.

'_Yes master_.' Came the quiet reply.

Naraku quickly made his way through the front while Kanna was trailing behind him, keeping a fast pace to keep up. When they finally reached the front doors, he threw opened the doors and walked over to Roshoi.

Roshoi turned around to look at Naraku, "Do you have the soul?"

Naraku made a quick motion with his hand to Kanna to step forward.

She walked towards the clay body, "This is what you want the soul to enter, correct?"

"Obviously."

Kanna held out the mirror and released Kakiya's soul and guided it towards the clay body. The body lit up into a white colour as the soul entered it. The long flowing stream of white mist finally stopped. Kanna stepped back and with a look from Naraku, she retreated back into the castle, silently closing the door behind her. Both Naraku and Roshoi stared at the body with anticipation. After a while, it didn't move.

"Are you sure it will work?" Naraku demanded, his impatience doing nothing but raising.

"Of course!" he snapped, "The soul just has to adapt to the body and same goes for the body. If it does not, the replica of the girl will simply be a doll that moves and talks, making it useless in battle. Her powers will not work if both the body and soul do not accept each other."

The hands on the body twitched and drew in the full attention of the two. Her hands clasped the water, only to relax again moments later. They watched as she her arms and legs started to bend while she sat up. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked down at her hands then saw her hair. She ran her fingers through her long black her as the look of surprise spread across her face.

"What… am…?" she quietly whispered.

"You have finally awaken, Kakiya." Naraku smirked.

Her eyes flew up and saw the two men standing before her. Naraku walked towards her. Kakiya slightly moved back, but was stopped by the rim of the giant tub she was in.

"Who... are you?"

Naraku stopped before her and frowned, "You do not recognize me?"

She slowly shook her head.

"I am Naraku. Although this demon here," he motioned to Roshoi, "made your current body, my heart beats within you, making me your master."

"Naraku…?" then realization filled her eyes, "Onigumo… you…?" she quickly stood up only to crash back down into the tub, splashing the green murky water everywhere.

"Yes but-"

Kakiya cut him off with a snarl, "What do you want with me?" she raised her hand and a fire ball swirled in front of it, aimed right at Naraku.

He smirked, "I don't think so."

A blast of pain shot through her chest making her cringe. She struggled to keep the fire ball from going out and shot it at him.

Anger flashed on Naraku's face, "You had just made a grave mistake, Kakiya." He teleported right in front of her, dodging the fire.

He grabbed her wrist, and put a hand on her back, sending another blast of pain through her turning her limp. He lifted her up, grabbing her other hand, twisting it behind her back. Naraku held both of her small wrists in his hand, and used the other one to take off this blue robe. He pulled the robe over her, tying the yellow sash around her slender waist, keeping it in place while keeping her arms firmly pinned to her back.

"This will do for now." He muttered.

Kakiya struggled underneath his grasp, but the more she moved, the more painful the hold got, and eventually stopped, then looked up at him, "I'll ask you again… What do you want with me?" she calmly asked again, trying to mask her fear and anger.

"Nothing much," Naraku pulled her close to his own body, and looked down into her amethyst eyes, "I just wanted you under my control." He smirked again, 'Who wouldn't_?_' he thought wickedly.

Kakiya looked away, frustrated with the answer he gave her, "Then I'll ask you this; what moon will be up… tonight?"

"That's a strange question for someone like you."

"Just answer the question."

"The full moon." Answered Roshoi, slightly annoyed by the way he was treating his doll, "Now Naraku, I suggest that you let go of her arms before they snap off."

"I think not. Besides, I'm sure that your clay is flexible enough for me to hold her like this." Naraku retorted.

"That might be so, but might I remind you that it is clay, so even if it slightly flexible it will stay like that if you keep her locked up in that hold enough." Roshoi pointed out, "The body must be in constant motion for the body to work properly, well, only until her soul fully adapts to the body."

Naraku growled.

Now it was Kakiya's turn to smirk, "Well?"

Reluctantly, he let her go. Kakiya stepped away from him and stretched her arms and legs. She took in a large breath of the morning air and found that InuYasha's group was here and so was Sesshomaru. Kakiya even caught a whiff of Rin's scent, but there was a scent here that caught her attention: the scent of herself.

"What am I doing awake… and in a clay body?" she whispered, and then started to jump towards the castle, to find her other self.

"Oh no you don't." Naraku sent another wave of pain into her heart.

The cold ground below her came rushing as her. Kakiya felt the impact of the fall, but the pain in her heart soon made the pain from the fall numb. Kakiya craned her head to look at Naraku who taking his sweet time walking towards her.

"What… is this?"

Naraku knelt down beside her and grabbed her arm, lifting her up again, facing her towards him, "You're mine now; you can't be doing things like this out of your own will. You will not be returning to your body… understand?" he growled.

"No… but I have to…" she struggled to say, but the pain only increased.

"_You_ don't have to do anything, but listen to _my_ orders." He watched her struggle under his grasp, '_Normally Kagura would just give up and listen to me by now…_' he forced her to look into his eyes, he started to hypnotise her with his words like he did with Kohaku, "You are going to go to the back and _kill_ both InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru… with your own sword."

He released his hold on her heart and watch her eyes dulled. He felt a smirk creep up onto his face. Roshoi only stared at the evil demon with terror in his eyes. He feared that his doll might not hold out for long.

"Yes…master."

…

"Kagome! She's in here!" Sango called out. "Well… At least I would like to think so…"

Looking back, she saw Sango and everyone else hurrying into a room. She ran towards the room and went inside. She found Kakiya lying down on the ground like she was unconscious. She knelt down beside her and pulled her head up so that she was now resting on her warm lap instead of the cold, hard floor. She noticed that Kakiya looked different from before; Kakiya now had silver hair, two red stripes on the left side of her face, and pointed ears.

Kagome ignored it and shook her, "Kakiya! Hey, Kakiya, wake up! We're here now, you're safe from Naraku."

She shook her once more. Miroku checked her pulse at her neck and found it was still beating, although unnaturally slow.

"She must still be asleep." He pointed out.

"Way to state the obvious." Shippo muttered.

"At least we know she's not dead!" Miroku retorted.

Sango touched her forehead, "And her body temperature seems fine."

Kagome raised her hand to slap her older sister, "I said wake up, damn it! We don't have all day to be sitting here!" she swung her hand to Kakiya, but before hitting her face, another hand caught hers.

Kakiya's eyes slowly opened to reveal a piercing ruby colour, "What do you think you are doing to me, human?" she ask coldly. She sat up and let go of Kagome's hand, looking at the humans around her, "Damn you, Naraku…"

Kagome suddenly stood up and pointed at Kakiya, "Human! How dare you call your younger sister that! Even though it is true, but still!" she yelled out.

Kakiya searched her memories for the humans in front of her, but found nothing; there were no memories for her to search through, only the memories of her own when she was awake. 'What is this? Why can't I recall anything from my other self? It's like she's missing…' she thought angrily, punching the floor, smashing it and realized that she could no longer sense her sleeping presence in her mind any longer. "That Naraku will pay…" she growled and turned to face the frightened humans, "What is your name; the one who claims to be _my_ sister."

"Kagome!" she yelled out.

"Are you really my sister?" she questioned, 'Maybe she knows of that place.'

"Not by blood, but yes, through adoption."

"Adoption…?" she was utterly confused and growled in frustration, "Never mind, you wouldn't know of it anyways. Humans and their strange customs…" She muttered and stood up, 'She's not even a demon of any sort. She can't be my sister, what a foolish assumption to make.'

Kakiya began to walk towards the door, but another human voice made her stop, "Wait!" Sango told her.

Turning around, she let out a low snarl, "What now?"

Sango slightly look a step back, "We have to go to InuYasha."

"Now why would I do that? Besides, what is this InuYasha?"

Miroku stared at her with disbelief, "You'll see." He simply told her.

They walked out with Kakiya following behind them. They made their way towards the back of the castle, where Sesshomaru and InuYasha were.

Out at the back of the castle, the two had ceased fighting, but now they were just staring at each other, not letting the other pass to go find their respective comrades.

"You are so stubborn, InuYasha." Sesshomaru simply stated.

"And you're one to talk!" InuYasha spat, "Standing there, not letting me go."

They both suddenly caught a strange scent of clay.

"Kikyo? No… there is no graveyard soil mixed with this scent." InuYasha noticed.

The figure appeared, standing on the roof, sword drawn at her side. Both brothers looked up and recognized the figure. Shock clouded InuYasha's eyes.

"Kakiya…" InuYasha gulped, wide eyed, "Why are you wearing… Naraku's clothes?" he demanded and hoped that Naraku didn't do anything to her like those bandits long ago were going to.

Sesshomaru stared at her, not believing that this girl was actually Kakiya; since her hair was not the same silver that it was before and her weapon looked off too, 'If that is not her, then who is she?' he wondered, 'A replica of her half-breed self?'

Kakiya jumped down from the rood and stood in front of them, she touched Naraku's blue jacket, "My master gave this to me, so why wouldn't I wear it?"

"Who ever made this replica is a sick bastard." He muttered.

They heard an evil laugh coming from within the castle. The two brothers turned their attention to the figure coming out of the castle.

"I heard that, _Lord Sesshomaru_," he laughed, and then he noticed InuYasha, "Oh… look at what the cat dragged in…"

"Naraku!" InuYasha pointed his sword at him, "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Already bearing your fangs towards me? You've really got to work on that temper of yours." He taunted.

"For once, I agree with you, Naraku." Sesshomaru admitted.

Ignoring his older brother, InuYasha started to run towards Naraku, dragging his sword along. Lightning bolts fell out of the sky and were aiming towards InuYasha. He had no choice but to jump back until he was behind Sesshomaru again. Kakiya jumped from the roof and landed beside Naraku. She gently rested her head on his shoulder and put a hand on his chest affectionately.

"InuYasha, you seem to have mistaken something. Kakiya was always like this; ever since she was made that is." He wrapped an arm around her waist, puller her closer to him, "So powerful, so obedient, so... _mine_."

Sesshomaru let a smirk crawl onto his face, "So, you are saying that since you couldn't control the real one, you made an exact replica of her. You must have been desperate to have done something like that."

"You have one sick-ass mind." InuYasha growled, "Once the real Kakiya sees this, she'll have your head!"

Naraku grinned, "It is true that I got a demon to make a clay doll of the original, but I also took the original's soul, so I don't think the _real_ Kakiya will be coming anytime soon. Besides, I will be using her real body for my experiments," he stroked the doll's black hair, "I want to see how long it can last before I absorb it." He let go of Kakiya, "Kill him." He commanded.

She jumped from his side and charged at InuYasha. He saw her attack coming, moving back just before her blade sliced through the air inches before his face.

"Kakiya, snap out of it! I don't want you fight you when you're like this!" he jumped towards her and knocked the blade out of her hand and grabbed her wrist, "I said stop it."

Another energy blade appeared in her left hand, she cut at InuYasha, but he let her go before she could land a blow. Kakiya jumped back, throwing her sword at InuYasha, who dodged the flying weapon with ease.

Kakiya held out her hand and a red flame appeared, "Fire dragons, come forth and wrap your flowing bodies around these fiendish beings."

Two mighty fire dragons roared from the small flame and flew towards the two brothers. A dark shadow emerged from nowhere in front of them, about to take on the full blow of the dragons.

"You can do nothing against me, be gone!" The fiery dragons exploded into tiny flames that danced around until finally disappearing.

"This scent…!" InuYasha exclaimed, but then looked back at the other one, "There are two…? But I thought her soul…" he examined the one that saved him and saw that she was different from before and that the strange demonic aura he had sensed for the last few nights was coming from her.

Kagome and the gang emerged from the castle, "InuYasha!"

He looked at the castle to see his comrades were safe and sound. They were running towards him.

"We found her, but she was acting a bit strange…" Sango told him.

"Hey you guys… I think I know why she was weird…" Shippo stared at the two different Kakiyas, "Why are there two?"

"What are you talking about Shippo?" Miroku questioned and he turned to look in the direction that Shippo was looking at, "There can't possibly be two… good lord, there is twice the amount of that beautiful goddess!" he grinned, "Perhaps InuYasha won't mind sparing one for me," he whispered, then turned pale as he glanced at Sango who was standing beside him, "Ahh, I mean, I didn't really mean that, you know? I just…"

Sango simply slapped him across the face, "You lecherous monk, you never seem to learn don't you?"

"Putting that aside, can someone tell me why there are two Kakiyas?" Kagome yelled out.

Naraku looked bewildered, "How can this be? I took your soul! You shouldn't be –"

"Awake? Alive? Moving?" Kakiya smirked, "Looks like your miserable plan backfired, Naraku. Now, if you don't mind, I would like it if you give me back my other half."

"Other half?" they all said in harmony, except for Sesshomaru, who took this chance to go find Rin.

"My half breed self." She formed her dark sword, similar to the one her other self was holding except her's swirled with excess energy and was glowing, 'If I destroy that body, my soul should come back to me…' she thought.

The Kakiya's double was confused at what to do, Naraku's control over her was weakening from the sight of her real self, and finally, she broke through, "My body!"

The real Kakiya watched as her other self jumped towards her but then collapse to the ground, withering in pain.

"I thought I told you that you may not go against my orders," he growled.

He started to walk towards Kakiya, but the real one stopped him with a dark blast, "Get away from my other half." She threatened.

"Kakiya," he commanded, "Come to me."

"No.." she struggled as the pain in her chest increased.

"I said _come_."

"Yes master…" she got up and walked towards him as the pain died away.

"How dare you treat my other self like that..." she growled.

InuYasha couldn't stand there, watching Naraku torture Kakiya, doll or not, "Wind Scar!" he aimed the attack straight at Naraku.

"Kakiya." he commanded.

She held up her hand and created a barrier, blocking the attack from reaching her or Naraku. He smirked and wrapped an arm around her again.

"She's mine to control," he looked over at the real Kakiya, "And so are you." He swung a tentacle from his back towards her.

A green ball of energy shot down from above and destroyed the tentacle before it reached Kakiya, drawing everyone's attention towards the sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Demon Kakiya muttered, "That was unnecessary."

"Sesshomaru…" The replica whispered.

He jumped down from Ah-Un, who held Rin on his back, and landed beside the real Kakiya.

Kakiya looked back at the human girl on Ah-Un, 'So that is Rin? Why he even keeps a human like that around is beyond my knowledge.' She thought.

The replica followed her gaze and her eyes focused on Rin's small form, 'Rin!' she was about to jump out of Naraku's grasp to go and hold the little child, but a familiar ping of pain erupted in her chest once more, she glared at Naraku with hate in her eye, "You had better let me out of your control now, or you will regret it." She growled.

The pain in her chest increased as Naraku felt the anger inside him rise. Kakiya was trying to defy him again, and he did not like that, "I'm afraid not, my little doll; you are mine, and I will make you recognize that fact." He smirked, "Do you understand?" he tightened the hold he had on his heart.

She clutched the clothing above her chest, 'This pain... it's coming from my heart..' she thought, then smiled, "Unfortunately, Naraku, I do not and I have found a way to be released."

"Oh? You plan to gorge out your own heart do you? However, I won't let you do such a thing," he grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. He once again hypnotized her until she was under his complete control again, "There, much better."

Kagome pulled on InuYasha's sleeve, "InuYasha, there's a jewel shard in her body!" she quickly told him as she pointed to the fake Kakiya, "I think that's how he's controlling her soul and her body, just like what he did with Kohaku."

Sesshomaru whispered to Kakiya, who was standing beside him, "We are leaving. I am teleporting us away from here."

"What?" she looked up to see that Ah-Un had already left, along with Rin. "What about her? My other half?"

"We will deal with her later."

Kakiya thought about it for a bit, "Alright, let's go."

Although InuYasha had heard what Kagome had told him, he was distracted by watching his older brother and Kakiya engaging in a quiet conversation, 'What could they be talking about?' he slightly growled, 'Why is Kakiya with him?' he thought bitterly, "Sesshomaru you are the biggest ba-" he suddenly stopped when he saw the two glaring at him.

"So we'll come back when he and his human company leaves?" Kakiya asked Sesshomaru after glancing in InuYasha's direction.

He gave a slight nod as a reply.

Naraku noticing them talking and wanting them to stop, "Kakiya, kill Sesshomaru and his annoying brother." He snarled.

Kakiya raised her hands and started to form a whirl wind made of fire, "Yes, my master." She released the fiery blaze towards the group and it split into two, one headed towards Sesshomaru and the other towards Kakiya.

"This nonsense again." Kakiya mused, "Lord Sesshomaru, let us leave."

A ball of blue energy wrapped around the two and quickly teleported them to a place far from the castle.

"They left!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Ah, InuYasha? I don't think that's the main problem here." Shippo said nervously.

InuYasha stared at the whirling blaze, "I was getting to that! You guys get away first, I'll deal with this." He lifted up his Tessaiga, "Backlash wave!" He quickly jumped away after his companions as the attack headed straight back towards Naraku.

"Damn it..." He growled. He quickly scooped up Kakiya and retreated behind his barrier.

Kakiya's eyes glowed as a pale white light enveloped them both in that light. She teleported them away from the blast, retreating to another castle of Naraku's.

He looked down at the panting doll in his arms, "Good job, Kakiya. For that, I shall forgive you for what you have done today. However, next time, I will not accept failure as an answer." He carried her off into his castle.

"Yes, my master."

XXX

Koalas are cool, yup.


	18. What It Takes to Get Yourself Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

**Chapter 17**

XXX

"Damn him.." She growled, "How dare he use my other half..." she stomped towards a large bolder and smashed it to bits.

Sesshomaru watched her from where he sat, 'No wonder she has a different personality, she has two souls… one half-breed soul and one of a pure-breed…" he thought, and watched her as she stomped her way towards him, "I wonder what you really are…" he said to himself then closed his eyes.

"What did you say?" She asked as she stood directly in front of him, then sighed and plopped onto the ground, "Actually, never mind."

After Sesshomaru had teleported them away from Naraku, Kakiya had been angry with herself for letting Naraku take her soul away from her, so easily too and thought up of many ways to kill him. Now, she wanted nothing less than to march back to Naraku and pummel him until he wishes he were dead.

"Did you see what that despicable man did to my other half? He stuck her in a clay body and tainted it with a jewel shard! What is even worse, now that she is gone, a part of my power has also gone with her and with tomorrow's dawn grows nearer, I too grow weaker." She bitterly spat and punched the ground in a fit of anger.

She glanced up at Sesshomaru to find that his eyes were closed. She quietly crawled towards him and grinned. Kakiya held out her hand and a dagger formed in it and pulled back to stab him.

'We'll see how good he really is.' She thought, amused.

As soon as she swung forward to stab him, Sesshomaru flicked the hilt of his sword and the blade clashed with Kakiya's dagger shattering her blade.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, "What do you think you are doing?"

She sighed and dropped into his lap before rolling off onto the ground, curling up next to him on the forest floor, "I don't even know anymore." On the ground beside him, she looked at him again.

"What is it now?"

"Who was that other silver haired man that was with you?"

"What are you talking about? There was no other per-" Then he realized who she was talking about, "Are you talking about InuYasha?"

'That name again… the humans before talked about him..' she thought, "That's his name?"

Sesshomaru stared at her with disbelief, "Are you saying that you do not know who he is?"

"I have never met him until today, so how could I know?"

"Hmm, do you know who Jaken is?" he said after a bit of thinking.

"No."

"Do you know where my castle is?"

"No"

"Yet you know who I am."

"Clearly."

He looked away, 'She does not remember anything from her half-breed life.' He concluded.

"Do you have any other questions you wanna ask?" becoming irritated off with all these random questions, and kicked a stone into a nearby tree.

"None." He simple replied.

Kakiya stared at him through narrow eyes, "You still have not answered my question."

Sesshomaru sighed for not the first time that evening, "InuYasha is my younger half brother." He bitterly told her.

"Your … brother?" she said, surprised, "No wonder you kind of look alike!" She looked down and poked a log near her foot, "But your attitudes are so different from each other, he's more… I guess you can say that you are far calmer than he is judging by his actions in our little brawl with Naraku."

A small growl escaped from him, "Do not ever compare me with that _half-breed_."

"I'm guessing you are not very fond of your younger brother." She stated.

Sesshomaru then realized something, "Why did you ask me who he was, have you not lived with him for the majority of your childhood?"

She sighed, "I was not fully developed at that time, my demon powers were just started to grow, so I was not really 'alive' as you may call it, yet. Not only that but my other self had kept my demonic powers locked up, so it furthered delayed my development." She paused, and then quietly added, "Besides, when I did finally come out, your father told me to stay in the castle basement. His castle servants, the ones who hated me and feared your father decided to chain me up against the wall and lock the doors so I couldn't escape and leave me there for days until your father would finally come back from his trip."

"Why would father tell you to stay in the basement?" he looked at her, "I doubt father was cruel to anyone especially after meeting that human Izayoi."

She stared at him "He obviously wanted to protect the humans that stayed at this castle, I would have killed the humans who dared to bind me too, but since it was my very first time coming out, I was weak, my mind clouded and I did not know how to look into the memories of my other self yet. All I knew was the instinct to kill, but I couldn't even get free from the chains." She laughed, "I was a pathetic demon back then."

"But now, your powers have fully matured."

"If they were not, I would be dead right now and I wouldn't have stood a chance against my other half. Now, I am stronger than her." She said proudly.

They sat together in silence; Kakiya was watching the roll by slowly across the vast blue sky while Sesshomaru, once again, closed his eyes and listened to the gentle rustle of leaves.

"How long can you last without your other self?"

"I've been wondering the same thing actually, I have never experience this trickery before, so I don't really know." Sitting up, she found a more comfortable spot, "My guess is that if she does return by sun rise tomorrow, I will become dormant once again until the next full moon comes and this body will just hibernate and wait for either myself to awaken once more or for my other half to return."

"So your body will become utterly useless to you, and if it somehow dies while you are dormant, you die along with it."

"That is the basic idea. However, I have no intentions whatsoever to let Naraku do what he pleases with my other soul; I will get it back by tomorrow." She stood up and looked around, "Do you think that you can hide our presences and trace Naraku to wherever he is?"

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky, "Looks like we do not have to go through all that trouble."

"What do you mean?" She followed his gaze and saw a few bugs flying circling above them, "What are those?"

"Saimyosho."

"What are they for?" Kakiya's nails glowed red as they grew longer, "Can I kill them?"

"No, they are Naraku's pathetic demons he used to find us. He will come here himself."

Her hand returned to its normal state, "How boring." She jumped up and caught one of the Saimyosho, "Lookie here demon, you had better hurry and tell your master that he better not keep me waiter for long." She lightly injured on of its wings and let it go to rejoin the rest.

She watched as they flew off together; back to their master to deliver her message.

Kakiya sat on the stairs, outside of the castle, watching the clouds slowly drift by, wondering what her other half was doing. She tensed up as she heard the door slide open behind her, which was flowed by a few footsteps, then the sound of the door closing again.

'Please don't let it be Naraku…' she desperately thought and slowly turned around only to be sadly disappointed.

Naraku watched as she slowly turn her head to see who it was. He smirked as fear crept up into her eyes when she saw who it was. He quickly shortened the distance between them and sat down beside her. He saw her shift over away from him, and frowned. He grabbed her arm and pulled her tense body close to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he whispered in her ear.

She wriggled around, trying to lose his gasp and free herself, "Away from you." She bitterly replied.

Kakiya formed a small ball of energy around her fist and punched Naraku, making him let go of her and allowing her time to jump free.

"Why you…" he growled.

She cut him off, "Listen, Naraku, you have no right to be controlling me."

"It seems you are a bit confused," he smirked as he shot a short painful shock through her heart; the one he created, "I have every right to control you, I am your master after all."

"I will not be controlled by this again." She told him in-between breaths. Kakiya cupped her hand and covered it with a red energy, 'This heart has to leave this body, and then it will break.' She thought. Kakiya stabbed herself in the chest and fell to one knee. She cried out in pain and bit her lip trying to muffle anymore groans from coming out. Kakiya reached deep inside her chest and found her heart and slowly pulled it out until she was holding it out in front of her. She looked at the beating heart in her bloodied hands. She breathed deeply, "How disgusting, your blood runs through my veins and your heart beats in my chest." She looked up at Naraku, "Aren't you started to regret that you tried to mess with me? You will never control me, Naraku."

Naraku started to laugh, "Kakiya, my dear, did you think I was foolish enough to not think that you might do this earlier?"

"What?"

Tentacles sprouted from his back and raced towards her. Kakiya tried to desperately rip her heart from her body before it reached her, but she was too late. The alien arms reclaimed the heart from her hand and securely bonded them behind her back. They dragged her back towards Naraku and sat her down in his lap, still binding her. Naraku gently took the heart and held it in his hand.

"Kakiya, you should really take good care of the things I give you."

"I don't care for anything you give me."

From the hole in her chest grew tentacles that came out and wrapped around the heart in Naraku's hand, tugging at it to bring it back to the body. Naraku smirked and he reached into his pocket and pulled out another jewel shard. He once again tainted it with his blood and infused in with the heart.

"What are you doing, stop!" the shard went into the heart and a blast of pain shook her body. His tentacles released their hold on her and she fell limp into his lap.

He let go of the heart and the tentacles slowly brought it back to the body and sealed it up. "Kakiya, do you understand now that you are mine?" he lifted her chin up to make her face him. He saw the passive look on her face and slapped it, he grabbed her wrist and pointed it towards a tree, "I tell you what to do Kakiya, and don't think that I will let you do what you want. You see that tree there?" a ball of fire formed in her hand.

That awakened Kakiya as she felt her own strength drain as he forced her body to gather fire magic to her hand, "but how…?" she whispered.

"If I tell you to destroy that tree…" the ball grew larger and Naraku grin grew as he watched her struggle under his grip, "You will do it." The ball flew from her and hit the tree setting it ablaze.

Kakiya watched in horror as she saw what he made her do against her own will. One of Naraku's many demons flew towards them and dropped a small baby demon bear in front of them.

Its wails can be heard throughout the forest and it rang in her ears, "No…" she tried her take her hand away from this evil being, "Naraku, please, it's still a baby! Stop, let go of me, I will not permit this."

"Do it." He simply commanded.

An energy ball once again formed and blazed in her hands as she felt that familiar drain of energy. The ball flew towards the bear, hitting it in the chest, turning it to ashes instantly.

"Should I get a human this time?" he laughed wickedly.

Fear filled her eyes, "You wouldn't…"

"Yes, Kakiya, I would…" he whispered in her ear, "Perhaps I should go after the one who calls you 'mommy?'"

"Leave Rin alone you bastard!" she yelled and tried to get free.

"But Kakiya… it would be simple, I would just have to bring her here and then you finish her off…"

Tears formed in her eyes, "No! Naraku, don't you dare, you'll regret it!"

"Oh but it would be so much fun, dear Kakiya… Besides, it's not like you can tell me what to do. However, I can make you do whatever I wish…" he pulled her chin closer; his lips hovering above hers, "I could even make you do something simple like kissing…" he whispered.

He pulled away, "If you fail to do what I ask next time, I will make you kill Rin." He let go of her, letting her fall into a sitting position on the ground, and went back inside the castle. She sat there in silence as she watched Naraku as he left, into the castle, leaving the doors open. A moment later, wasp-like demons came and also entered the castle. She got up and moved back to her spot on the stairs and once again watched the clouds.

"I want to return to my old body." She sighed.

She looked back to see if Naraku was actually in the castle or not and found that he was. As she stood up, more wasps flew past her and entered the castle. Kakiya heard another wasp, following the others, but was left behind and saw that it was injured. Holding out her hands, she hoped that the wasp would land on it, and to her surprise, it did. A green glow enveloped both the wasp and her hands as she healed the broken wing. The little bug tested its wings and quickly flew off into the castle.

Sighing, she started to walk away from the castle, 'I wonder how far I'll get before he notices I'm gone.'

Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the air, "And where do you think you're going? Certainly not somewhere without me." A voice whispered into her ear.

"Naraku," she growled, "Let go of me!"

"What do you think I am going to say, Kakiya?"

Irritated, she glared at him, "I can fly you know, why don't you let me fly? By myself, away from you; alone." She waited for a reply but received no such pleasure, "At the very least, could you tell me where you are taking me?"

"Dear Kakiya, I'd thought you know by now," he ran his fingers through her jet-black hair, "We are going to see your other half and your dear Lord Sesshomaru."

"Really?" she gasped out in surprise, "You are letting me go back to my body?"

"Kakiya…" he looked at her, "Do you really hate me that much? Am I really _that_ bad to you?" he questioned in a sickening sweet voice.

She turned away, "What do you think I am going to say, Naraku?" she said in a taunting voice, imitating what he had said to her earlier.

Naraku reached over to the far side of her face, slightly running his fingers through her hair, but then pulling on it making her face him, "You should be grateful that I am letting you move and talk right now out of your own free will." He let go of her hair, "and that I haven't done anything to you… yet anyways." He mumbled, "Remember. You are mine now." He growled tightening his hold around her waist.

Flying through the evening sky, Kakiya eventually relaxed her body and even becoming tired as they travelled along in his barrier-sealed ball. He noticed that she had finally released her tension and then let go of her, using that hand to put her head on his shoulder.

He kept his hand rested on her head, 'I will make her want me so much that she will no longer wish to return to that dog.' He growled at this, 'Those two brothers always seem to take away my possessions(1). No matter, getting them back is an easy task, I do not even care for Kikyou anymore,' he thought for a moment, 'InuYasha can have that dead witch.' He clenched his hand that was still on her head, "You're mine now." He whispered to himself, reassuring himself.

Kakiya felt his hand tense up and heard what he had said, 'You keep thinking that to yourself, Naraku. I am no one's possession.' She looked up at him, 'I need to find a way to kill him before he stops me again.' She then remembered how she battled Kikyou and how her body broke, 'I need to break this container that holds me, that way, I shall be free!'

Feeling her head shift he looked down and his eyes met a pair of determined eyes, 'She is thinking of a way to escape again…' he studied her facial features, 'I could easily…' he leaned down towards her, but then stopped and turned away, 'What am I doing?' he glanced back and saw the questioning look in her face, 'What is she doing to me?' he mentally yelled in his head. He slowly moved towards the forest floor and concluded that if they walk the rest of the way, he wouldn't have to put up with this any longer. He let go of her as soon as his feet met the earth, "We are going to travel on foot now," he quickly turned around and looked down at her, "Don't you dare think of escaping, because I am telling you now, you won't be able to."

"Fine."

Naraku turned back and started walking with Kakiya following a few metres behind. She looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was starting to set and that soon, dusk will be upon them. They walked on for a long while, Kakiya appreciating the silence that was shared between them.

"I can sense my other half…" she whispered.

He whipped around and looked at her, "Where?"

Kakiya looked at him, "Up in front," she said hesitantly.

When they walked into a clearing they saw Kakiya and Sesshomaru waiting there, Sesshomaru sitting behind on a stump and Kakiya standing beside him.

Naraku looked at Kakiya, "So, we meet again. I must ask you though, before we begin, are you going to run away like you did last time?"

A dark sword formed in her right hand, energy swirling around the blade, "Naraku… I want you to give me back my soul."

"I'm afraid I am unable to fulfill that request."

Kakiya smirked, "I am sure, by the end of this night, you will grant me my wish and I will have my soul back."

XXX

(1) Kakiya, Kikyou, and the Shikon jewel. He is also currently entranced by Kakiya's beauty and abnormal powers but is angry that she stays with Sesshomaru. Onigumo inside him hungers for Kikyou, but she fell for InuYasha. He wants the Shikon jewel to become a more powerful and full-fledged demon, but InuYasha and co. always try to take it from him.

Want to know a fun game? Sudoku.


	19. Until the Next Full Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

**Chapter 18**

XXX

Kakiya lifted up her sword and pointed it towards Naraku, "Naraku, my soul, right now. Or else."

The other Kakiya materialized a dagger and threw it at Naraku, inside his barrier, and managed to hit him in his shoulder before he turned around and whipped her across the field with one of his tentacles. She got sat up and noticed that her body had cracked with the impact, but the recovery speed of Naraku's flesh inside her patched her up too quickly.

Naraku was furious, "Kakiya, what do you think you're doing?" he reached up and grabbed the dagger and ripped it out of his shoulder, the dagger disappeared in his hands while he was stomping over to his doll.

Kakiya saw him and quickly scrambled to get up and get away from him, "Naraku, stay away from me!" she formed a black sword in her hand and pointed it at him.

He merely laughed as he saw this, he walked over and pushed the sword easily to a side and walked right up and looked down at her, "Now… I want you to call out to your soul, bring that soul into your body. Do you understand, Kakiya? Do this properly and I might forget about what you just tried to do."

Kakiya growled, "Naraku! Get away from her, your opponent is me!" she sent a fire ball towards them.

Naraku put up his barrier and deflected the attack, "Did you hear me, Kakiya? I want you to call out to your other half."

Sesshomaru growled, "Are you so weak that you cannot even defy his orders? You dare not listen to him, Kakiya." He gripped his sword, 'The Kakiya I know is not this weak; she should be stronger. Is it because they are separated?'

The other pointed her sword at Naraku, "Sesshomaru! Take my real body away; I don't want her soul to be drawn out! I don't want her to be in the hands of Naraku…like me" she whispered.

Demon Kakiya's eyes glowed red with anger, and shot another fire ball at Naraku and almost managed to crack it, much to Naraku's surprise. "Are you suggesting that I am so weak that I cannot defend someone who is merely a half-breed?" Running towards the two, she swung her sword and was stopped by the barrier, 'This barrier will not stop me from my goal,' she bitterly thought and gave a final push.

Naraku noticed his barrier was cracking even more, 'Damn, she is breaking it again!' he pulled back. He angrily shoved the doll outside of his barrier, "Kakiya, take her soul."

The demon Kakiya pushed the clay one aside and charged at the escaping Naraku, "You will not get away!"

"Oh really…?" he broke into the mind of the half breed behind her, 'Take it, take the soul with your sword.' He commanded.

The life vanished from her eyes, leaving behind dull orbs. She charged at Kakiya, but Sesshomaru quickly intercepted and redirected the blow to the ground.

Kakiya glanced behind her to see what the sound of clashing metal was, "Lord Sesshomaru?" she said puzzled, and immediately took in what she saw, "Kaki-" she started.

"Pay attention to what is in front," He quickly cut in, " I will take care of this… fool."

She quickly turned around to see Naraku charging towards her; his tentacles out to the side, just like spider legs. Kakiya jumped to the side to avoid him and glanced up to the sky. 'Damn, the sun is gone.' She looked back at Naraku, 'I have to finish this before the night ends.' She cursed.

Naraku once again was upon her, he wrapped his tentacles around her legs, but Kakiya only sliced them off, "Resistance is futile," he growled, "Give yourself up already, you belong to me."

Her eyes flared red once more, and were filled with anger. She shot powerful fire blades at him, "I do not belong to you!" she shot more fire blades, fuelled by her anger, she broke through his barrier, "Get it through your thick skull, half-breed!" she kept firing one shot after another, slowly walking towards him, and each one hitting their mark on Naraku's torn body. She briefly stopped firing and watched him slowly regenerate, "You are one disgusting parasite," she shot a blazing ball at his still regenerating body.

Off to the side, Sesshomaru swung at Kakiya and broke her sword and Kakiya, whose clay body could not handle the impact from his power, flew back and crashed into the trees behind them. Sesshomaru took this moment to return to the Demon Kakiya's side.

He landed quietly beside her, catching her attention, "You are being blinded by your anger again. I have already told you once before, do not let him get to your head."

Kakiya swung at him, but was only able to slice through air as he was gone, she saw him behind her, and tried to calm down, "You know… you would be a good teacher if you were not so cold all the time," she said, trying to forget her anger.

He smirked, "I wouldn't want students who are so childish, like yourself." He whispered before he quickly jumped away, avoiding another blow by her sword.

"Do not call me a child!" she growled.

"What did I just finish telling you? Do not let your anger control your actions."

Kakiya glared at him, 'He is one annoying lord.' She thought and saw her replica charging at them. Kakiya jumped over to her and blocked her sword, "I will take care of this one."

Sesshomaru gave no answer, and ran towards Naraku who was just getting up. He saw him come, and moved away from him, using his tentacles to attack from a distance.

"Kakiya," Naraku snarled, "Do it now."

She jumped back from Kakiya, avoiding another blow, "Yes master."

Kakiya rushed towards her and punched her in the face, "I never want to hear those disgusting words come out of your mouth ever again."

The replica staggered back and regained her posture. She walked towards Demon Kakiya and smiled, "Kakiya…" she whispered, grabbing hold of her body and she hugged her.

"Wha…?" Kakiya was confused, "What are you-" she got cut off by a sharp pain in her stomach; the place where Naraku had once stuck her before. She coughed up blood, "How dare you…" she growled.

The replica had stabbed her arm through her stomach and reopened an old wound.

Naraku smiled, "Do not think you will easily recover from that, dear Kakiya… That arm contains my solidified miasma…" he laughed, "I finally have you!"

Tentacles erupted from the ground below her and wrapped around the real Kakiya, holding her in place.

"Come to me, my soul." The replica whispered.

Her body started to glow white once more, she struggled, but that only caused the poison to spread through her body faster. Kakiya suddenly stopped struggling as she realized something.

"Naraku, for this one time, I shall grant your damned wish. Take it; take my soul, my dear half-breed." She smirked, "We'll see if your fake body can handle my being."

With that, Kakiya's soul left her real body entirely and disappeared into the clay body. Both went limp and crashed into the ground.

Sesshomaru quickly flew over and cut away the tentacles on the real body, pulling out the arm from her stomach, 'Just what are you thinking…' He wondered as he jumped away.

Naraku laughed, "At last! She is mine!" he slowly dragged the clay body over to him.

"Naraku, why is it that you are so determined to posses this Kakiya?"

Naraku glared at Sesshomaru, "Why? Why? Why wouldn't I want her? A being so powerful and perfect, despite the fact that she is only half-demon, that would make I, Naraku, even more powerful when I absorb her unique powers. Lord Sesshomaru, I have tried to absorb you once before; a being, who too, is perfect and so powerful that even I cannot absorb you. For now anyway, which is why I need her. I will become even more powerful when she becomes one with me. And now, if you will, Lord Sesshomaru, hand over that body."

"You are a fool to think that I would do such a thing." Sesshomaru snarled.

"So you too have affection for this being?" he laughed, "Even someone as great as you have fallen for this girl…"

"Don't be ridiculous, you sick half-breed."

Naraku laughed once more, "This _half-breed_just succeeded in taking away something precious from you."

"Precious?" his grip on her limp body tightened and he looked down at her wounded self, "I, Lord Sesshomaru have no such thing."

Hearing Sesshomaru say that made his blood boil, "What is she to you then?"

Sesshomaru smirked at Naraku's reaction, "That is something that I am not obliged to tell."

Naraku glared at the cold hearted demon, 'This person irritates me to no end…' he glanced over at the replica and lifted it up towards him. Apart from the steady movements of her breathing, he noticed that she remained inanimate. "Wake up." He commanded, but nothing happened, "I told you to wake up." He shook her, 'What's going on? I saw her soul enter this body, so why isn't it moving?' Naraku looked back at the real body, still motionless.

Sesshomaru moved back, towards the tree line with Kakiya's body still in his arms, 'It's still warm,' he could feel her heat through his clothes. He was about to set her down, but something stopped him. Her body started to dimly glow a pale green and Sesshomaru noticed that her wounds were trying to heal, 'Her powers remaining is keeping her body alive.' He mused, and noticed that the wound was, if at all, healing very slowly, though he could still see the ground through the open flesh, 'Naraku's miasma is spreading…' he looked back at Naraku, who was still trying to wake the replica, "I see your plans have failed." He smirked.

"Shut your mouth, I don't want to hear anything from _you_." He lifted her body up towards his face until he was face to face with her. "Kakiya… wake up." He moved his hand towards the Shikon Jewel in her body, but just as his fingers brushed up against her neck, cracks started form. "What?" he looked around at the rest of her body, he saw cracks started to appear on her arms and legs.

Her body started to release her demonic aura, just as it did when she was in her own body as more cracks formed. Kakiya's eyes snapped open, revealing the piercing ruby eyes of her demon self and had a pair of red streaks burning upon her left cheek. The tentacles that held her had started to disintegrate.

"Naraku… I warned you not to touch me…" came the voice of her demon self. She smiled as she held out her hand, revealing the shards that Naraku had embedded in her body; purified. "I have to admit, it was hard to purify these while in this form, and I am surprised that I managed to achieve this…" the shards were wrapped in a blue orb of energy and it flew back to Kakiya's real body, "I will be taking these." She muttered.

"Kakiya, you may be in your demon form, however, I still control your body." Naraku laughed and sent a shock on pain through her heart.

Kakiya smiled, "Oh, you mean this?" she took her hand and drove it into her own cracked body, and broke out her heart and looked at it. "I thought it would hurt more, after seeing my other half being controlled by this trickery… but I don't really feel a thing." she squeezed her own heart, "See? Nothing."

"Why is it that you came out and not the other?" Naraku yelled out in frustration.

"You made one fatal mistake, Naraku. You wanted both our souls in one body and as soon as I came in, the other was put into a deep slumber as I am the one who is awake, not her. On top of that, this body that you had made cannot handle my power and so you see it crumbling." Kakiya looked at the heart in her hand once more, and saw that it now sprouted tentacles and were wrapping themselves around her arm. "It's useless, Naraku…" she set the heart ablaze and it, with the rest of the body, became a giant flame and quickly reduced the clay to ashes.

Two white orbs of light flew out from the flames and made their way back to Kakiya's body and disappeared within it.

"Damn you Kakiya! You will become a part of me by the end of this night!" he growled and charged towards her body.

Sesshomaru quickly pulled out Tokijin, "Dragon Strike." He muttered.

The attack blew Naraku away. Sesshomaru slid his sword back under his sash and picked up Kakiya. A blue ball of energy wrapped around them, teleporting the two to a place far away from Naraku.

Naraku soon recovered from the blow and drew back to his castle, 'I was so close…' he angrily thought, and turned around making his way deep into the depths of his castle to regenerate, "Next time, I will get her and my shards back." He mumbled.

Afar, Sesshomaru had finally landed, choosing a place to stay until the night ended. He carried her body to a cave in a side of a mountain and found a giant rock to lay her up against. He sat down beside her and looked up into the fading night sky. Feeling a stir next to him, he looked over and found that her body had slid over and now was resting on his boa.

"Looks like you are going to be a half breed again…" he sighed as he brushed the silver hair from her face.

As he pulled away, the side of his finger softly brushed her check. Her eyes fluttered open, capturing his golden eyes with her red ones.

'Her eyes are so entrancing …' he caught himself thinking and quickly brushed the thought away. He turned his attention to her stomach, which still bled.

Kakiya looked down at her stomach, "I had forgotten about this," and placed a hand over her wound and started to heal it.

He noticed that it was taking longer for her to heal and that the usual demonic power was not leaking from her body as much as it did before. He couldn't even see her aura any more. She was becoming weaker.

Kakiya looked at him, after healing her wound, knowing that he noticed her powers weakening, "I'll soon turn back into the person you all seem to mistake me for." She mused.

Together they watched the light return to the sky as the sun was beginning to rise. Her heart pounded with less strength as it changed to accommodate a half being. As the sun finally started to appear at the horizon, the markings on her face resided and her eyes, turned back into the brown colour and her hair started to turn black once more.

"Until the next full moon…" she whispered before she closed her eyes and fell limp beside him.

XXX

Outside, the snow is quite lovely.


	20. Letting Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

**Chapter 19**

XXX

"She didn't even know who I was?" he yelled out in frustration.

Kagome sighed, "Kakiya didn't even recognize me."

"Calm down, InuYasha. Naraku probably did something to her to make her forget about you. Besides, she looked different from the one we've seen before. She might have been a completely different person."

Sango turned to look at him, "And even if it was really Kakiya, it's been a whole day now so she probably remembers everything. Miroku might be right too, that girl may have not been Kakiya."

"But she still smells the same, even though the scent was a bit off… and she looked a lot like Kakiya, aside from her silver hair… red eyes..." explained InuYasha.

They walked along in silence, looking for a village to stay and work in; their supplies were running low and desperately needed restocking.

"I don't even get why you are obsessing over her now, it wasn't like this before when we first met her." Said Shippo, "And it's not like you've been with her a lot, aside from your childhood..."

Everyone except InuYasha, who was walking in front of them, stopped walking.

"You're right." Kagome muttered.

The group all gave InuYasha cold stares.

Sango stared at InuYasha through narrow eyes, "I bet he fell for her…again."

They saw his ears twitch; he had heard what they said. InuYasha too, stopped walking.

He angrily turned around to face them, "I did not fall for her!"

Miroku gave a heavy sigh, "InuYasha, you have got to stop going after women from your past."

"What!"

"I'm just saying that maybe you should forget about her and let your older brother take care of her. It's not like he's going to do anything bad to her."

"Don't even remind me about him." InuYasha growled, "Look, I just want to go see her again, to apologize for what I've done to her in the past."

"Ah, he wants an excuse to get in between her and Sesshomaru." Shippo sneered.

"InuYasha could have apologized to her way before, but I guess when he met Kikyou, you were too busy with her and forgot about Kakiya… how cruel." Miroku said, "I can see why Kakiya might hold a grudge against you."

"Guys, I don't think Kakiya would be the type to hold grudges for long." Kagome told them, "InuYasha, if you really must go, then go." She sighed again, not for the first time this hour.

InuYasha looked at her for a moment, "I'll be back, Kagome, before the sun falls. Wait for me in the next village; I'll go there when I return." With that, InuYasha jumped off, following the fading scent of Kakiya.

A ways away, Kakiya and Sesshomaru were resting by a small waterfall. Kakiya was floating around in the water with her face up towards the sky. Kakiya was trying to purify the remainder of Naraku's solidified miasma still in her body that her full demon self failed to remove. She let the water around her amplify her purifying ability since she was not a priestess like her adoptive-sister Kagome. Sesshomaru sat atop a giant boulder as he watched her purify herself, a process he knew to be slow since he could still smell Naraku's scent emitting from her body.

Kakiya opened her eyes and looked at the sky, "I should probably get Kagome to get rid of this, I didn't know it would take this long." She muttered, "Curse my counterpart for not taking care of our body… I always have to suffer for her carelessness." She frowned.

"That girl…acted exactly like a demon child; not caring about the things around her and only caring about what she wants."

Kakiya's expression softened, "But despite all of that, I still think she's amazing. She can control so much power with ease, while I can't even make an ice cube without getting tired afterwards." She laughed, "And she was the one who got my soul back, even though it was through her carelessness that it got taken in the first place."

She swam over to him and grabbed hold of a rock next to his and pushed herself up to sit upon it. Sesshomaru could still smell Naraku's scent as she neared him and wondered if she noticed that she still had some of Naraku's miasma left in her, but decided to not think much of it. He watched her wring her hair to expel the excess water in it and then let it go over her shoulder. Looking at her own kimono, and then to Sesshomaru's, Kakiya noticed that they were almost identical and she let out a laugh.

"How my other self managed to get a kimono like yours leaves me in awe." She smiled.

Sesshomaru looked over to her, "She somehow had your previous one ripped up while she was fighting." He simply told her.

She pushed her hair back, "I'll get another one later, so we don't match as much," she laughed.

"You have the ability to change your hair colour, do you not? Why do you keep it as that dark colour? It makes you look very human-like." He took a lock of his hair and combed through it, "Your other self had said that your natural hair was the same as mine."

"Really?" she touched her own hair, "I find that I can get around easier with this hair colour."

After a moment of silence, Sesshomaru sighed, "Do as you wish."

"Then I'll keep this hair colour then." She pushed herself off from the rock and stepped into the water, diving underneath it.

She resurfaced moments later in front of the small waterfall. A few metres away, InuYasha had finally found them and was now watching her and Sesshomaru from afar.

'He really doesn't do anything to her… only watching…' he thought.

Then, he saw a devilish grin appear on Kakiya's face and wondered what she was going to do. He watched her slowly slip under the water and disappear, then heard a loud slash as she reappeared in front of Sesshomaru, who was now drenched with water head to toe. Kakiya was now sitting in the shallow water in front of Sesshomaru's boulder and was laughing. InuYasha stared at her with disbelief, with a gaping mouth. InuYasha heard his older brother growl, but noticed he still has not done anything to her and felt a rush of relief. He watched Kakiya swim away from Sesshomaru and return to him again.

"If you think you are going to get away with that again, and then you are sadly mis–" he got cut off when Kakiya, again, doused him with more water.

He sighed and got off his rock and stepped onto the ground behind it. Sesshomaru heard small slashes of water and looked back to where Kakiya was and saw that she had fallen and now had her hand held out towards him; a way of telling him to help her get up.

Sesshomaru looked down at her childish form, "You are perfectly capable of picking yourself up." He turned away once more and started walking away from her.

Her expression turned into a pout, "Help me."

Kakiya's plead made him turned back to look at her. He walked back to the water's edge and reached out to take her outstretched hand.

InuYasha was still watching, "Sesshomaru is probably up to something… " he unsheathed his sword, "Don't you dare touch her…" he whispered, gripping his sword.

As Sesshomaru's hand neared hers, she smirked and was about to grab his hand and pull him down into the water with her. Suddenly, InuYasha's scent drifted towards them and they both stopped, looking at the direction he was in.

"Wind Scar!"

The two pulled back, and Sesshomaru jumped into the water, beside Kakiya, to avoid the blow that had headed towards his direction.

Hearing Kakiya stand up beside him made him smirk, "So you can get up after all. You didn't _need_ my help."

"I was so close too!" he heard her mutter, "InuYasha, you ruin everything."

Mentally sighing, Sesshomaru drew his sword, 'I agree.' He thought.

"What do you want?" Demanded Kakiya.

InuYasha pointed his sword at Sesshomaru, "What do you mean 'What do I want'? I want you to come back to us!"

Kakiya frowned, "Just because I spend a few days with you doesn't mean that I would want to stay with you again, like we did once before. Besides, it was only a coincidence that we met up in the first place." She growled.

"Fine, but at the very least, can we just talk?"

Her whole body froze as he reminded her of that time so long ago, "I have nothing to say to you, that was a thing of the past." She bitterly replied, "We should go, I shouldn't keep Rin waiting this long." She quietly told Sesshomaru.

He simply nodded and jumped out of the water with Kakiya following close behind him. She put a hand on his back and quickly dried them both before letting her hand fall to her side again. Remembering the jewel shards that she had taken from Naraku, Kakiya took off a small pouch that was hanging off the side of her sash and walked over to InuYasha.

"Here, these were the shards that Naraku had embedded into the clay body of his." She dropped the pouch in InuYasha's hands.

He quickly slipped the pouch into his kimono, "Thanks." He muttered. As she turned to leave, InuYasha reached out and grabbed her arm, "Wait! I –"

"Let go." She said cutting him off, "It was a thing of the past; almost 60 years ago, it really doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes it does Kakiya," his grip on her arm tightened, "and I'm sorry for what I did, I only told him to leave for your sake."

"I'm sure you did, now let go." She threatened.

Trying to pull away only made his grip on her tighten, "No, until you hear me out; learn why I did what I did."

"You had a long time to tell me why you did that, so why didn't you?" Kakiya turned away from him, "InuYasha, it really doesn't matter anymore, I don't care so let me go."

Annoyed, Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin and slashed at InuYasha, forcing him to let go of Kakiya and jump out of the way, "You should learn to listen when someone older then you tells you what to do." Sesshomaru told him.

"Stay out of this, Sesshomaru." He snarled and looked over at Kakiya with pleading eyes, "Please, I just really want to talk; tell you what really happened. It might not matter to you anymore, but it does to me. You said you would listen, even just once."

She looked at him and sighed, "Fine." She finally said. Kakiya watched InuYasha quickly glance over to Sesshomaru and sighed, "Fine." She repeated and looked at Sesshomaru, "You should go back to Rin and the others, they're waiting for you." She softly said.

Sesshomaru said nothing, and only sheathed his sword. InuYasha turned and walked back into the forest, and Kakiya quickly followed behind him. Kakiya looked back and saw that Sesshomaru had gone and felt a tang of sorrow.

"My brother is still there, he hasn't left yet." InuYasha told her and they continued to walk along.

Her hand twitched, "I didn't say anything." She muttered.

"But I know you were thinking about him."

"InuYasha…" she started.

InuYasha suddenly turned around and faced her, "I'm sorry if what I had just said made you angry, let's not start anything okay?"

She sighed, "Let's get to the point then, what did you want to tell me?"

InuYasha looked relieved, "I've told you once before that Takoro only want to use you. That night, he and his friends were planning on meeting up with you, then drugging you, and then they wanted to bed you while you were drugged." He quietly reminded her.

He saw a fallen tree and walked over to it and sat upon it. Kakiya only walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Even if you tell me this now, there is no way that you can prove it, I'm sure Takoro is long gone now." She looked down at him, "Right now, you are only feeding me information that I cannot confirm, even if it is true, as you say."

InuYasha looked at her, "I didn't want him and his friends to use you like that… He had lied to you and made you think of him as your friend, and I couldn't stand that. You can even look into my memories or something to find out the truth; you can then hear and see what I saw that night."

Kakiya looked at him for a long time, "I guess I will then… but I'm not good at reading minds while I am in this form…I've only done it once before, and that left me unconscious for a while."

"I'll watch over your body then." He offered.

She stepped in closer to him, "I will still be able to talk to you, but only in your mind…"

Leaning over him, she moved her face closer to InuYasha until they were only inches apart. She gently cupped his face with her hands and slowly touched her forehead with his. Immediately, InuYasha felt a rush of her conscious flowing over him and felt Kakiya falling onto his lap, unconscious. He quickly adjusted her body so that it wasn't touching the ground anymore; she was now sitting on his lap, her head on his shoulder.

'_InuYasha.'_

'_I'll make you search easier,'_he answered, feeling Kakiya's strange presence within his mind when she talked, _'I'll just show it to you.'_

'_No need, I found it.'_

InuYasha found that he was not thinking about that time. From the tree that he sat upon, many years ago, she watched from his eyes and heard what they had say through his sharp ears. She watched InuYasha talk to them; telling them to leave and felt him kill one of Takoro's comrades through his hands. She felt InuYasha's emotions during that time as the memory continued to play on. The memory neared the end as she heard herself yell 'I hate you' to him and immediately felt not only InuYasha's guilt but her own as well. She watched herself leave and felt sorrow build up inside her, she felt that even though InuYasha felt guilty, he had not regret what he did.

'_InuYasha'_ she finally said a few moments after the memory ended, _'I should be the one who should have said sorry to you after all these years. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, and doubted you. I should have listened to you back then.'_InuYasha saw an image of her smiling in his mind, _'Although threatening and then killing his friends was a bit much InuYasha…'_

'_I'm sorry.'_ He thought.

'_But I wonder why he would do that? I really did think we were friends…'_

He felt Kakiya's sadness build up inside him, _'That's just how humans are…'_

Kakiya sighed within his mind, _'I should leave now, and I don't want to be intruding for long.'_

'_Alright.'_

InuYasha felt Kakiya's presence in his mind leave him and immediately felt a tug of loneliness. He looked down at Kakiya's sleeping face and smiled, glad that he had finally lifted the burden from his shoulder and got Kakiya to understand. He lifted Kakiya up and started walking back towards his older brother, regretting each step he took, but knew it was only for the best. When he reached the waterfall, he saw Sesshomaru standing there beside the water's edge watching him. InuYasha walked over to him while still carrying Kakiya.

He stopped in front of him, "You…" he looked away, unable to look at his older brother who was now looking over him, "You better take good care of her… If anything happens to her again, I'll rip you to pieces." He growled then looked up at his brother.

Sesshomaru let a small smirk grow on his face, "I'd like to see you try."

InuYasha reluctantly handed Kakiya's body over to Sesshomaru, who took her gently into his arms, "She looks happier with you anyway." He whispered.

InuYasha jumped away, not before glancing at Kakiya one last time before he left to return to the village his friends were waiting at. Looking at the late afternoon sky, Sesshomaru let out a long breath.

'We have to return too.' He though. Looking down at Kakiya's peaceful face, he gently brushed the stands of hair from her face, "The only one allowed to hurt you is me." He whispered.

A blue, pale light surrounded them and he teleported them both back to his castle. He carried Kakiya to the room she stayed in before and set her on the bed. Sesshomaru decided to use this time to investigate something that has been on his mind since this afternoon: Kakiya still had Naraku's scent from his poison within her, even if it was only a faded scent, it was still there. He carefully pulled open her kimono, revealing only her stomach and noticed that there was still a line of poison where Naraku had stabbed through her many times in her demon form. Sesshomaru closed her kimono once more and gently pulled the blankets over her sleeping body.

'There must be a way to get rid of the remaining miasma…'

After watching over her for a moment, he left the room to inform Jaken and Rin of their return.

XXX

How old would you be if you didn't know how old you are?


	21. Enter: Solis

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

**Chapter 20**

XXX

_The air was infused with her scent; it was everywhere. It was intoxicating. He knew it was her, the one he was desperately looking for, and finally tracked her down._

"_At last, I will see you again…" he whispered._

_The forest breeze was leading him to her; it carried with it her scent. He knew he was getting close._

…

"Mommy! Where were you all this time?" Rin pouted, "I missed you." She added.

Kakiya couldn't help by smile, "I went on a… trip of sorts. I had to take care of something, but I'm done now." She got up from her seat and took the child in her arms, "I'm sorry, Rin." she pat the human girl on her head.

Rin giggled, "It's okay. I forgive you."

A breeze blew by sending a trail of flower petals across their way.

"Come Rin, let's do something fun together."

"Ya!"

Together, they walked to the fields of flowers growing by the castle. They sat in the center of the field and started making flower crows, stringing the various flowers together. Rin was about to make the final sixth crown for Lord Sesshomaru, by Kakiya stopped her.

"He will not wear it… but I have a way to get around that." Kakiya smiled.

After giving Rin the details of her plan, they set it to action at once, fathering as many flowers and flower petals as they could carry. The two of them crowned themselves and then set of to find the rest of their group after. Upon reaching the castle, Kakiya spotted Ah-Un and approached the two-headed dragon.

"These are for you."

Kakiya crowned the two heads with the flower crown she had made. The demon happily accepted the crown. Kakiya hurried back to find Rin struggling to get Jaken to wear his crown.

"Come on! Wear it, it will make you pretty!" Rin protested.

"No, I refuse to let you put something so idiotic upon my head."

Kakiya laughed, "Oh Jaken, it's not like anyone will _see_ you. Besides, Rin spent a lot of time make it for you." She smiled, "And I'm sure if other demons do see you, they would be very jealous."

"Lady Kakiya, I do not agree with this foolishness. Rin may have made it, but I do not want to wear it!"

"Aw, Master Jaken…" Rin had a sad face on.

"See? Now look at what you've done. You made Rin sad." Kakiya came up to Rin and patted her on the head, "It's alright Rin, Jaken is just a very stuck up demon who likes to make little girls like you sad. You should just ignore him."

Jaken twitched at Kakiya's cruel words, "Fine! I'll wear it. But only this once!"

Kakiya smirked, "I always knew you weren't as mean as you looked!"

He was about to snap back, but stopped when Rin came and plopped the flower crown on this head. "There, you look wonderful now, Master Jaken!" Rin said cheerily.

"Wonderful." He said glumly,

"Now let's go find Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin accounted, running off.

"Thank you Jaken. We'll see you later than." Kakiya softly told him before going off to follow Rin.

They found Sesshomaru where he usually was; resting in the sun underneath a tree and enjoying the refreshing breeze.

"Shh! Don't wake up him!" Kakiya cautioned as they quietly crept towards him.

"If the two of you are foolish enough to think that I have not noticed your presence, than you are sadly mistaken." Sesshomaru told then, his eyes still closed. A silence followed, making Sesshomaru start to wonder. He slowly started to open his eyes, "What are you two do-"

A shower of flowers and petal drifted onto him. He looked up and saw Kakiya shining underneath the sun with petals floating around her, and was mesmerised. He slowly stood up, keeping his eyes locked with Kakiya's. His hand started moving unconsciously away from his side and towards her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin grabbed onto his raising hand and snapped him out of his trance.

He quickly turned his attention to Rin, "What is it?"

"You're covered with flowers!" Rin burst out and started giggling.

Sesshomaru finally realized what they have done and sighed, "I cans see that, Rin." He glared at Kakiya and found her softly laughing as well.

Their eyes met again, but Kakiya quickly turned away, "Rin, maybe you should go and get a brush for Sesshomaru."

"Yes mommy!" she giggled and ran off, "Lord Sesshomaru looks so beau-ti-ful! Just like a huge flo-wer!" she sang.

Kakiya laughed, "She's such a cute girl." She turned her attention back to Sesshomaru, "Here, I'll help you get these out." She stepped in closer to him and started to pick out the flowers.

"So you thought that covering this Sesshomaru with flowers was funny?" he suddenly asked.

"Well, afterwards yes, though not at first…" she mumbled. Kakiya reached up and started to take a flower petal from his hair, on the side of his face, when Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist.

"May I ask what you thought of at first?"

Kakiya looked away from his face, concentrating on the ground and bit her bottom lip, "I… umm… well…" she paused and let out a sigh, "When I threw the flowers over you and saw you open your eyes… I was sort of… enchanted by how you looked, erm… angelic, and when you stood up and looked at me…" Kakiya could feel her face turning red, and was relieved that Sesshomaru finally let her go. 'I can't believe what I just said.' She thought.

Sesshomaru was surprised that she felt the same way he did. He looked down at the alluring beauty before him and he found himself enjoying her reaction. "How can I believe you when, even now, you are so captivated by the earth below us? The angelic Sesshomaru is right in front of you, yet you refuse to look at him?"

Kakiya immediately looked up, "I'm not refusing to look at you, I just–" their eyes met once more, silencing her,

"You… what?" Sesshomaru cupped her face and pulled her closer to him, "What were you going to say?" he whispered as he leaned down towards her, "Kakiya…?"

Kakiya's heart thumped loudly against the walls of her chest, but she didn't care of Sesshomaru could hear it or not, "Sesshomaru…"

Their lips met in a passionate kiss; one as hungry as the other for this one prolonged moment. The two of them never imagined that they could ever long for something or someone so passionately. Kakiya's arms wrapped themselves around his broad back and she found herself wanting more from him. Sesshomaru himself finally acknowledged his desire for her and knew that his moment was enough to satisfy his growing hunger. Simultaneously, they sensed an approaching presence and quickly pulled away with each other, both regretting returning to the real world. A man with long silver hair, pulled back in a braid, and piercing red eyes emerged from the bushes behind them.

"At long last, I have finally found you, my dear Kakiya…"

Sesshomaru's hand immediately flew to his sword, he gripped the handle, "What do you want?" he growled. He was already irritated by this interruption, but the fact that he knew Kakiya flared his anger.

The man glared at Sesshomaru, "What I want?" he scoffed, "What I want is for you to get your hands off her and return her to me. Only I may give permission for any _male_ to touch her."

Sesshomaru was about to cut his head cleanly from his head, when Kakiya put her hand on his own to stop him. "I do not know this man, but he seems to know something about me…" she whispered to Sesshomaru and looked at him, "Please?" Kakiya felt his hand relax under hers. "Now you," she gestured to the man, "Are you sure that I am the one you are looking for? Perhaps you have mistaken me for another."

The man suddenly was in front of her, "Kakiya, the name that I regarded dearly since the day you were born. A little child who has the loveliest scent on could never forget, and even I, never forgot your scent when I was forced to part from you." He reached out and touched her hair, "I know what you are, and what you are is only a half of myself." He leaned in and whispered, "and that your true hair is the same silver colour as mine and the man standing with you."

Kakiya's eyes widened in shock, "Who are you…?"

"A person who will guide you back home and a person that cares very much for you."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "A man with no identity makes it hard for one to believe in, how could we possibly trust your words?"

He smiled, "I am able to bring out the 'other' Kakiya."

Kakiya automatically took a step back, "The full moon is not even out yet, and I don't want to let Rin see her, she's dangerous…"

"My dear, she is only another part of you. Besides, the full moon's effects are not needed when you are in the presence of a pure-blood guardian, like myself." He took a step towards her.

Kakiya could already feel the impact of his power, she felt her heart racing, and her body was quickly burning up. It was trying to create more energy for her other self to use, "Stop it! What are you doing to me? I demand you to stop!" she looked back at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes.

Sesshomaru forced himself to look away and turned his attention to the man, "Are you perhaps from a place called Rhoycel?"

The man blinked twice, "Why, yes. How do you know of that place? No one but our own should know."

Sesshomaru put a hand on Kakiya's shoulder, "I was asked to relate information to someone if I happened to chance upon it. This seems to be such a case." He gently pushed the girl towards the other male.

"Sesshomaru…?" the man gently took hold of her wrist, and Kakiya struggled against his hold, "What if I am unable to turn back?" she asked wildly.

He sighed, "Truthfully, you originally did not have an 'other.' You should have only been one person; you should have remained unchanged during all of your forms." He touched her head, "Come out, 'other' Kakiya."

Kakiya's powers erupted from her as a silent screen escaped her mouth and collapsed in his arms. Her eyes opened, revealing a familiar red sheen. Her black hair rippled back into its silver colour. Two red marks burnt their way onto her left cheek and her ears became pointed once more. She looked around and regained her posture when the man let go of her.

"I did not think I would be back so soon." She stated and finally acknowledged Sesshomaru's presence, "Good afternoon, My Lord." She said courtly and added a small, quick bow, "and who is this?"

"Strange indeed. I wonder what happened while you were under the care of someone else?" the man studied her features, "It's a pleasure to meet you, the 'other half' of Kakiya. Though it is a shame that it seems that you two have quite the different personality."

"Answer my question. Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am known as the Guardian Solis."

"Guardian?" Kakiya looked at him, "And I do not know of your name."

"It is one of the many things I must teach you." He simply told her.

Solis stepped closer to Kakiya and put both hands on her head, who felt a sense of security wash over her. His hands glowed white and Kakiya did as well. When he moved his hands apart, Kakiya also split apart, and became two people. When the white light faded, the two Kakiyas stood beside each other and stared at one another.

"I believe it is only fair that I speak with the both of you." He looked at the black haired Kakiya, "My dear, I must apologize for earlier, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Solis." He took their hand, one in each of his own, "You don't know me because the last time that we met was when you were merely an infant." He smiled, "Are you still unable to see the resemblance between us?"

Sesshomaru examined the three of them and found that their scents were similar and they had similar features as well, "Could he be related to her?"

Solis glanced at Sesshomaru, "I see you have figured it out, judging by the look on your face. Now let's see if the little one can do the same." He let of both of their hands.

They looked at one another, "Well, he looks more like you than he does me." The half-breed Kakiya noted, and the other scoffed, "Not when you do this." The demon touched her counterpart and her hair matched the colour of her own. Kakiya touched her hair, "Well, maybe he's our…" she broke off in thought. The demon looked back at the man, "Could you possibly be… our father?"

He grinned "You got it!" he happily embraced the two, "Yes, my dear Kakiya, I am your father. My," he looked down at them both, "How beautiful you have become…" he laughed haughtily and hugged them again, "Everything that I make becomes beautiful." he glared at Sesshomaru, "And I am not about to let my precious daughter fall into the hands of someone that I have not even approved of!"

The two instantly pushed him away, "We can be with whomever we wish to be with!" They both retorted. "Now turn us back," the demon Kakiya demanded, "This is giving me unpleasant memories." She shuddered at the memory of her other self calling that damn pest 'master.' Kakiya rolled her eyes, "That was _not_ me." She said, sensing what her other half was thinking.

Their father looked at the two of them, "This is quite the problem…"

"What?" the two questioned together.

"You are not supposed to be separated like this. You two were originally one, I don't know how you got separated, but we need to join the two of you together again."

"That's what I've been trying to say." The demon girl coolly told him.

"Ah, that's not what I meant. When you were born, you only had one… 'personality' so to speak. Something must have happened to split you two apart, and we need to fix it soon too or else the unbalance of your powers will lead to your destruction."

Sesshomaru's control over his emotions did not fail him, "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice, unaltered.

Solis focused his attention to the demon Kakiya, "There are already signs starting to show. The excessive amount of energy pouring out of your body just to accommodate your split half," he touched the marks on her face, "This is not a trait of mine, nor is it from your mother. In our homeland, such markings represent a guardian's power beginning to become out of control. Your powers will consume you, Kakiya, if you do not return and begin your training to become balanced."

The two of them looked at each other and suddenly Sesshomaru's presence to the both of them became even greater, "But what if we don't want to leave? What about the people here?" the half-breed asked.

"I will make them all forget about you." He simply told them.

The demon Kakiya swung at the man with a sword that she materialized through sheer anger, "You have no right to tell us what to do!"

Solis stopped her blade with his hand, "It seems that teaching you how to balance your powers is not the only thing I must do." He snapped her sword in half with his hand and it disappeared, "Everyone that you have met will forget about you. Only those who really cared," he glanced at Sesshomaru when he said this, "Will remember you upon your return."

The demon Kakiya glared, "And how, may I ask, are you going to pull this off?"

"As a guardian, we live outside the boundaries of time and reality; we are divine beings who keep the balance of things in this world and watch over it."

The half-breed looked at him with awe, "We cannot possibly be gods. Where would we live then?"

"Between the boundaries of heaven and earth, and earth and hell – depending on what type of guardian you are, but that is something that you will learn later, when I bring you home again."

"When do we leave?" they asked together.

Solis put a hand on both of their heads and reunited them. "Now." He put his daughter to sleep before she could protest and picked her up in his arms. He started to walk away, but Sesshomaru stopped him.

"When will I see her again?"

Solis turned around and looked at him, "I do not know; ten years, three months, a century… I truly am unable to tell you. I will let her come back when she is stable again." He simply told him.

A pained look grew on his face as he recalled the memory of the day that Kakiya, as a young girl, didn't come out of the castle to look for him, "Yet again, something is always taking her away from me…" he muttered, letting a secret thought come out.

Solis looked at Sesshomaru, "You are a demon of this world, are you not? A few hundred years is nothing to you. Besides, you will be living those years without the memory of Kakiya because I will be erasing them as soon as we enter our own world."

Sesshomaru let out a low growl, "I will remember her, I will not forget."

Kakiya's father smiled, "If you do, then I will accept your relationship with my daughter. Until then, I bid you farewell." Upon Solis's back grew a pair of pure white feathered wings. He flapped once before turned away and flying into what seemed to be a rip in the air and disappeared.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt a rush of energy surrounding him, making him sway a little before he regained his posture. He felt a presence rush towards him and saw that it was only Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" the little girl looked up at her lord, "I have brought you a brush, I'm sorry that I threw flowers over you, I was not thinking." Rin held up the brush.

"Flowers…?" he looked at himself and found small petals which clung to his boa, clothing, and hair, "Why are there flowers…?" There was a ringing in his head each time he tried to remember, preventing him from remembering about the flowers. A shadow of a women surrounded by petals and sunlight briefly appeared in his mind before it went away again, "Rin, was there a lady with you?"

"Lady? Nope! Rin was alone all this time!"

"Never mind." He took the brush from the little girl and stared at it, 'What was that?' he pondered.

Rin left Sesshomaru to his thoughts and ran off to play with Ah-Un. Sesshomaru sat back down beneath the tree and concentrated on bringing back that fading image of the women in his mind. Somehow, he knew that she was important to him, but he couldn't figure out why.

…

Two years have passed and Naraku was defeated. Sesshomaru had finally surpassed his father and gained his own sword, the Bakusaiga. He left Rin in the care of an elderly lady, Kaede in a human village so that she could finally adapt to their ways of life instead of following him around all the time. Upon his last visit, he saw that InuYasha's human lower, Kagome, had returned from her world beyond the well to stay in this time with InuYasha.

Sesshomaru sat on a rock, watching the waterfall near his castle. He pondered on what he should do; the pest Naraku was permanently out of his life, and he had finally reached his goal of passing his father. He figured that perhaps he should pay his mother a visit, to tell her that he has surpassed his father, but decided to go later. He enjoyed the gentle breeze that brought with it the soft scent of the forest.

"Kakiya…" her named rolled off his lips unconsciously and made him snap to attention, 'What did I just say?' he thought to himself, "Kay… Kiya…" he absentmindedly started pronouncing what he thought had said before, "Kagura…" he laughed to himself, 'It's been long since that woman has passed away.' He watched the clouds go by and a name suddenly surfaced in his mind: _Kakiya_. A rush of memories came back at him as he soaked in all of the precious time he spent with her, lavishing in his own memories. "Kakiya… I remember you, Kakiya." He whispered to the clouds, "I remembered you." He remembered their kiss and only wished that he shared more with her before she was taken away.

XXX

Tis the New Year to be jolly, two thousand and twelve will be fun.


	22. Return & END

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

**Chapter 21**

***note: I will be using the name unofficial name of 'InuKimi' for Sesshomaru's mother.**

XXX

"Father, where are you taking me?" The two of them were walking through a field of clouds towards a strange arch made of solid stone.

Solis looked down at his daughter beside her, who has now finally achieved balance and has become one person once again. "Why, I'm taking you back to the mortal world." He put a hand on her head, "Back to the lord, Sesshomaru." He whispered teasingly.

He grinned when a tint of blush turned up on her face, but then frowned when it turned into a sadder face, "And if he does not remember me?"

"I guess we'll find out when we meet him." Solis said grimly. In fact, he already knew that Sesshomaru had remembered about his daughter and did not enjoy that one bit; he was not eager to give her up after having been forced to part with her as a child. Solis had hoped that his daughter would also forget about him, but alas, his wish was not granted.

They stepped through the arch and a portal formed; Kakiya could see the world that she stayed in during her childhood. The pair walked through the portal and appeared on the steps of a large castle, guarded by many demons with moon-shaped spears. Far away, InuYasha, his friends, and Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un had a memory brought back to them after so many years, and the name Kakiya whispered into their minds. They continued to walk up the long set of stairs, Kakiya walked closely behind her father as she felt that she was safe there. When they reached the top, only a woman with long silver hair sat there waiting for them on top of a large red throne.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, InuKimi." He said in a pleasant voice, "I see you have not changed, still as beautiful as ever."

"Why if it isn't Solis, what brings you here to my castle?" the woman questioned.

"Did you find the flower I told you about?

"I have not." She answered.

"Make sure you do so soon, you will have need for it in the future."

Kakiya wondered who the woman was and poked her head out from behind her father, taking a peek at the lady. A shock of recognition came to her eyes.

The women's eyes brightened at the sight of the girl, "Is that…?" she got off her throne and quickly walked towards them. InuKimi almost shoved Solis away so that she could see Kakiya properly. After studying her for a moment, she turned to Solis, "Is this yours?"

"Yes, well, I was about to introduce you –" he began, but she cut him off.

InuKimi looked at Kakiya with fascination in her eyes, "She's beautiful! Her silver hair, her exquisite amethyst eyes… She reminds her of myself. I want her!"

Solis automatically stepped in front of Kakiya, "Even if you wanted her, I can't just _give_ you my daughter."

InuKimi turned from them and put a hand on her cheek, daydreaming, "My, what a match that would be… if only my stupid son was not so concerned about that human child of his." Her hand clenched in anger.

Kakiya watched the lady, they stood at the same height, but that wasn't what caught her attention, "Ses... shomaru?" she slowly whispered.

InuKimi whipped around and faced Kakiya, "I am not Sesshomaru, foolish guardian… but how did you know of that name?" InuKimi saw Solis's eyebrows frown from the corner of her eye.

"I apologize," she quickly told her, "It's just that you reminded me of someone I met when I was in this world."

"You have met my son?"

"Your son?" Kakiya asked in awe, "No wonder I thought you looked dreadfully familiar…" she looked away, "I haven't seen him in such a long time," she mumbled then straightened up, "My name is Kakiya. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, well met, Kakiya. I am called InuKimi." InuKimi could see a hint of sadness in her eye and wanted to change it, "Perhaps you will see my son again, you never know." She told her reassuringly.

Kakiya blinked then smiled, "Father erased the memories of me when I left this world to go to my own, I do not think that anyone would remember me unless they truly cared for me." She then faced both her father and InuKimi, "Father, how do you know this lady?"

Solis smiled, "One of the jobs of being a guardian is that we have to watch over this world for certain… things. Her husband, the Inu no Taisho, was one of the possible threats to this world. As you already know, that man carried three swords: one as powerful as the next. Tessaiga: fell a hundred enemy in a single stroke, Tenseiga: save a hundred lives in one stroke, and of course So'unga: call forth an army of undead to your side." He shifted in his spot then continued, "Such a man could potentially ruin this world, so it was necessary for someone to keep… checks on him." He glanced at the stone that rested on InuKimi's chest, "I gave him that Meido Stone as a parting gift after I met up with him to confirm his intentions. I am glad he kept his promise, and that his sons are using the swords that he left behind well."

"So that Meido stone was something of our world?"

"Of course, if anyone could just open up a portal to the underworld, it would be a problem." Solis suddenly hugged his daughter, "I must leave you now, I have business to attend to – I'm afraid I have been avoiding my duties ever since I was reunited with you." He let her go and started down the steps, "Perhaps I will see you again as well and remember the flower, InuKimi. Goodbye Kakiya." With that, he created a portal to their world and left them.

"Speaking of the underworld, would you like to do me a favour?" InuKimi sat back on her throne.

"Of course, what would you like?

She fingered the Meido stone, "There is a certain flower that grows in the underworld, and I would like you to bring back a few of them for me. It's quite easy to spot, as it is a glowing purple narcissus." She reached behind her throne and brought up a glass jar, "You can put them in here when you find them."

"Alright, I'll be back." Kakiya took the jar from her.

"I can open a portal for you." She started to stand, but saw Kakiya shake her head.

Kakiya drew a circle in the air and they could both see the path to the underworld, "One of the things that I've learn during my training on Rhoycel was opening up portals to various worlds." She stepped through it and it started to close behind her, "I won't be long." The portal closed behind her.

"I wonder why Solis told me to get such a flower…?" InuKimi wondered as she stared at the stone.

Sesshomaru finally decided to visit his mother and was now on his way. As soon as he neared the castle, a familiar scent made its way to him, and he quickened his pace. When he landed, he only saw his mother and quickly surveyed the area.

"Ah, my son has come to visit his mother. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her, and then looked around again, "I will tell you in a moment, but this scent…"

A gleam of amusement appeared in his mother's eyes, 'He's searching for Kakiya… so he remembers her, I guess I have a chance after all!' she thought wickedly, 'I guess I'll humour with him for a while' she gave a heavy sigh, "Are you searching for something? There is nothing else here other than myself and those guards that you see down there."

He glared at her, "I am not." He let out a breath of disappointment, he'd failed to find the source of the scent, "I only came because I thought you would like to know that I have surpassed father. That is all." He unsheathed his Bakusaiga and it caught the sun's rays, gleaming in the light. He sheathed his sword once.

InuKimi raised a perfectly arched brow, "Oh?" she watched as her son glance around him again and then turn around to leave, "I know where the guardian is." She said, a smile playing on her lips.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, to his mother's amusement, "What did you say?" he turned around and gave her his attention.

"You heard what I said." She said amused, she could already picture her having Kakiya to be her perfect doll. InuKimi smiled in satisfaction at the thought that her son wasn't following in all of his father's footsteps and loving a human.

Sesshomaru shortened the distance between them in an instant, towering over his mother, "You mentioned a guardian, where is she?"

InuKimi looked away with amusement, "Oh? Did I say it was a female?" she narrowed her eyes at him, "I was talking about a _male_ Guardian." She wanted a reaction.

He took a step back, much to his mother's pleasure, "I see." Sesshomaru turned away again, but InuKimi swiftly stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am not so cruel to deny information to my son about someone he finally cares about…" she gently told him, "There was indeed a male guardian who was here, Solis, but he left leaving his daughter behind… who I am sure have already met."

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at her, "Kakiya… Is here?"

This was when InuKimi sat down, her head rested in her hand on the arm rest, "Well yes, and no. I sent her on an errand, and I am waiting for her return."

His eyes narrowed, "Where did you send her?" he saw her touch the Meido stone and almost broke his control over his emotions, "You sent her to the underworld." He said almost too calmly.

"Why yes, how did you know?" she smiled, "She's picking some flowers for me; a glowing purple narcissus. Did you know that that particular species has special properties? Its petals can be crushed then steeped in a drink and is able to cure any type of poison."

"You made her go there for a flower?" he said with disbelief. "Bring her back, now." Sesshomaru glared at his mother.

"Be patient, she will be back." InuKimi watched her son, and wondered just how much he really did care for this girl. She laughed to herself, "Solis, I will have your daughter sooner than you think." She muttered evilly.

Sesshomaru had wondered why his mother was acting so strangely, but when he heard what she had just said about Kakiya, he understood completely. His mother wanted a companion of sorts, since he never visited her often enough just to let her toy with him. 'She must find Kakiya an easy prey to play around with.' He thought grimly.

A rip appeared in the sky, showing the two the path to the underworld. Kakiya flew through the rip, her black wings proudly beating against the sky. She almost fell out of the sky when she noticed Sesshomaru's presense and immediately wished that she hadn't forgotten about hiding her wings in this world. She softly landed beside InuKimi and folded up her wings behind her, trying to hide them from Sesshomaru's intimidating gaze.

"Kakiya, you have returned…" Sesshomaru gaze was focused on her black feathered wings, "I remembered your father having white wings, so I suspected that perhaps you flew with wings as well, but why are they black?" he walked towards them, "Did you change their colour like you changed your hair?"

Kakiya gripped the jar, which was filled with glowing purple narcissuses, "I…" she took a step back and wore a pained look on her face, "I didn't think I would see you here, Lord Sesshomaru."

InuKimi took the flower jar from her and watched the development between the two, enjoying it as if she was watching a film. She did not, however, enjoy the fact that Sesshomaru was making her future doll sad, "Sesshomaru," she said loudly, "Did you perhaps not know about the characteristics of the guardians? They all have wings, and depending on what they watch over and protect also determines which type of wings they possess. There are two types of guardians: the pure white feathered wing, which you saw on Solis, and the black webbed wing."

She straightened up, remembering what her father told her about her own special wings and that she should be proud of them, "But there is one more type, much rarer," she unfolded her wings and felt the soft breeze through her feathers, "Mine. I am a half-breed guardian and I am able to do the job of any guardian. However, I only say they are rare because very few live as long as I do, they are usually consumed by their powers at birth or die within the first few years of their life."

InuKimi smiled, "They are beautiful, are they not?"

Sesshomaru looked at them again, 'Yes, they are…' he secretly thought as he watched Kakiya fold them up again, disappearing behind her.

Kakiya slowly made her way towards him and soon was standing in front of him, "You remembered me… I never forgot about you during my time on Rhoycel." She softly smiled at him, happy just to be in his presence again.

Sesshomaru glanced at his mother and found that she was clearly enjoying this event, "I will leave you now, mother." He quickly took Kakiya in his arms and teleported them away, back to his castle.

InuKimi glared at the blue energy ball that moved away from her castle, "That ungrateful son took her away! Now what am I going to do?" she looked at the setting sun, sighing over her only form of amusement was taken away from her, "Perhaps next time, we will meet again."

Kakiya and Sesshomaru stood on the balcony to his room and watched as the moon slowly rose. Kakiya told him what she encountered in her homeland and what it was like now that her once split soul was back together as one. She told him about the new powers that she'd gained and how her 'demon' and 'human' forms were actually not that at all. Solis had told her that, although she was a half-breed guardian, she was considered a complete demon in this world. Her two different forms let her control each respective power of the two guardian types. Sesshomaru in turn brought her up to date about what had happened in this world; how Naraku was defeated and the whereabouts of Rin and InuYasha when Kakiya questioned about them.

"Perhaps I should visit Rin right now," she rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, "Although she may be sleeping now."

Sesshomaru cupped the side of her face and turned her to face him, "Go tomorrow." He said almost fiercely and pulled her into a demanding kiss. He had missed her soft lips and enticing taste. Her scent seduced him and he enjoyed it. Kakiya accepted the kiss and didn't bother to fight against his power, opening up to let him explore the secrets of her mouth. She had been lost in the kiss, and before she realized it, they were inside his room and on top of his bed. She knew where they were going; she could feel his need and she answered him with her own passion. Together, they shared the night and knew that this was only the first in the many nights to come.

**END**

At last our dream has come to an end.


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

**Epilogue**

XXX

****"I'm not the one you really care about deep down inside."

"But-"

"No Rin, listen. The kind of affection for have for me is not the kind you think it is. You see and love me as the father that you never had."

"Then what am I supposed to do without you? Who am I supposed to love...?"

"Rin, you are all grown up now, it's time for you to... leave the nest, so to speak, and discover the world; your life. You know the one who truly holds your heart, Rin, whether you acknowledge it or not, is up to you."

Sesshomaru looked over and met eyes with Kohaku, who gave a curt nod of acknowledgment. Rin followed his gaze and saw Kohaku, and gave a shy wave. Kohaku smiled and waved back.

"Rin, I must go now, but promise me this, do not hate the one who has always cared for you, do not hate her, she has done nothing but good for you Rin, remember that."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. I was wrong to blame her for taking you away from me."

"Rin." he almost growled.

"I'm sorry! It's just-"

"Enough, I must take my leave now, she is waiting for my return and I mustn't let her wait for long." He looked over at Kohaku, who was slowly making his way over to them. He looked back at Rin, who was staring at Kohaku with obvious affection in her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned."

"I have, however, I must leave now. As always, I will leave Rin in your care."

"Yes of course, my lord. I will always protect her with my life,"

Rin smiled to this, he had always made Rin happy with what he said about her. Then she realized something; the one she truly loved was always with her. He was always by her said when Lord Sesshomaru was not around. Kohaku, he was the one Lord Sesshomaru was talking about. Sesshomaru lifted up into the air and flew away, but not before he saw Rin embrace Kohaku, with tears of happiness streaming down her eyes.

The wind changed; bringing him a scent that he found familiar yet new at the same time, he smiled, 'You have come into this world at last' he thought.

InuYasha was up ahead with Kagome simply enjoying each other's company in the middle of a flowery meadow, surrounded by their young children.

InuYasha noticed the change in the winds, "So he's finally come, huh?" he smiled.

Kagome watched her kids run around them, "I kind of want to see his face! I bet even he'll be all smiley and happy!" she laughed.

InuYasha thought about that for a moment and burst out laughing, "We should go visit them." he suggested. Suddenly, InuYasha caught the scent of some familiar demons and turned toward them.

"Lord InuYasha!" the small demon yelled, "Oh thank goodness you're here with Lady Kagome! Lady Kakiya needs your help! She was attacked by a demon when she was almost due, and now she's poisoned! Please come and purify the poison before it's too late! Her body won't be able to handle it! My master said that only a human or half human can handle the flower, or a guardian like Kakiya, but she is far too weak…"

"Of course I'll help! Where is she now?" she asked urgently.

"Before turning human, she used the last of her strength to teleport her to the closest place she knew she'd be safe, she is at Lord Sesshomaru's mother's castle."

InuYasha grimaced, 'I'll have to see that lady again... And it's so far away!' he paced around, "We'll never make it in time." He looked at the demons, "But she is in her white guardian form, right? She should be able to purify the poison."

Kagome stared at InuYasha, "You're asking too much for a person who just gave life to another. Besides, her body probably protected her unborn child from the poison while disregarding itself."

From above Sesshomaru heard their whole conversation, "She's been poisoned...! I will not let this happen! Not now...' He flew faster down towards InuYasha and swiftly landed

"Sesshomaru?" InuYasha was surprised that he was suddenly here.

"We are going to the castle; I am taking all of you with me."

A blue sphere of energy enveloped them and teleported them through the air and they reached his mother's castle in no time.

Sesshomaru's mother stood there at the top of the stairs when they arrived. "You came here so quickly." She smirked, "I did not think I would ever see my son care for something so deeply in his life..." she smiled at him, 'Except for that human girl he once brought... I wonder if he's eaten her already, I never see her anymore...' she wondered

Sesshomaru was not in the mood for his mother's teasing, "Where is she?"

Her face grew serious, "Follow me." The she looked at InuYasha and then at his children, "You should leave them in a separate room, if you want to see Kakiya. I think the scent of her blood might be overwhelming for them." She smirked to herself, 'even I find it tempting.'

"Yes, of course we will." Said Kagome.

The group hurried into the castle, Kagome quickly led her children into a playroom where the other demon maids and the small demons that come to fetch them were.

"Look after them, like you always do, okay? And kids, please behave yourselves."

"Yes mom!" they laughed.

Kagome left the room and quickly followed the others into another room. One of the demon maids they saw was holding a bundled up child. When InuYasha entered the room, he felt dizzy from the strong scent of Kakiya's blood. Sesshomaru hurried over and knelt by her side, he saw her blood staining the sheets below her; he could already feel his anger grow. 'How dare someone do this to her...' he growled, his eyes turned red.

InuYasha sensed his older brother's rage and demonic aura growing and quickly stepped in front of Kagome, shielding her from any sudden bursts from Sesshomaru. Still, he watched his older brother in awe, never in his life did he see him react so strongly about anything and he _never_ saw him kneel down beside someone.

"Sesshomaru." His mother called to him sternly, "Do not do that here. Control yourself." She walked over to the demon maid and took a wrapped up baby from her hands and slowly walked over to him. "Behold, my grandchild and… your newborn son."

Sesshomaru's face lit up and a gentle smile lifted his lips, his anger subsided as he gingerly took the child into his arms and gazed at his sleeping face. He touched the purple crescent on his forehead and amused himself about how this particular trait had been passed down from his mother, him and now to his child. There were no streaks on the little boy's face, like his mother, but he shared the pointed-ear trait of them both. The baby had a small amount of silver hair coming from the top of his tiny head. While holding his newborn in his arms, he looked at the child's mother through sad eyes. He noticed her pale face and could sense her week life force.

"Of all times to lose your powers..." he whispered. He caressed her check with his hand, "Kakiya, awaken and see our child."

At the sound of her beloved's voice, Kakiya's eyes slowly opened, "Sesshomaru...?" her eyes drooped, as she tried to keep them open, she looked at the child in Sesshomaru's arms, "Our child..."

"Ryuuhei." Sesshomaru told her.

She managed a weak smile, "Ryuuhei..." she repeated. "He will be as strong as his father when he grows up." Kakiya tried to sit up, and Kagome rushed over to her to help support her.

"Don't try to move so much, you're still injured, plus, if you move around the poison would get around faster."

InuKimi had a maid bring in the jar of glowing purple narcissuses that Kakiya had got a few years ago. "Kagome, would you prepare the flower? You only need to crush the petals and place them in water." Another maid brought in a mortar and pestle, along with a glass of water.

"I'll get started right away."

Kakiya weakly smiled, "The wounds are what I worry about." She looked at her child bundled up in Sesshomaru's arms, "Besides, I want to see his little face."

"Yes, but with those wounds, even your body won't stand the poison." Kagome looked at the blood soaked bandages and the blood staining the bed sheets, then quickly finished up the mixture, "Here, drink this." Kagome handed Sesshomaru the drink.

He gently put the cut to her lips and let her drink the medicine. Sesshomaru saw a frown appear on her face and knew at once that the flower did not have a pleasant taste, "Drink it all, Kakiya."

Kakiya drank the rest of her medicine with distaste, her frown disappearing when Sesshomaru took the cup away. She slowly sat up and saw their child for the first time, "Hello there," she softly smiled, touching his sleeping face.

A maid sat beside Kakiya and helped her moved onto a clean futon and replaced her sheets with new ones, carrying the bloodstained ones away. Sesshomaru noticed the poison scent coming from her wounds, and recognized it. It came from a persistent demon, who was after Sesshomaru for his title over the western lands. The snake demon had been trying to find a way to conquer him, but has so far failed at every attempt. He stood up.

"Mother, take care of this child" he said and gave his child for his mother to hold.

"Sesshomaru?" Kakiya questioned weakly. Kakiya grabbed onto cuff of his pants before he could take a step.

He knelt back down and slowly pried her hands away from him and held her pale hands in his own, "I'll be back."

Kakiya looked at him with sad eyes, "Can you not do it... later?"

Sesshomaru turned away to hide the anger in his eyes, "That pathetic demon did this you. This is not the first time he's done something to you..." He felt her hands gently squeeze his and he looked back.

"Sesshomaru-"

He cut her off, "Kakiya. We both know what he was really aiming for when he did this." He touched her back and felt her flinch under his touch, "He was trying to kill our child before he got the chance to come out to this world. He was trying to find my weakness, to bring me down and he did." Sesshomaru touched her cheek, "You and our child, are my only weakness."

Kakiya looked away from his eyes and instead, focused her attention on the armour on his chest, 'I know...'

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, "I'll be back, Kakiya." He repeated. "You just focus on healing yourself. I won't be long." He whispered before letting go of her. He stood up and made his way towards the door. 'I don't plan to repeat the same mistake my father did and leave my newborn alone...' he thought bitterly.

"Sesshomaru! You're just going to leave her and your newborn son here? Where the heck do you think you're going?" said InuYasha.

Sesshomaru glared at him, "InuYasha, I trust that you can protect them while I'm gone. I have to go take care of the man who dared do this to my Kakiya."

"Kakiya, you know who did this to you, don't you?" Kagome asked, worriedly, "Is that the person Sesshomaru's going off to kill?

InuYasha scoffed, "That guy wouldn't last ten seconds if Sesshomaru's he's fighting."

Kakiya let out a small laugh, which ended quickly because of the pain, "He is merely a snake demon who always flees for his life every given chance when he encounters Sesshomaru. He only uses underhand attack tactics and traps to lure his prey; despite his flaws, he is one powerful demon and even I face much difficulty just to fend him off."

InuYasha grinned, trying to cheer his sister in law up, "And such a demon got the best of you, did he? The Kakiya I know much be growing old and slow…" he teased.

"I suppose you're right." Giggled Kakiya, "I was not paying attention; I wanted to get to this castle before that little guy came out." She joked. "Unfortunately, he caught me when I was in the grip of one of my contractions, and I couldn't do much about him."

"You said he was powerful right?" InuYasha questioned, "I have spared with you many times over the last few years, and I know your strength. For you to say that he is powerful must mean something. How will Sesshomaru fair?"

The pain from her back kept her from speaking for only a moment, "It will take a while to track him down," she said truthfully, "And killing him will also take time, but your elder brother is powerful and will not be defeated." Kakiya turned to Kagome who was now tending to her back, redressing the wound. "How does it look?"

Kagome sighed and finished up, "I think the poison's all gone now," she gently pushed Kakiya back down on the bed, "What you need is rest."

Kakiya complied and closed her eyes, "I will address this wound after I regained my strength…" she slowly opened them again, "Kagome, have you thought about my offer?

A sigh came from her, "Yes. InuYasha and I decided that since I was going to stay here for the rest of my life, I should take up your offer." She thought about her part-demon children playing in the other room, "And I don't like the thought of leaving my own children early just because humans die fast." Kagome touched Kakiya's hand that was resting over the blanket, "I will take your offer, but do it when you are better."

"Of course." Kakiya smiled before letting sleep overtake her senses.

InuKimi led them all out of the room, gently closing the door behind them. Kagome gathered her children to the entrance of the castle and let them play along the steps. InuKimi sat down on her throne and watched the children.

A glint of amusement touched her eyes as she studied InuYasha's dog ears and his children's.' She sighed, which immediately brought InuYasha to attention, "I only wished that my grandson had those ears too." She eyed them jealously.

InuYasha covered his ears in fear, remembering when he first met this woman and how she basically tortured his ears, "Well too bad, you can't have them."

"A shame." She watched as her own grandson slept in his arms, 'I feel like this child will also grow up like his father; absolutely _not_ cute, and completely lacking any charm.' She thought sorrowfully, "Perhaps I shall take this child away from him and raise him myself." She said wickedly, unaware that she had just said her thought aloud.

"I don't think Sesshomaru would like that…" Kagome told her slowly. "And Kakiya definitely would object."

InuKimi smiled, which brought a chill up InuYasha's spine, "Not if I kidnap them both." She touched on the crescent moon on his forehead and thought the child looked similar to Sesshomaru when he was only an infant.

They bickered around like that until evening fell. A maid showed InuYasha and his family to room so that they could rest sleep. After watching the moon raise, InuKimi also retired for the night and with her, she brought her grandson. At this time, Kakiya awoke when the rest of the castle was silent. She slowly made her way outside the castle and looked towards the moon. A speck of darkness could be seen, but soon, it grew larger as it drew closer to Kakiya. Sesshomaru was in his dog form, and blood stained his white coat. He quickly reverted back to his human form, and landed softly beside his mate and quickly took her in his arms.

Kakiya could smell the scent of the snake demon coming from Sesshomaru, but she knew that not all the blood on him was from the demon. "You're injured." She whispered.

"And he is dead." He growled in return. "And you?" Sesshomaru plopped his head against hers and gently planted a short kiss on her lips, "Our child?"

"With mother, and I was about to heal my wounds myself," Kakiya answered.

"Oh? Do you have enough energy for that?"

"I just need to find a body of water to help. Unfortunately, I cannot do much healing in this form without the air from another source." Kakiya touched a warm, wet patch on his side, "I will do the same for you as well."

"Very well." He teleported them both to a small spring he used to play in as child nearby.

They both entered the cool spring water as they were. Kakiya began working her magic as soon as she touched the water; feeling the energy the water was giving her the deeper they went into the spring. A soft blue glow lit up the spring as the same light surrounded the both of them. She felt irregularities and wounds on both of their bodies and began to heal them. Water swirled up around them, their injuries and blood washing away as soon as the water touched them. As soon as the wounds were attended to, Kakiya fixed the small rips in Sesshomaru's robe as well, lacing together the fabric with precision. She felt the familiar drain of energy as this long process carried itself out. When the spring finally stopped glowing, the two left the water and the same water stayed in the spring leaving their clothes perfectly dry when they were on land again.

Kakiya wrapped her arms around him and smiled into his boa, "Let's go back." Three orbs of light came from her body and surrounded them teleporting the two back to the castle with ease.

When they arrived, they found his mother standing there with their child in her arms, "I believe he wants to see you." She simply said before handing Kakiya the infant and retreating to her room.

The Ryuuhei was awake and his eyes were shimmering when his parents laid eyes on him. He laughed and reached out towards them and pulled on Sesshomaru's hair when it neared him.

"How cute." He muttered sarcastically and started the task of preying his hair from the child's deadly grasp.

Kakiya laughed, "Ryuuhei, you should let go of his hair, or else you'll have to face his angry face." she poked his small hand and he released his father's hair.

Sesshomaru put a possessive arm around her, "Who's angry side?" he whispered, before leading her off to their room inside the castle.

Ryuuhei squirmed in his blanket and this time grabbing hold of his mother's hair. He wanted attention from his mother, but failed to receive any because of his monopolizing father. When they finally settled on their bed, Ryuuhei wailed whenever Sesshomaru or Kakiya moved him from where he wanted to sleep: between the two of them. The two new parents quickly gave in to his protests and let him stay where he was. The new parents stayed like that for the rest of the night, separated much to Sesshomaru's distaste. Soon the little one was soundly sleeping, his parents still watching guard over him.

"He's going to be a difficult child." Sesshomaru mumbled.

Kakiya gently took Sesshomaru's hand in hers and rested them over the child's head, "Your mother told me that you were no different when you were younger." She smiled, fiddling with his fingers.

His mate softly giggled when she saw him narrow his eyes, "Is there anything that woman has _not_ told you?"

"Perhaps." Kakiya felt sleep closing in on her, her eyes drooped.

Sesshomaru watched her, he could sense her weariness, "You are tired, sleep." She mumbled a soft sound of agreement and closed her eyes. It wasn't long until she was sleeping as well.

'Yes,' he thought, smiling despite himself, "I enjoy this feeling of having a family." He gently whispered, agreeing with himself.

He heard his mate giggle, and was surprised when he found himself staring into the amethyst eyes of his lover, "I do too." She whispered to him.

"I thought you were sleeping." He said, easily hiding her embarrassment.

She held his golden gaze, "I love you." She told him.

"And I love you as well, Kakiya."

XXX

Thanks for all those who have stuck with me all these years. Hopefully you enjoyed the big update. Have a happy 2012!


End file.
